Planetary Alignment
by LadyLithaRaine
Summary: Serena Mari Potter was born on July 31, 1980 to Lilly and James Potter. As the story goes she was marked as the dark lords equal. What no one knew was that the power the dark lord knows not is what the Potter's made sure to hide. Serine's Heritage.
1. Chapter 1

**Planetary Alignment**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All characters belonging to J.K. Rowling will remain in her possession. I do not own and of the songs in this fanfic. Slight cross with certain themes from Sailor Moon but only slight themes. Please enjoy and I will warn you now HARRY is a GIRL!

Summery: Serena Mari Potter was born on July 31, 1980 to Lilly and James Potter. As the story goes she was marked as the dark lords equal. What no one knew was that the power the dark lord knows not is what the Potter's made sure to hide. Serine's Heritage.

{ Malfoy's good, Dumbly bad, Weaselys and Granger Bashing, Harry as a Girl, Dursley's Good }

Pairings: SMP/DLM

"_" Normal Talking

"_" Snake Speaking

"_" Mind Speaking

On With the Story

Private Drive Surry England

October 31 1981

The soft hoots of owls were setting the song of victory and life as the world of magic rejoiced in the fall of the greatest dark lord of the century. The soared through the sky and over the many cities and towns across England. Muggles were surprised to see the sight and many more thought little of it. Once night had fallen and many were slowing down to settle into a dream filled sleep two remained awake. They walked down the street of Private Drive slowly carrying a tender bundle in a blanket. An elderly man carried the small bundle while a middle aged woman carried a small traveling sack and letter. Albus sighed softly as they reached number 4 Private Drive. Minerva remained silent with her lips held in a tight line. She placed the small traveling sack and letter next to the door while Albus set the bundle down. "I know you are upset with me Minerva but this is the only place safe now. She needs to grow up away from fame and the fights from the many families that will offer to take her in" Albus spoke rather harshly. Minerva sent him an icy glare before turning and walking back into the shadows. Albus glared at the child before turning his back.

The next morning came slowly as the sun rose and alarm clock rang out through the small neighborhood in Surrey, England. Petunia Dursley yawned softly as she slowly made her way downstairs to start breakfast. Once at the bottom she opened the door reaching for the paper only to feel the softness of fleece under her fingers. She gasped softly looking down to see not the paper but a baby girl planted deeply in thick blankets one purple and the other emerald green. Petunia's eyes widened as she picked up the small child no older then her own little Dudley. She then noticed the small travel sack and letter which she grabbed along with the small girl from the stoop and brought them into the kitchen. She softly placed the child in a basinet she had in the kitchen for her Dudley before sitting at the table. She opened the small sack and pulled a thick book of photos, a few spare blankets and a few baby dresses. Smiling softly at the small things Petunia opened the strange letter:

Dear Mrs. Dursley,

The child sitting before you is the daughter of your sister Lilly Potter and James Potter her husband. Her name is Serena Mari Potter. In recent events in our world they have given their lives to protect this small child. In doing so left no guardians. We of the wizarding world are there for turning to you and your family to raise her and guard her. I know of your detest of magic and anything non-normal and so I do not see any problem treating the child with anything less then what you think she deserves. All I ask is that any abuse or punishments be hidden from view and that no unnecessary money be used on her. Just give her what she needs to survive nothing more. After all she does not need to have an ego as well fame when she is returned to us.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Petunia could not believe what she had just read. Not only was she told that her only living family had died the night before but that they were all the child had left. Petunia turned to look at the small child sleeping in the basinet and sighed softly. This small little bundle was now the only other family Petunia had besides her husband and son. Her and Vernon had been trying to have another child but were told that Dudley's size at birth had damaged her uterus to much to allow anymore births. Maybe if Vernon allowed her sister's little girl could become a second child to them. Hearing the telling signs of her husband waking she set about starting breakfast and all to soon a man of good height with a slight belly came through the kitchen door. Vernon smiled softly to his wife as he passed kissing her cheeks. He soon came to a halt though as he saw something moving in the small basinet.

Vernon knew for a fact that Dudley was still up in his crib because it was his normal retune to check up on him while coming down stairs. Slowly Vernon moved forward and grasped the small corner of one of the blankets and pulled it back. Buried deep in the fleece was the soft features of a baby girl about Dudley's age with a small patch of what appeared to be ebony hair streaked in gold. Soft black lashes covered her closed eyes in sleep. Upon her forehead was a still harsh red scar in the shape of a lightening bolt. Vernon turned to his wife in confusion as to why another child was in their house hold when he knew he wife could never give him another child.

Petunia placed her oven gloves down before moving towards the small basinet. She reached in and pulled from the blankets a small baby girl dressed in a soft emerald nightie designed like a princess dress. Petunia softly stroked a finger across the soft flushed cheeks of the sleeping child. "When I came downstairs this morning she was laying on the door step along with those things on the table and a letter. It told me that my sister Lilly and her husband died protecting their little girl last night. Her name is Serena Mari Potter. We are the only living relatives she could be sent to. When I read the letter some man named Albus told us to keep and protect her. He knows that I have detested Lilly's world sense she went to that school and so informed me that abuse and sever punishment was allowed as long as it wasn't seen. That no more then the barest of necessities were to be bought or given to her. But I could never hurt a child like that let alone my own niece. Please Vernon let us keep her. Just think about it she could be our second child and Dudley would have a playmate growing up" Petunia said softly rocking the little girl back and forth.

Vernon watched as his wife spoke. He knew how hard she took the no more children news and would do anything to make her happy. He to disliked anything non- normal but just looking at the sweet innocence Serena held softened his eyes. "Alright Petunia we'll keep her and raise her as if one of our own. We'll fix up the room next to Dudley's into a second nursery for her. Me and you will go out today and buy this little tike all the things she'll need to be happy" as he spoke a loud wail was heard from up stairs and Petunia still carrying the sleeping Serena walked up and entered a room painted in a dark blue and cluttered with toys. Walking over to a large white crib she leaned over to see a slightly larger then normal baby boy waking up. His patch of blonde hair sticking in all directions and his watery blue eyes blinking away the sleep. "Hello my little Dudley baby. I have a surprise for you" Petunia spoke softly as she lowered the small baby Serena into the crib next to Dudley.

Dudley turned over to stare at what his mother called a surprise. The baby next to him was smaller then he was but also appeared to be a girl. He poked her softly with his small chubby finger and soon after that the small girl yawned softly opening her eyes to show off two brightly glowing emerald eyes. She smiled softly grabbing Dudley's chubby hand and cooing softly. Petunia smiled softly as she stroked both of them across the head "Well Dudley it seems your little cousin likes you, she is going to live with us from now on" Dudley seemed to understand as he pulled Serine into a baby like hug and soon both had fallen asleep once more.

Smiling softly she went down stairs and finished making breakfast and once all four had waken, eaten and gotten dressed. They loaded Dudley in his car seat and held onto little Serena tell they got her one. Soon the small family was off in the direction of London. Soon they had parked and were walking along the warm summer weather filled streets. Their first stop was in a small shop catering to baby traveling supplies. Their they found a double baby stroller that was big enough to carry both small children along with their bottles and bags.

With that bought Vernon placed Dudley in one side along with the toy he was playing with while Petunia placed Serena in the other side. She was looking around with a look of aw, that was when both Petunia and Vernon first noticed the bracelet around her right wrist. Looking closer their was a total of eight charms on it. Two were small wooden wands, one was a small broom though both wands and broom looked to be made of wood instead of metal. The last few were two shimmering small silver keys and three sparkling golden keys. Both Vernon and Petunia simply shrugged and started to walk once more while pushing the children. They would make sure their little girl always held onto those charms for safe keeping knowing they were important in the wizarding world.

Soon after a long day of shopping both the boot of the car and a truck following were filled with fresh supplies for a new room. The small family smiling and singing softly to the radio made their way home. The small children were placed in a play pen in the living room while Vernon and Petunia worked hard on clearing out not only Dudley's nursery but the spare room beside his. As soon as all the toys and rugs were gone Vernon started to paint Dudley's room a rich dark blue and trimmed in a soft off white. Soon as that was dry he moved a soft white ash wood crib into the room along with matching dresser, changing table and rocking chair. White shelves were placed along the wall for the many new books and toys they had bought. Even a brand new large portrait of Petunia, Vernon, Dudley and Serena hanging across the new ash wood crib.

As Vernon was doing Dudley's room Petunia was painting the now cleared spare room. The walls were painted a deep forest green with the trim a deep rich brown. The two windows were curtained in sheer silver curtains and deep green velvet drapes. A dark oak wood crib was moved to be slanted in one corner and made with soft cotton sheets and blankets the same the color as the walls. Pillows lined the walls of the crib. Two dark oak dressers, a changing table, vanity and rocker were placed along the opened walls along with a full length mirror. The hard wood floor was given a large plush carpet deigned like a blooming Lilly. Soon the many shelves were filled with books , toys and stuff animals.

Once both rooms were done Vernon and Petunia went down stairs to join the children. Vernon went to the living room to play with his son and adopted daughter while Petunia went into the kitchen to cook dinner. Soon this become a routine as the weeks turned into months and months turned into years. Both had been excepted into highly sought after boarding schools at age five. Serena was sent to Ladies of Grace in Italy and Dudley was sent to Lords of Power in Germany. Vernon and Petunia were proud of them both but knew that things would change for their little girl when and if she ever got a certain letter.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

August 1 1981

During the time the Dursley's were out and about shopping and enjoying their day with a brand new family member a distance away in Scotland plans were being set into motion. High up in a castle tower in a room filled with moving pictures and glittering knick knack sat Dumbledore behind his large ornate desk. Across from him sat a plump red headed woman, who held a whimpering new born baby girl in her arms, while a year old son sat in a modified chair beside her sucking greedily on a bottle.

"As you know Molly the Potters were killed the other night by you-know-who. By some cosmic mistake the Potter girl survived the killing curse. I have placed her in the custody of her aunt and uncle who will no doubt abuse her as they hate magic. What I called you here today for is to talk about a few propositions I have for you" Albus said while keeping his eyes on the Molly. Molly sat across the desk from Albus bouncing her new born girl lightly "What can I do for you Albus?" she spoke in a cold harsh tone. She truly hated the Potters for not only out ranking her in society and money but for what James Potter had done to her years ago while he was still in school.

Albus grinned as he saw the raw hatred in her eyes before speaking "Well my dear I have it under my authority now to watch over the Potter accounts. Or at least the silver key for the Potter girl's trust account, when the bank finds the other five keys I will have access to the entire Potter fortune which includes all deeds to properties and businesses. What I called you here for was to inform you that I will be sending word that a monthly with drawl is to be deducted from the Potter trust account and be sent to your family's account to use as you see fit. As well as the money I wish plan a wedding betrothal with you. Concerning the Potter brat and your youngest son" before he could finish Molly screeched "I will never allow my baby boy to marry that slut's brat!" her eyes blazing with untold anger. Dumbledore calmed her down slowly before continuing "They will not be married for long Molly. Just until we plan a way to catch her in a clause and then when we do your son divorces her taking every last knut with him. Leaving her defenseless and homeless and completely dependant on me to survive" with that said Molly's eyes lit up with greed and hate. This is the perfect way to get back at both those nasty Potters for what they did to her.

Even though they had set plans into motion and gone through with what they could it never came into their minds that something may happen and happen it did. As the years went by the small girl grew into a smart and beautiful little lady with grace and poise. Just before her 5th birthday she was sent a large box with the uniform and acceptance letter to the very boarding school her Aunt Petunia had gone to. And soon she was off to a world she would learn to live by and it wasn't one of magic but of respect and manners.

Rome Italy, Ladies of Grace Nobility Academy

September 1, 1992 (11 years later)

Situated in the middle of the bustling city of Rome was a large building designed after the ancient roman palaces of older times. The pillars and walls were made from pristine white and soft pink marbles with carvings of cherubs and roman gods. The large building housed the worlds greatest boarding and socialite training school for young ladies. It was called Ladies of Grace and housed young women from only the most exclusive families all over the world. The grounds surrounding the many story palace was filled with ornate fountains and lush gardens each filled with a separate flower.

The north garden and maze was the largest and held every color rose in existence. It was the garden holding the private dorm or dorm mansion for the highest ranked school house Ladies of the Rose. Only the brightest and most elegantly trained young ladies made it into that school house after first year exams were through and they were allowed entrance to one of the four school houses. . You have to have excellent grades, extraordinary beauty, grace, wealth and breeding to enter the school house of the roses.

To the west, east and south were gardens of equal sizes but much smaller then the northern garden by half. To the west was a garden filled with water lilies and ponds, to the east was a garden filled with sunflowers and grass meadows and the last garden to the south was filled with tulips and fruit orchards. The school house dorm rooms for the Sunflower, Water Lilies, and Tulips were all in the inner palace as they were the more commonly entered houses. The three house dorms were on the sixth, seventh and eighth floor. The first through fifth floors being the different school functioning class rooms, library, kitchens, dining rooms, gym, pool and infirmary.

Out in the northern garden in what appeared to be a beautiful Italian villa styled manor was the Ladies of the Rose dorms. Surrounding the large villa on all sides were roses of every verity and color, fountains, benches, small pools, gazebos, pathways and a rose bush maze. The large five story villa was the color of the setting sun. The first floor held a large library, large kitchen/dining room, study room, living room, indoor pool, and play room. The second floor held 15 bedrooms, each with it's own bathroom, that each housed two girls each varying in age from 6 to 18. Each older girl took on a younger girl as a little sister to help her through her school life. The top three floors held a bedroom of loft size and each one had its own balcony, bathroom and study and only housed one girl each. These bedroom floors were for the top three girls of the school. The top floor room went to the Lady of the Red Rose who was the top student and the big sister to the Lady of the Yellow Rose who was ranked number two and one the floor below her. She was the big sister to the Lady of the White Rose who was ranked number three and on the floor below her. Each girl had their own floor, and the Lady of the White Rose had yet to take on a little sister.

Sitting at a large vanity in the middle of the far west wall of her room beside the open balcony doors, where let in a strong rose filled scent sat a 12 year old girl that appeared to be reading a letter. She was dressed in a pure white silk skirt that fluttered around mid thigh that held black rose like vines in an intricate design along the hem. Her white silk blouse was covered in a shimmering silver silk vest with a white rose crest outlined in black over her breast pocket. Her rose crest being that color, as well as the color of her uniform showed she was currently the third ranked scholar here, she was Lady of the White Rose and would one day be the Lady of the Red Rose once the two older girls graduated. She was the youngest girl to ever gain rank in the top three sense the school opened. Her lush black hair fell to her mid back with sharp golden streaks running from root to tip. Her emerald eyes glittered in the mid day sun but glittered with tears as she finished reading the letter unfolded before her.

To Whom It May Concern:

We are sorry to inform you that on the night of August 30th an arson attacked the home of Mr. Vernon and Mrs. Petunia Dursley. The house of number four private drive was completely destroyed and both bodies were found to be completely lifeless. We are sorry that such a tragedy has occurred for both you and Dudley Dursley and we here in Britain give our deepest sympathies. According to the last will and testament of Mr. and Mrs. Dursley you are to remain in Italy at the school you are attending as it is fully paid for and they have been made your guardians until age 17. It seems that your aunt and uncle were not very trusting of some people here in England and so have made it so you and your cousin are not to return until the summer before your 17th birthday. As stated in the will so that when you do return you are a legal adult in the eyes of the law and may do as you wish. All money retained along with the money from the land being sold has been placed in a private account that will be told at a later date. We await your return in the coming years.

Sincerely,

Missy Stevens

British Law Offices of Brant and Brant

Serena remained were she was sitting as tears flow down her cheeks. Her beloved Aunt and Uncle were no longer here. She was not even allowed to return for years to come. She hoped Dudley was ok and would write to her soon. It just didn't make sense that someone would hurt her aunt and uncle let alone murder them. She hoped they received justice soon, and with those thoughts in mind she stood and folded the letter into her uniform pockets and left to the library to study for her upcoming term exams. She was determined to make their memory proud.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

September 1st 1992

Looking out over the great hall was a large table full of teachers. As the new students were finally sorted into a house Albus saw that one person seemed to be absent yet again. Albus Dumbledore was beyond pissed as once again Serena Potter was absent from the new students once again this year. She was supposed to show up last year but she never came. Not only has she missed a whole year of learning but the stupid girl was supposed to be in an engagement season already with the Weasley boy. Looking over the Gryffindor table he caught sight of both the Weasley boy in question and the newest arrival his little sister.

Ron was seen sitting at the head of the Gryffindor table with his little sister beside him. Each house took on what was called leadership roles. The young men and women picked were considered royalty among their houses. Slytherin had it's Prince and Princess of Ice currently Draco Malfoy with the seat beside him still unoccupied, though he was sure the stupid Pansy girl was working up to getting it, Gryffindor had Ron and Ginny as their Prince and Princess of Fire, Ravenclaw had been with out a Prince and Princess of Air for the last four centuries seeing as no one seemed powerful enough for the seats, and Hufflepuff had it's Prince and Princess of Earth, again two seventh years. It looked as if the weasley boy and his greedy sister had forced their way into being the new prince and princess of fire and in a sense that was what they acted like. Ron Weasley had bragged and continued to brag about how he was to be the future husband of the girl who lived and so was treated as if he was the savior himself, he insisted on it seeing as no girl was more powerful then him a boy. Dressed to the hilt in expensive silk robes and flashing his custom wand all over the place making many glare on in hidden hatred and disgust. Albus personally couldn't stand the boy or any of the family really but they were needed for the time being. The headmaster's eyes then darted to the youngest Weasley. She was a first year but her attitude made her appear as if she was always the ruler of the Gryffindor house beside her brother. Like him she was decked out in expensive silk robes and held a flashy custom wand. She was made the so called Princess of Fire simply because her brother commanded it and because she had started a rumor that she was betrothed to Draco Malfoy, the boy in question denied it as did his parents.

Sighing deeply Albus stood up and called for everyone's attention. "Now now calm down students. I wish to welcome you all back for a another wonderful year and for those first years I hope your first year here is as magical as it can be. Once again I warn all of you that the forbidden forest is just that forbidden to all students. No magic in the halls and no jokes or pranks allowed in the school from any shop in town. I would also like to repeat that if anyone has seen or heard any information on our elusive savior Serena Potter that they are to report it to me immediately seeing as she has both disobeyed school summons and has failed to comply with her marriage agreement. Tuck in" with that said he once again sat down and started to eat.

Little did anyone know was it was to be a few more years before Serena ever set foot back into the country and that all hell would break loose when she did.

London England

June 1, 1998

4 to 5 years later

At one of the airport's waiting gates a boy about 16 standing at about 6ft 3 inches with silken golden brown hair that fell around his eyes was sitting and waiting. His sapphire blue eyes were sparkling in excitement as he waited for his cousin's plane to come in. His plane had been earlier then expected so he waited for his sister like cousin to arrive. He was bulky and seemed to have little fat but that was from the material arts and boxing training that he went through at school. He was wearing dark blue jeans that were a little baggy. A white button down shirt and ebony combat boots which were the style in Germany at the time. Dudley smiled sadly as he remembered that this was the first time back in England sense he left at age 5. It was not as happy an occasion as most would think seeing as his parents had died long ago leaving him and Serena with only each other. His eyes shot up as he heard that the plane he was waiting for had landed and so he stood waiting for his beloved cousin.

Meanwhile on the plane that had been later do to some weather most of the passengers were upset or tired. One 16 soon to be 17 year old young girl was not she simply was glad to be home in England after her many years at school in Italy. Her cousin would be waiting and together they would put their sadness to rest and be there for each other. Her long ebony hair flowed around her in a river of inky folds to her knees, thick streaks of shimmering golden blonde flowed like liquid metal through the inky masses. Her sparkling emerald eyes were lined in a deep smoky gray make-up. Her shirt was a sheer silver silk top that flowed off her shoulders slightly like mercury but her 36C breasts were held nicely in a strapless tan bra. Her black mini skirt came to just above mid thigh. Her long slender legs were bound in knee high heel black boots highlighting her toned muscles.

(( This is what Serena Mari Potter looks like but with different clothes, and hair HYPERLINK " . .html" . .html ))

Her body was as close to hour glass as you could humanly get from her sword training, material arts and kick boxing training. Her fingers came to brush back some stray hairs showing off her long slender pianist fingers tipped with black painted nails, each nail holding a different Japanese character sign love, loyalty, devotion, happiness, sadness, pain, joy, life, equality, and protection in sparkling silver. She soon left the plane and spotted her only family. Her 5ft 9in frame ran as fast as she could and jumped into her cousin Dudley's arms and hugged him tightly. She had missed him over the last decade or so they had been parted but now they were together even if only for one summer.

The small family of two made their way to collecting the many bags brought home by Dudley and Serena. The teens climbed into the back of a cab as the driver loaded their bags before joining them in the front. They told the driver to take them to a nice hotel in the middle of London and soon they were dropped off and secured in a large two bedroom suit on the top floor. Dudley and Serena then decided to go out and explore and maybe do a little shopping. They had been sent letters over the summer along with debit cards to an account where the money left from Vernon and Petunia's death was left for them. They walked along the streets before parting ways to enter different stores.

Serena entered a ratty old pub by the name of The Leaky Cauldron and was surprised to see people in strange clothing to be sitting inside. A kindly older woman walked up to her. "Are you a muggle born dear? You seem about 16 or maybe 17 so a 7th year deary but I guess you could be an extremely late comer to Hogwarts. Well then follow me I will get you into Diagon ally before I leave" having only nodded Serena followed her to a brick wall in the ally out back and gasped as she saw it magically melted into a large arch way. "There you go dear I'm sure you'll do fine from here though I am sure your parents gave you money to exchange so head to the white building first" with that said Serena walked forward while the lady turned and left the other way.

Pulling out her cell phone she proceeded to call Dudley, which made many around her look at the device strangely, explaining that he needed to go on North shire road tell he came across a run down building. As soon as he said he had found it she told him to enter and ask for entrance to a Diagon Ally with that said she hung up her phone. Not more then a minute later the wall behind her opened again to a very shocked and fearful Dudley. "I don't know where this is but it's so cool The lady that showed it to me said to head towards that big white building. Said something about being a muggle born" Serena said before taking her cousin's hand and leading her only family through the street towards the building. As they walked up the stairs they noticed the golden writing plate on the door with script written down the middle. Serena smiled softly as she started reading it aloud.

Enter, stranger, but take heed

Oh what awaits the sin of greed

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more then treasure there

Once Serena was done reading it, the pair cautiously went into the tall building. They were surprised to see it look like a normal bank, all accept that the tellers were what appeared to be goblins. Serena still holding tightly to her cousin's hand walked forward leading him and herself to a free teller. "Hello sir. I don't know what to do or ask for sense I have never been here before" Serena said softly, the goblin looked over it's large podium down to her and with what she hoped was a smile asked in a soft tone "Name please and thank you for the show of respect. Most never do" he said softly smiling back. "Serena Mari Potter" with that said they watched as the goblin's eyes widened and asked for them to wait there. Minutes went by before the goblin returned with an older one following "Ms. Potter please follow me. Your family may come as well" nodding softly the family of two followed him back into a large private office.

"Now Ms. Potter I was hoping to see you 6 years ago but you never showed come your 11th birthday nor any year after that. But either way you are hear now. Now sense your parents passed on, which all of us here give you are deepest sympathies, their estate must be over turned to you now that you are of legal or soon to be legal age in the wizarding world at 17, and yes we know you have a little while yet to your birthday but we think it best we do this all now. Now to deal with the accounts and wills. Your mother and father left you with a good number of properties: Potter Manor just outside Gaily Scotland, Gryffindor Castle outside of Lions Head Scotland and Ravenclaw Castle just outside of Eastern Moore England. Two brownstones in London, a manor in India, two apartments in New York and Los Angelus America, a large tudor manor house in Georgia America, as well as mansions in each of the following: Italy, Germany and France."

"Along with all those properties they left you six accounts here. The Potter vault 218, Gryffindor vault 18, Ravenclaw vault 12 along with a trust vault 568 in your name, James Potter's vault 462 and Lilly Potter's vault 463 which were their own personal vaults. Now the keys to the three family and two personal vaults have not been seen in over sixteen years and your trust vault key has been held by a Albus Dumbledore for the last sixteen years" Serena listened to all that was said before reaching to her neck and unclasping a hidden silver chained necklace. Upon the silver strand lay very small charms that were once on her baby bracelet long ago. She placed it before the goblin "I have had these charms sense my aunt and uncle took me in sixteen years ago. They always told me to keep them extremely close as they would be important one day. Sense you tell me my parents did magic could the keys on this be the ones that were lost" Serena spoke softly.

The goblin very carefully removed each small charm from the necklace before slowly removing any spells that may be on them. As soon as he did the three golden keys and two silver keys grew to normal size, the wands grew to an 11 inch black willow wand with veela hair core and an 10 ½ inch Italian olive wood wand with vampire fang core. The broom gained in size tell it spanned across the desk and written on the handle was silverfish which they guessed was the name of her father's broom. The goblin picked up the five keys running them across a small stone that glowed a dark red when the two silver keys went across and dark emerald when the three golden ones went across "Yes you were right Ms. Potter these are the keys to both the family vaults and your parents personal vaults. Your parents must have placed them on you right before their deaths to protect your fortune" he smiled softly.

He then lifted his head and spoke again "There are two things we need to clear up before you go down to the vaults. One is the status of your trust vault. Albus Dumbledore has been taking out money for the past sixteen years along with the allowed monthly donations to the Weasley family and we wish to know if we should stop the funding or if you wish to continue" he spoke but was surprised by the reactions. At first Serena and Dudley held confused looks, knowing that no money was ever delivered to her when they were younger let alone in the last years seeing as Serena was away at school in Italy for over 11 years.

With those looks Flickers continued on with a little more detail "Along with his own personal with drawls we have a large sum of money being sent to a vault under the family name of Weasley, it seems they were given permission by Albus Dumbledore to have a set monthly payment withdrawn after your disappearance sixteen years ago and were told that their account would get a new donation once every month or so. All this has been happening sense you disappeared from the magical world. Albus has taken out a total of 1,500,000 galleons and the Weasely's have taken over 2,800,000 galleons all of which was supposedly under your permission Ms. Potter " the goblin said with a deep tone. Serena was pissed and soon sparks seemed to flow from her like lightening in a deep onyx black and her emerald eyes slowly started to change from vibrant green to a deep black. Her cousin Dudley was beyond the point of pissed as his face was turning a deep shade of red "You mean a group of people we have never even heard of has been stealing money from my dear cousin sense she was one year old! Money she never knew she had! And none of you saw fit to check with us!" Dudley growled low in his throat. The goblin seeing that the man was getting mad gulped.

"I was told by Albus himself that he had the permission of Ms. Potter's guardians and that all was in order. Albus is very well respected and trusted in our world and so we never questioned his intention towards Ms. Potter" but before the goblin could continue Dudley spoke up "Me and Serena have been out of the country for 11 years and just 5 years ago my parents, her aunt and uncle were killed by a fire!" with that said the goblins eyes widened. "As I see your faces and with this new information you have given us I see we were lied to. All we need is a signature from Ms. Potter to prove that the signature we were given is false and we can sue for the return of the money plus interest" as soon as the goblin said that two signed documents appeared along side a blank sheet of parchment. Picking up a quill Serena dipped it in ink and signed her name across the blank sheet. Once done the two sheets to the left of the newly signed one glowed a bright florescent orange "What does that mean sir?" asked a worried Serena.

The goblin held a tightly shut sneer along with cold calculating eyes "It means my dear lady that not only were we lied to for the last sixteen years but we have more then enough to sue them for the money stolen. The other point I wished to come across to you was that it seems my dear that Mr. Dumbledore also brought in what he claimed was an old family arranged marriage contract that was supposedly signed sixteen years ago and has been in enforcement for that long. But seeing as no one year old can sign their name we now have more proof that this contract is false. Here is the contract" he handed over one of the false documents, once it was in Serena's hands she read it out loud:

England Ministry of Magic

Documentation of Intention to Marry

We at the Ministry of Magic here by declare the arrangement to marry one Serena Marie Potter and one Ronald Brian Weaseley. The arrangement is that upon their first year of Hogwarts the two for mentioned would become engaged at the welcoming feast at Hogwarts with the teachers as witnesses. Over the next six years of school they are to get to know each other and each others families. The summer of 1997 and before their 7th year at Hogwarts starts they are to wed upon Serena Mari Potters 17th birthday. Sense Serena Marie Potter is the last of her bloodline, the control and management of her money, vaults, and properties will be handed over to the Weasley family for safe keeping. These are the conditions of the marriage contract set by the Weasley family seeing as they are graciously allowing Ms. Potter to marry into their esteemed family:

[ Bridal party may not commit adultery or lie at any point in marriage. Bridal party may not in any manner bring dishonor to the Grooms family. If she is proven unable to bare an heir this clause will take affect as a dishonor. If any of the above is done the guilty bridal party forfeits all money and property held under her name before and after marriage to the effected Groom party. ]

[ All money and properties are joined after marriage and are under control of the husband, under circumstances of divorce it is then control is given to the victimized party after reasons for divorce are proven true or false. ]

[ All children from this union will remain with the husband and his family as they hold a better offer of upbringing. All children will hold no connection to the Potter name as they will be enlarging the Weasley family not keeping the Potter name alive. ]

Once this contract is in effect it can not be appealed while one or both parties are in a set of school terms. As such this contract is binding and permanent for the for mentioned parties according to ministry law. Along with their signatures this contract holds their magical readings, if false and proven to be such all above will become illegal and invalid along with a heavy fine be demanded by the offending party.

X Serena Marie Potter X Albus Dumbledore [ Witness to the signing/document ]

X Ronald Brian Weasley

X _

( Ministry of Magic Witness )

"It seems that it wasn't even a different signature style used to sign the names of both you and the Weasley boy but Albus's own signature style that signed everything but I am sure he had the permission of Mrs. Weasley to sign her son's name the greedy woman. Always coming in here and demanding more money from her son's wife to be accounts though we never did as she asked. It also does not carry a Ministry witness signature or seal which should of red flagged us a long time ago to it being a false and invalid document but Albus said that would be taken care of when you came in 6 years ago. Seeing as your faces show distaste and anger we can see that we were lied to about you or your guardians agreement to this and that it is indeed truly a false document and a misdeed towards you Ms. Potter. Now we can sue for both stolen money and breech of conduct with a forced illegal marriage contract. This is a great dishonor in pureblood society" he spoke as both Serena and Dudley held appalled looks at the talk of forced marriage and were glad it was not valid. Neither believed that a girl should loose her freedom of choice when it came to who she married unless it was truly her parents who did a contract with someone with her best interests at heart.

They watched as the goblin signed a few documents and wrote two short letters before he sent them along a line of tubes before turning back to them with a smile as the new documents came back "All is settled now Ms. Potter while your in your vault two letters are being sent to the offending parties along with notice that all money owed is already being taken from their vaults or holdings and is as we speak being placed in a new vault under the title of Serena's Trust and the number is vault 769. The money will be completely returned with interest by the end of this day and will be in the new vault. Here is the new vault key." Serena took the new tiny silver key and laced it along with the three gold family keys and two silver personal vault keys through a beautiful new unbreakable anti steal chain the goblin had given her and then placed it around her neck. The goblin then sent both her parents wands and old style broom along with another goblin to be stored in the Potter family vault for safe keeping.

"The Weasley's seem to be a very greedy and money hungry family. Their account did not hold the complete amount stolen from you. It seems they have been doing a lot of heavy spending and crediting for the last sixteen years. No worries though we have cleared out the account and closed it. They may never be allowed to open another one but we shall see what happens. The remaining money will come from the collection of any and everything they have ever bought or given that was paid for with your money and have it exchanged for full value and the money will be returned to you. They will not have the money to repay the fine for the contract so the ministry has sent over the deed to their cottage out in the English country. It's a three story cottage with a surrounding 8 miles of land. The deed was transferred into your name and you may do with it as you wish. Either rent it to them or kick them out. The wards protecting it should fall any moment. Please enjoy your visit and we hope to see you again soon Ms. Potter" Serena smiled as Dudley and herself were lead out and towards a cart that would lead them down to the Potter family vault. She would come back at a later date for the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor family fault as well as her and her parents personal vaults knowing that it was all money anyway.

Meanwhile

A large brown owl left towards Scotland and soon was seen flying up to a large castle set high upon a cliff overlooking a large sparkling lake. The owl landing softly in a silent motion on a large crowded desk were a man in the later years of his life was reading over paper work. Albus sat there wondering were the stupid Potter brat had gotten to. She hadn't shown up for 6 years like she was supposed to and her school letter was returned unopened for the last five years. It was supposed to be her 7th year coming up and she was supposed to be married soon to that Weasley boy but she hadn't been seen sense he left her with those muggles 16 years ago. The Weasley's were getting impatient about getting the brat married to their son.

That wasn't his greatest worry though, because the little brat never come to school for any of her previous years the sorcerers stone was stolen by Death Eaters 6 years ago from the very school it's self. He never saw it coming when Quirral double crossed him and stole the stupid stone for Voldiemort. Now the war had started all over and their supposed hero was no where to be seen. Voldiemort was now gaining more and more supporters as he also gained more strength over the years. They needed the Potter brat and they needed her now. He was just lucky to have all the Potter money from the brats trust vault to support himself and light side for the war. He had drained his own family dry and was supported solely on the brat's trust money. He was still searching for the remaining five keys to the entire fortune. His half moon glasses were pushed up higher on his nose as he slowly started to rub the bridge of his nose. He the turned and took the letter the owl carried and watched it fly off. Turning it over Albus noticed the goblin's seal on it from the bank and wondered if maybe they had finally gotten hold of the remaining keys, he sorely needed more money and the trust account was nearly bleed dry by himself and the Weasley's. He tore the seal pulling the letter free and unfolding it:

Dear Mr. Dumbledore,

We hear at the bank are writing you to inform you that a few illegal actions you have taken against one Serena Marie Potter have come to our attention as they pertain to us and involve her. We are simply informing you that your lies of sixteen years have been uncovered and actions have been taken. It has come to this goblins attention that the note that told of permission by one Serena Marie Potter that gave you access to her trust vault and all money with in was a falsely signed document.

There for actions towards gaining the 1,500,000 galleons taken from her have been put in motion along with another 500,000 galleons to been taken as interest from your family vault to correct this injustice. But that is not the end of the rabbit hole you have made as it also came to our attention that the marriage contract to one Ronald Brian Weasley was also a false document made sixteen years ago, sense it was with out her signature, a one year old can not sign their name sir, or her guardians consent it is there for invalid and highly illegal. A compensation of 1,000,000 galleons has been taken from your vault to appease this injustice. We pray all future dealings with us, if you are ever allowed to deal with us again, are with the purest of intentions.

Flickers, Private Family Accountant for Gringotts Bank.

To say Albus was furious was an under statement, his entire family vault would have been cleaned out with the fine coming to 3,000,000 galleons and then they had closed the account it's self. Not to mention that the marriage to the Weasley boy was the guarantee that the Potter bitch would be under his control and do what he said through out the war sense those stupid Weasely's were naïve and ignorant and did what ever he said as long as money was involved. Now with the money gone, the source blocked and the contract invalid he would have to work to keep the bitch under his control. He groaned deeply as he just knew that the Weasley's would be bitching once the money and everything was taken this afternoon in fines and repayment.

He was just lucky that Lilly's sister hated magic and would allow her husband to abuse the stupid girl, maybe even rape her to further break the stupid bitch, but that doesn't explain why she never showed 6 years ago. Well nothing can be done right now but as soon as she was here he would fix this but first he had to find out who told the goblins of those documents and how they new to check the signature and magical signature that falsely signed that stupid marriage document and permission forum. He also had to make sure that bitch came to school for the upcoming year and was trained to fight in the upcoming war like a good little sacrifice and try and make the plan work anyway even if he had to force feed the bitch a soul binding potion so that it would make her follow the deal he had set with the Weasley's and marry that stupid boy Ron. But first he had to get to the Weasely's and explain what happened before the bank did.

Just as the sun broke through the horizon a large cottage was just coming to life. The house appeared to be toppling over but it wasn't. Inside in was decorated in an ungodly way with to many things clashing with others. It looked as if someone had thrown up different expensive things that were both ugly and useless. But that was just what the family that lived her was about. Money was money and it was meant to be spent not savored and so anything came and went to the desire of the Lady of the house and her desires.

Molly was sitting in the kitchen looking over a few catalogs that held both furniture and clothing. Her thoughts were swimming with ideas of what to buy for her precious baby's. Just as she turned the page Ronald Weasley and Ginny Weasley walked into the kitchen dressed in silk sleep wear, Ginny's even studded with rare jewels. Neither was very attractive in appearance. Both were rather commonly with unflattering wire red hair and sickly pale complexions with pimples and freckles that they flaunted as if it were the clearest skin in the world. Both young teens sat at the table eating breakfast as the rest of the family entered. It was then that Molly saw the Owl fly in.

A large white owl baring a collar holding the Goblin Bank's seal soared through the window were the large family of red heads were eating what appeared to be a late breakfast. Molly stood up and caught the letter the owl dropped. Turning it over she saw the goblin gringotts seal. Molly's eyes lit up as she knew that this must be a good thing.

"It must be a notice stating another with drawl of money from the Potter vault was made into our account again. I hope Albus got the amount raised or better yet we must have gotten all of it by now so maybe he got a hold of one of the other keys to the other vault accounts. Ron will need all new clothes all his current clothes are already over a month old, I mean my baby should only wear clothes that are new and in style. Ginny will need new make-up, clothing and of course a whole new box of jewelry seeing as her old ones have all already been worn once. You never wear the same jewelry twice I say. Albus did the right thing towards giving us rights to the money, I mean we honestly deserve it more then those Potters who never used it, I mean the richest people in our world with the Malfoy's a close second and they never spent a dime of it. I just wish he could find that Potter bitch so we can finish the contract and gain all the vaults. I mean we only had access to one and I'm sure there is mountains of money in others " Molly was smiling.

Molly smiled as she thought back to their plan. Once her little prince married Potter she would have him take every last knut from those vaults and place them into the Weasley family vault with only himself and Molly allowed access. Then Ron was to get a male friend from school drunk one night right before graduation and place him in bed beside the sleeping Potter, after giving her a fertility potion laced with his friends seed to make her pregnant with the other boy's child. Then he would walk in on them and scream that she was cheating on him making sure he had witnesses. Once the divorce was final they would leave her in the gutter some where in London. Then they would divide the properties selling the ones that were unwanted, unusable, or to hard to repair. Then Arthur and her would take Potter Manor once it was changed to Weasley Estate. Ron would take all the mansions to use for his mistresses, I mean her baby should be aloud to sow his oats. One of the castles would be given to him to place a more respectable trophy wife in. Then the rest of the family would get the pick of left over properties but with the notice of rent being due to Molly and Ron for use of them. All of it was planned perfectly.

Percy, Fred, George all groaned silently and wished that their mother and youngest siblings would stop this. They never wanted the money and they had a feeling that this plan was going to bite them back soon and hard. Bill and Charlie even refused to talk to any of them because they saw this for what it was, stealing. They themselves never touched the things their mother bought them over the last sixteen years knowing that they were bought with stolen money. Ron was sitting next to his mother beaming at the idea of the best and most expensive clothes and robes. Ever sense he was one he was given everything he ever desired be it clothes, toys or trips. He had seen more of the world then any of his siblings minus he little sister. He wore only the best silk, all his books were of the highest quality, and his broom was the best of the best. His owl was a rare breed and his sexual appetite was sedated thanks to paying a girl by the name of Hermione while at school.

Ginny smiled as well as she thought back to all her new clothes she had already circled in Madam Malkin's catalogue, she also had a new list of jewelry she wanted along with the new boots and make up that just came out. She wanted another owl and a new broom. She smiled thinking back to all the new things she was bought when ever she demanded it. Another thought brought a smile to her face as she remember that this year she was finally old enough to go and sign that contract with the Malfoy's her mother promised her. Draco had been avoiding her but the girl's never came near him either thanks to her threats. Once the contract was signed Draco would no longer be able to avoid her seeing as they would be engaged. She of course would demand the most expensive and elaborate ring he could buy.

Both Ginny and Ron's eyes gleamed with greed and selfish thoughts of all the things they would buy. Both listened closely as their mother broke the seal and started to read it aloud:

Dear Weasely Family,

It has come to our attention that two highly illegal and unethical actions have been done to a most honored and highly regarded client of ours with your family involved and at the forefront. It has been gathered that for the last sixteen years a large monthly with drawl from an account belonging to Ms. Potter was being sent your own family vault. This was reported as her trust fault which was set up by her parents for her school funding and after graduation living. But the money was withdrawn for your own children's schooling and your family's own personal enjoyments and use to the sum of 2,800,000 galleons. It has been proven that such permission was falsely given by one Albus Dumbledore and you had prior knowledge of the fact that this was an illegal agreement to steal money from Ms Potter. We here at the bank think little of families willing to steal from others, let alone one who does not know the money existed. We have there for taken the 800,000 galleons that was remaining in your fault but seeing as the other 2,000,000 as well as the 500,000 in interest is not there we are sending collection goblins to acquire all items bought with the Potter money and trust us we will find everything so don't bother hiding it. It will be given back to the party it was stolen from once exchanged for it's original worth.

But that is not all you have done to wrong an innocent girl. It also came to our attention that an illegal marriage contract was brought to us with the false signature, proven by the false magical signature embedded into the ink. As well as that it held no seal from the Ministry or a ministry witness from them either. We know that this action is a great injustice and greatly frowned upon by pureblood society. We do not like when we are lied to nor were we pleased to read that a Mr. Ronald Brian Weasely and his family would gain complete control of the money that was not earned and surely not deserved upon the start of the contract. As well as no ministry official signing it. We have there for voided the illegal contract and as compensation to Ms. Potter have taken action to sue you but as we have already cleaned out and closed your family account we have asked the ministry to pull the deed to your house and land. It was more then enough to cover the amount owed and has been redirected in ownership to Ms. Potter. You will be given notice by Ms. Potter with an owl of her decision to either evict you and your children and sell the house or the decision that your family will owe a monthly rent to her vaults here at the bank. We hope any if at all future dealings with us are with the purest of intentions, that goes for your children as well.

Flickers, Private Family Accountant for Gringotts Bank.

Molly stopped talking and fell back into her seat with quivering hands and a pale face.

"All those years waiting for the brat to get older gone to waste. All the money we took from the account taken back along with them coming to take back all the things we bought. All our belongings, clothing, jewelry, all the furniture I bought, everything being taken back. All because that brat decided not to show up! Add to that our precious little Ron has lost his rich bank key breeding mare wife! Albus said that all our planning was fool proof. But that brat had to up and disappear and not arrive at Hogwarts 6 years ago. We should be living the high life in that large manor not that good for nothing Potter brat, even as we speak she is most likely moving into Potter Manor" Molly was breathing hard from her raving, Arthur waved his wand and summoned the letter to read it himself before sighing "Well it all seems to be legal. The money was taken from the vault it seems long before this letter was sent to us, or so it implies here, so that we could not stop it from happening." he sighed softly before continuing.

"And we have indeed lost the ownership of this house because the wards tied to my magic have just fallen which means we are protection less until Ms. Potter herself comes to establish new ones which I doubt she will so be on guard. And from the sounds coming from all over the house all the belongs we have bought over the past sixteen years are being taken from us by goblin guards as we speak. Which means we wait for Ms. Potter's decision and see if we either must find a new place to live or if my next paycheck goes towards a rent. Ron will have to make do with hand me down clothes, books and trunk as well as the old family owl seeing as his own owl will be taken. His hand me downs will be from Bill and Charlie. Ginny will have to do with hand me down clothes, books and share the owl with Ron from you Molly and second hand things from the small store in the Ally. We will have to try and push some galleons towards buying them wands, nothing special just something that will work" Arthur said with a disappointed voice.

A goblin appeared in the kitchen and walked around the room making the new cook wear, dinning wear, tapestries and rugs disappear along with the furniture and clothing currently on the people sitting there leaving them in nothing but their birthday suits. Everyone blushed and covered their bodies with their hands, their faces clearly showing hatred and shame. He then turned towards the family "We have collected everything on this list" the goblin read off a long list

RETRIVAL LIST FROM WEASELY HOME

*Seven Complete Dark Elvin Oak Bedroom sets including Elvin silk sheets, pillows, curtains, and bedding

*Seven Complete Egyptian Muslin and Cotton wardrobes (two female, five male)

*Top of the line magical cookware, Bulgarian china set made from dragon bone china

*Seven complete magic and muggle libraries (400 magic books each, 250 muggle books each)

*Twenty-five jeweled magical tapestries

*One complete set of Forbidden forest wood crafted den/living room set

*two top of the line magical creature catchers

*Four Onyx stone jewelry boxes containing all 2650 pieces of bought or made jewelry

*Five Elvin wood trunks with jeweled school crests

*All Magical Maiden make-up and hair supplies

*Sixteen pairs of dragon leather imported high heels, shoes and boots

*Five Magically bred Black and Gold French Hawk Owls, supplies, perches and cages

*One complete set up of world cup class Quiddich field supplies

*Five magical stereos, all wizard and muggle music, DVDs, TVs, and computers

*Gutted- three complete bathrooms of expensive Italian marble

*Gutted all Italian marble from kitchen

"The only things left to collect are 5 custom wands, two diamond rings, a diamond necklace, a diamond bracelet, 30,000 galleons and two 10 karat sapphire necklaces. Either hand them over or I will remove them myself" the goblin spoke in a harsh tone.

Ginny whimpered while tears were flowing down her cheeks as she removed the 6 karat diamond bracelet and 1 karat diamond ring from her hands. Her 11 inch willow wand with Vampire hair core and ruby jeweled handle was placed on the table along with the jewelry. Percy placed his black apple wood 12 inch wand with werewolf fang core on the table, and George and Fred put their identical fire root wood 13 inch dragon scale core wands next to the others. Ron was glaring at the goblin but put his 12 inch elfin willow wand with Arch angel wing feather core and a diamond jeweled handle and silver inlay with his sister's. "The 30,000 galleons and sapphire necklaces went to Hermione Granger for payment of her 'services' over the last three years" Ron spoke bitterly while ignoring everyone's gasps for his words. Molly was crying hard as she took the two karat diamond necklace from her throat and placed it with the 1 karat diamond ring from her hand in the pile. With the objects placed down the goblin waved his hand and everything disappeared and he checked it off his list. As soon as that was done with he to left with a silent pop back to the bank.

Ron's face was now the color of his hair as he picked up the letter and read it. "Mom none of this can be real can it. I mean that goblin just took 16 years worth of value from my life. All my clothes, my entire chuldy cannon collectables, all my books, my furniture, my bedding, every last thing I ever used at school, even my custom made wand. Mother this is can't be happening! You told us that are life was only going to go up and now we have nothing not even the house we live in. What happened to my bride! What about all the money and homes you promised me!" Ron screamed as the letter dropped from his hands and back to the table. How had his mother's plan gone so wrong. His mother had transfigured a few tea towels into clothes for them to wear until they got more from the attic.

The plan that Molly and Albus made was to send the Potter brat away to her aunt and uncle who they knew hated magic and so would abuse and neglect her to the point of her being broken. While she was there they would bleed the account dry as much as they could before Potter went to get money out for her first year, which Dumbledore would be taking her so that she knew nothing more then what she was told about the money. Then once the welcoming feast was under way Albus was to announce the marriage contract between Potter and himself, she would either be submissive and scared and so would cling to her knew found fiancé or if she didn't she wouldn't be able to do anything about the engagement because she would be in school and unable to appeal it for seven years, which wouldn't work anyway seeing as they would be married before they entered their last year. And sense she was the last of her blood line she would be forced to hand over control of all holdings, money and properties over to him and his family seeing as they were a large family and no where near dieing out.

He had planned to buy the cheapest ring he could, I mean why waste good money he could use on himself. After that he would make sure everything he wanted was bought by his fiancé when he wanted it. Then when they were married the summer before 7th year the plan was to wait tell right before graduation and frame the Potter slut for cheating on him. Their divorce would be in his favor and so he would get to keep everything in her family vaults, the properties and financial holdings and all with out even lifting a finger because they had made it a clause in the marriage contract that he would get everything she owned before and after marriage if she ever cheated on him and he proved it. But now it was all just a pile of dragon dung because someone had gone and told the goblins about the plan and so they checked the signature and now it was all lost and invalid to them now.

Ginny was glaring at the letter as her eyes darkened to an even deeper brown. Her custom wand, her expensive silk clothes, her personal library of books, her entire elfin wood bedroom set, wizard and muggle music and expensive jewelry all gone. "What about me mother! It's my 6th year and I just lost everything from the bronzed baby things you saved of mine to the clothes I just bought last week! You promised me sense I was born that I would be in a lap of luxury and now we are poorer then that stupid Luna Lovegood girl! I'm wearing a towel for crying out loud! I want this fixed and I want it fixed now before the Malfoy's hear about it! Remember mother have it fixed before your meeting to make the contract or you will regret it. I will not loose my future boy toy husband because you screwed up!" Ginny screamed out loud as she was starting to throw a temper tantrum. She was soon running from the room hoping to find at least something left behind in her room but her scream told the house she didn't find anything.

Molly sighed softly and stood quickly moving to cuddle her youngest son. She had raised and groomed him for the last sixteen years to be what he was, or at least what she saw him as. She saw him as a confident and noble man of the family with big dreams and ambitions. Always telling him how he would make them rich and have everything his heart desired. Now it was all ruined. What she couldn't or wouldn't see was that he was a cheating, greedy, lying, little bastard with a heart as dark as a black hole who cared for only himself and his needs. Just as she was about to cross the table to sit back down the kitchen fire flared lime green and out stepped Albus Dumbledore.

"Molly I came to talk to you, but by the looks of it the goblins beat me to you" Albus spoke with a harsh tone in his voice. "Damn right they did, Albus you promised me that all our plans were fool proof! And here we stand with everything we own, including this house, gone!" Molly screamed. Albus was taken back when he heard that the house was taken as payment. "Molly my dear all will be taken care of, meet me at the bank on July 31 and we will settle everything and get it all back, along with Ms Potter and her money seeing as she is coming to school as a 7th year. The wedding will remain as planned it will just be a court ceremony. See you at the bank" with that said Albus left through the fire once more to make plans for their bank meeting. Molly then smirked and moved to hug her prince.

" It's ok my little prince. We simply have to do a little work for what we rightfully deserve. Now when we get to the bank make sure you befriend her. She will have been abused by those muggle relatives of hers so she will be perfectly submissive and naïve and more then ready for a little brain washing about our world. I mean she hasn't been to Hogwarts yet and she is starting as a 7th year she will need guidance. She should have that nasty ratty black hair, and those ugly sickly green eyes. Make friends and flirt, even though it might be painful to knowing that she most likely is ugly as sin, but make sure to get her to like you" she sighed softly before continuing on.

"Then once you have her under your thumb you ask to make a marriage contract and we'll get her to sign one like the last one but tweaked to make it so that you marry at the end of our day visiting the bank to straighten things out but this time it will be legal and binding giving us complete control of the money. Then we follow the plan as if it hadn't been ruined. We will have that money and those properties by this time next year. Now go upstairs and work on what you'll say to get that bitch while mommy cleans up the kitchen" Molly spoke in a sickly sweet tone as she pushed her youngest out of the room.

While Dumbledore was with Molly, Goblins Appeared at the house in London Granger's

Hermione was sitting at her vanity in her room playing with her hair and giggling as she thought about how she would soon be Mrs. Ronald Weasely. One of the richest ladies in the wizarding world. I mean after all the fuck sessions that Ron paid for over the last three years as well as the necklaces he must of planed on marrying her. I mean she was a good fuck, or so the male population of the school said she was, and now that she knew for sure that she was four months pregnant with Ron's child, which he was going to hear about on the train, she was sure to secure herself to a wizard like him. Hermione rubbed her slightly bulging stomach as she continued to think. Just as she finished placing her hair up a goblin popped into her room beside her scaring the day lights out of her. "What are you doing in my room!" she screeched.

"Ms. Hermione Granger it has come to are attention that a one Ronald Weasely has paid you a total of 30,000 galleons over the last three years along with giving you two sapphire necklaces. These items were either stolen money or paid for with stolen money. Therefore I am here to collect all of the fore mentioned items. Please hand them over or I will take them by force" the goblin spoke in a neutral tone. Hermione couldn't and wouldn't believe what she was hearing, Ron's family was rich by hard work and inheritance, they never stole. "I have no intentions of giving you anything seeing as you are sadly mistaken about Ron. His family is one of the richest in our world and you disgrace his family name with such accusations! Now leave my house this instance!" she screamed. All the commotion and loud voices had brought her parents up to her room and now stood in the doorway.

Before Hermione or her parents could say or do anything more the goblin snapped his fingers and the two for mentioned necklaces along with two diamond rings, about 500 books, her new 9 ½ inch Black Ash Wood and Veela Hair core wand, her entire silk wardrobe all disappeared. Along with those things came what appeared to be a large white willow wood crib, rocker, dressing table, changing table, book case, and wall painting of a night sky. Baby clothes and toys disappeared from another room. A small bag of what appeared to be a left over 5,000 galleons, which was for the next school years things, flew to the goblins hand. With all that done it bowed and disappeared leaving a fuming and screeching Hermione behind.

Hermione screamed out loud as she looked at her room seeing it trashed. "Darling what was that thing and what happened to all the things you just bought?" her mother asked a little worried. She was not upset over her daughter's pregnancy seeing as Hermione explained that the boy was well off and would surely marry her once he found out about the baby. "That mother was a goblin from the wizarding bank in Diagon Ally. He said that Ron and his family stole all their money and that what he had given me was not with in his rights to give. But that stupid little beast must have been lying sense Ron and his family have had that money for years. I will see to it that they pay and then Ron will buy all my stuff back" she spoke before dismissing her parents. 'Or at least he better seeing as I am carrying his heir. I will be the next Mrs. Weasley and take over as head of the family if it's the last thing I do!' with those thoughts in her head she started picking up her trashed room.

While all that was happening back at the bank the large cart came to a complete stop before a large stone door engraved with a large crest, a shield in the back round was flanked by two griffins with their wings spread. Three wands were in the middle of the shield while what looked like a crescent moon was shimmering in the background of the wands. The goblin climbed out and helped the soon to be 17 year old Serena and Dudley out. As they walked closer Serena and the large archway glowed a bright silver. The goblin explained that it was the Potter family vault recognizing Serena as it's new owner. Serena then handed the small goblin her necklace that was laced with six keys, the Potter family key, Gryffindor family key, Serena Trust key , Ravenclaw family key, and Lilly and James personal vault keys, the goblin took a hold of a small silver key and opened the large arched doorway. As soon as it was the goblin handed her two velvet bags and sent her and Dudley through the now open door.

They gasped as they walked into a large ballroom size vault pilled high with mountains of golden , silver and copper coins. The back of the vault held furniture, books, jewels, clothes, paintings, and many other things. Walking down a small red carpet that reached a tall black marble table in which a cream colored letter lay waiting addressed to Serena Potter. She picked it up in her hands softly caressing the warm parchment knowing that her parents writing lay with in. Breaking the wax seal she started to read out loud:

My precious little girl,

If your reading this then we are sadly not there taking care of you and spoiling you. We hope that who ever you ended up with have done us proud and raised you into a lovely lady and spoiled little brat. We loved you very much Serena and we hated to have to let you go. We were never involved in the war to begin with and remained neutral up until Lord Voldemort came to our home and attacked us. We blame no one for our death and we wish that you do not either. If the war is still going on we want you to choose your side because of your own thoughts and desires not other peoples opinions. Never allow anyone to sway you to one side or the other, choose the one that is what you think is right and we'll be proud of you no matter what wither it's Lord Voldemort's side or Dumbledore's side. Just make it your own once you decide.

This vault is your father's family vault and holds close to 280,000,000 in total money the last time the goblin's counted it. The furniture, jewels, books, and other things are from over 250 generations of Potters and each one has a painting in the back, even us. They all move and talk, evening holding the memories of everything up until the death of the occupant of the painting. We placed ours in here just before the attack. Along with all the things you see there are a few things we bought for you which can be found just past the jewel boxes with a small piece of paper with your name on it.

Along with the small gifts there is a small chest that contains all legal documents from recent and generational agreements and booklets. Also with in this small chest is written documentation of your heritage on both our sides. You see dear I wasn't a muggle born as a lot of people may tell you. Me and my sister Petunia come from a long line of squibs. We are direct descendents of the great founder Rowena Ravenclaw while your father is the descendent of Godric Gryffindor. Your father is also the descendent of another line but he wont tell me but he says he left you information in the chest about what it is sense it is a deeply guarded family secret.

The Gryffindor vault holds mostly money as many of their other holdings were moved from here or were taken out over the centuries by the Potter family and have been scattered. I believe the goblins came to a total of 1,000,000,000 at their last count. The Ravenclaw family vault is mainly ancient books and artifacts but it does total about 500,000,000 galleons, and once your at Hogwarts I am sure the castle will show you to your inheritance from Ravenclaw like it did me. Both your father and I have personal vaults each with about 2,000,000 galleons in them. We also left you the trust vault that you should have been using. Remember dear that we love you and wish you only the best. Follow your heart and never let go of your dreams. Be who you desire to be and be the best you can be. We love you and will see you again when fate allows it.

Love,

Mom and Dad

Serena smiled softly wiping a few tears from her eyes as Dudley came up behind her and hugged her softly "Aunt Lilly was the kindest woman in the world, remember how Mom used to tell us all about her and how much she was sorry she never let go of her hate for not being a witch like her until after she was gone and they got you. But through you she have been given a second chance and like her and your father me, mom and dad love you" he poke softly as Serena hugged him back tightly. Soon she smiled and pulled Dudley along with her through the fault passing the money and soon found the small place beside the jewels. There was a small piece of paper with her name on it resting on a large onyx colored oak trunk that was buried in nearly sixteen years of dust. Once she had dusted it off she could see the Potter crest in the center of the lid made from a large emerald gem and engraved in white gold. One that must be Gryffindors family crest made from a ruby on the right side of the Potter crest and engraved in gold. What appeared to be the Ravenclaw family crest made from what appeared to be a large amethyst was to the left side of the Potter crest and was engraved with silver lining the jewel on the lid of the onyx oak trunk. What she guessed to be the Hogwarts crest was engraved in gold on all four sides of what she knew now to be a custom school trunk. This is where she should of gone six years ago if she wasn't at a boarding school in Italy.

She saw that there was six locks with a small whole to fit the tip of her wand once she got it so she could lock it. Six compartments each holding a small silver plate with things engraved into them were there to match each lock. In order they were engraved clothing , books and electronics , parchment-ink , hair accessories- make up , jewelry , potions- ingredients- equipment. She smiled softly as she caressed the surface of the trunk before spotting the small chest the letter mentioned. She opened the trunk and placed the small chest at the bottom of her clothing compartment, she then opened her jewelry compartment and saw that it was loaded down with jewelry and single cut jewels waiting to be made into something special and beautiful, to be used when needed. Her cousin smiled towards her as she closed all the lids and the top and he then took the trunk lifting it to his shoulders. After that was done she went looking for her parents paintings and found two of them one while still in school and another just after they were married. Both younger and older sets waved at her and called out loving praise.

As she was walking around looking at all the things that her family fault contained she spotted a waist high pillar that seemed to be made of a black sparkling crystal. She moved forward and saw that a small beam of light highlighted three rings. A golden ring held a ruby with small lions engraved along the band, a silver ring held a deep onyx colored pearl with six pointed stars engraved along the band, the last ring was a mix swirl of silver and gold with a deep purple crystal in the center and along the band were ravens in full flight. Serena smiled softly as she reached out and picked the three up. She saw them reform to look more feminine and then she saw potter engraved along the inside of the black pearl ring, Gryffindor engraved inside the ruby ring and along the inside band of the dark purple stone ring was Ravenclaw.

Serena smiled and showed them to Dudley who smiled to her and put both the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw rings on her index and middle finger of her right hand. He then smiled as he slipped the Potter ring on to her middle finger on her left hand. Afterwards she collected the paintings of her parents and the goblin came forward and put a voice release shrinking spell on them set to release at the point in which Serena spoke her parents names. As they turned to leave Serena pulled the two black velvet bags out and poured galleons in each one tell both could barely close. Once done they entered the cart to head back up.

Once back up to the lobby they started to head out, along the way Serena stopped and handed over the two black velvet bags and asked that one of the bags be converted over to pounds and placed in a magical purse with it being pounds and the galleons. Once done the purse was handed over to Serena. It was made of silk feeling white dragon hide that looked like leather to the untrained eye it was charmed to be feather light as well. Once that was done Serena and Dudley made there way back out of Diagon Ally and through the dark tavern and into a cab that was told to go back to their hotel. Sense Serena hadn't gotten her letter to this school called Hogwarts so both of them agreed to come back later in the summer to shop in the ally.

The rest of the summer was uneventful but for the move Dudley and Serena made into the Potter Manor estate a few miles away from London. They had stayed the night in the hotel but the next morning moved to Serena's inherited estate of Potter Manor. The house was an elegant Victorian style mansion with seven floors including the large cellar and attic. It had over 85 bedrooms, each with it's own bathroom. Three libraries, two kitchens, and indoor and outdoor pool, spa, dojo, as well as two living rooms, a game room, weapons room and servants quarters for both human servants and house elves. The outside was colored marble of a soft cream colored with dark red brown veins. The grounds were 15 square miles and held large gardens made after the ones in Italy. The fountain in the front was shaped and sculpted after Lilly and James Potter in honor of Serena's parents. A large fifteen foot marble wall surrounded the mansion and was stationed at the very edge of the 15 mile estate with gates in the front and back. Serena had renamed their home Hopes Remembrance. This was the start of the small family's new home and happiness. All was normal until Serena's 17th birthday came around.

The morning of July 31 came all to soon showing that summer would be coming to an end soon. The bright light kissed the land across the world but no such place was more beautiful then a large stately manor out in the country. The cream colored marble sparkled with copper brown veins as the seven story home came into few. Outside small little green house elves could be seen tending to the gardens and fields as the two occupants remained asleep. One of the small little green elves popped into a large ornate room just past sunrise.

The room was by far the largest in the entire manor being the master suit. Once you entered through the large double oak doors you stepped into a fantasy of dreams. The floor was a lush thick carpet the color of the grass outside. The walls were made from the same marble as outside but the coloring was a mixture of black, sapphire and deep forest green. White veins in the marble made it seem like the room was under the open night sky. The walls and large open bay window doors were clothed in layers of sheer white and silver silks that billowed in the wind. Along the wall just across from the main doors were the two open bay window doors that lead to a large half circle balcony that held potted plants and a large outdoor canopy bed covered in waterproof white bedding, pillows, and silver hangings.

Back inside the lavish room the wall east of the main doors held the two large portraits of James and Lilly on either side of a large king sized canopy bed. The dark oak wood was built large and sturdy with carvings of howling wolves and slinking foxes along the bed frame. The hangings were thick black silk draped around the bed in a royal fashion. The bedding was soft emerald and sapphire silks and soft cottons. On either side of the large bed were dark oak side tables that both held Italian glass lamps that were colored green and black in the shapes of ravens.

The wall that held the main doors also held a long dark oak vanity with a large mirror that clearly measured the length of half the wall. The large vanity counter held old fashioned black marble bowl and emerald china pitcher for cleaning one's face before bed. The counter also held a elegantly arrangement assortment of make-up, jewelry boxes, books, brushes, beautiful hair accessories, and pictures she had found in her school trunk of her parents and other family members, including one of her dead aunt and uncle holding her and Dudley as babies.

The wall to the west of the main doors held two large oak doors on either side of a large black marble fireplace that was big enough to let a person of large stature to stand inside it. Along the mantle were more pictures of her in Italy and Dudley in Germany. The door to the right of the fire place lead you into a large walk in closet that seemed to be filled with endless clothes sorted by place that it was appropriate to wear them. There was a formal section, club section, summer section, winter section, and a less the classy section for when she wanted to be sexy. Shoes lined the floor from boots to high heels in multiple colors and styles.

The door to the left of the fireplace was a large bathroom made from the same mix colored marble as the bedroom. The bath tub was large, at least five people could sit in it, and it was made of a smooth mountain soap stone. The shape of the tub was like a Japanese natural hot spring, including it's own waterfall that was along the wall constantly filling the tub with piping hot water. The shower was beside it and was made from the same smooth stone as the tub, it two was powered like a water fall and remained always running with piping hot water from an underground spring below the manor. The vanity was a large counter that held two large stone bowl like sinks and beside each were hundreds of small labeled phials all filled with different scented bath oils, soaps, and hair products.

But the room was not what the small house elf was there for, no it was there to shake her mistress awake seeing as today was both her birthday and the day her and master had planed the trip back into London. "Mistress must wake now. Millie came to make sure mistress woke up" Millie said softly and once she saw the curtains open she knew her mistress was awake and so disappeared to finish breakfast for her mistress and master.

Serena groaned as she slipped from her silk sheets stretching her arms above her head. Her pale cream colored skin was encased in a sheer silver teddy and matching thong, she slipped into a pale silver robe and matching slippers before she head off to her bathroom. Stripping from her clothes and collecting a few phials she made her way to the shower. She smiled softly as she stepped under the roaring waterfall like shower, soon having her whole body soaked in steaming hot water. The scents coming from the phials was that of rosewater and vanilla. Once she was completely washed, she lathered her long strands of thick ebony and gold hair. She soon stepped from the shower area singing softly as she started to dry off her skin and took a blow drier to her hair. Smiling softly she sat on a small stool while she brushed and straightened her hair. Soon it was pulled back and up in a elaborate twist braid with a good portion still cascading down around her to the middle of her back. She then took another phial and smoothed rose scented lotion on her still bare skin before smiling softy.

She walked from the bathroom and entered her closet looking over her choices of clothing. She walked over to her casual clothing section while putting on a tan colored strapless bra and thong she had grabbed on her way in. She continued to sing softly as she slipped on a soft silk bell sleeved poets shirt the same color as her eyes. The shirt was skin tight around her breasts were a tie tightened it. From there down it pillowed out around her tell the hem floated around her hips in different length triangles. She then pulled down a pair of skin tight white wash jeans that were decorated with silver vines and emerald colored rose blooms. She slipped into a pair of black sandaled heels before leaving the closet and sitting at her vanity to place her make up on.

She smiled softly as she applied her foundation and light blush before doing a soft emerald green and grey eye design. Her lashes and lips were next before she splashed soft rose scented perfume on before grabbing her silver purse and leaving her room. Once she had made it down to the second floor she entered the large dining room to find Dudley there waiting. He was dressed in a button down shirt the same light blue of his eyes and baggy black jeans. She smiled as she sat next to him and started to eat breakfast.

Just as they were finished eating a large black crested owl flew through a tall sky light and landed on the table before them. Serena took the letter from the bird before it took off back out the window. She opened the seal on the back, which she guessed was the Hogwarts school crest, and pulled out two sheets of parchment and unfolded them. She smiled softly as she read the letter out loud:

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin First Class/ Grand Sorcerer/ Chf. Warlock/

Supreme Mugwump of International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Potter and Mr. Dursley,

Seeing how you both live together I felt that is was not needed to send two different letters. So we here at Hogwarts wish to invite you both to join our seventh year class here at school. You will be expected to work on catching up on your spare time, but teachers will be open to help you all we can. You will be taking a set of placement tests at the end of your first month here, then you both will be placed in the correct newt courses. Along with this letter is a list of supplies you both must have by the time of your arrival at the school on the night of September 1st. We here at the school were deeply worried when neither of your came six years ago and are glad you are both ok and will see you soon. Please report to the train station by 11 am on platform 9 ¾.

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Once Serena was finished she was slightly confused as to how they would get to such a weird train platform but was happy her cousin would be going to school with her. "Well Dudley it seems that we have a day of shopping ahead of us" soon after that was said Serena and Dudley walked from the dining hall and down a large set of stairs to the ground floor which in reality was simply a large garage that held a dark sapphire 2007 Lexis LS, a blood red 2000 Dodge Viper, two 2007 Suzuki crotch rockets. One was a dark emerald green with a dark brown boarder along the bottom, flowing across it were dark blood red rose petals that danced as if with the wind. Along the tail end "Lady of the Red Rose" was written in silver. The other bike was much more manly being colored a blood red with what appeared to be Celtic designs painted along the sides in black with "Lord of the Hunt" written in gold along the tail. Besides the bikes and cars the large open garage also held two limo's and three horse drawn carriages .

Both teens jumped into the Lexus with Serena behind the wheel. Once the car was started and out on the open road the drive was fast, seeing how Serena was a racer she hardly obeyed the rules of the road. Dudley was always just a tiny bit scared when he drove with her but he admitted that they were never late for anything. Once they arrived in London a few hours later they decided to park in a large car lot just outside of the London mall. Serena said she wanted to do some shopping in London before going into Diagon Ally. So they headed in the mall for what was to be a long day of shopping.

Outside Gringotts Bank

Waiting outside the giant doors of the bank stood a small group of people with less then happy faces on. Molly and Arthur Weasley were talking softly as Ginny and Ron sat on a stone bench beside them. The family was waiting for Dumbledore to show before they entered the bank to set things straight. "Molly don't you think that is going to far, I mean you did steal that money from the girl and set up that clearly one sided contract" Arthur loved his wife dearly, even though he knew she didn't love him as he was merely a way to save face all those years ago, but he really hated some of her schemes and decisions sometimes. Molly glared at her husband with dully pale blue eyes "I didn't steal anything Arthur. That money was owed me and it still is and no snot nosed brat will tell me different. As for the contract it was clearly legal seeing as she is the last of her blood line and we are not" Molly stated hotly before turning to coo at her two favorite children. Just as she was done cleaning their faces Dumbledore walked up and lead them into the bank.

A small goblin waddled up to the group once they entered and spoke with what appeared to be an icy tone "How may this bank help you?" Dumbledore bit back a nasty remark but simply placed a fake smile on and spoke softly "We are here to see a Mr. Flickers. We have an appointment with him to discuss a few transactions he did a few months ago" with that said the goblin bowed it's head and lead them through a maze of hallways and stairs before stopping before a large set of silver doors. With that done the goblin disappeared leaving them. Dumbledore as well as they Weasley's were shocked at the family crests they saw carved into the doors. One was the Potter Crest which they expected but not one of them expected to see not only the Gryffindor family crest but the Ravenclaw family crest on either side of the Potter one.

Inside was the most spectacular office anyone had seen. A large fireplace was along the east wall almost taking it all up. It was divided into sections marked off with destinations like Potter Manor, Gryffindor Castle and Ravenclaw Manor as well as a normal one for general floo networks. Straight ahead of the small group was a large golden inlaid oak desk which was piled with chests of jewels and stacks of parchment. Along the marble floor was a golden rug holding the same crests as the doors. Along the west wall was a floor to ceiling bookcase filled with books and more chests. Dumbledore took a wing backed chair that was stationed before the large desk while the Weasley family took the large sitting couch right beside him.

The goblin, Flickers, was just finishing up writing on a set of papers when he raised his eyes and smirked "Ah yes… I was expecting you sometime today. How may I help you?" he spoke in an emotionless tone. Dumbledore bit back another glare before he smiled once more "Well Mr. Flickers we are here to discuss a few transactions you made against us a few months ago. You sent both myself and the Weasley family letters stating that we were having are accounts drained, and in the Weasley's case every one of their personal belongs, their house, and even money gifted away, was taken from us. We would like to know why and why those forums I brought you were declared false" Dumbledore said boldly.

Flickers raised a slender eyebrow before making a sneer cross his face as he clicked his tongue. A few motions from his hand and both the permission form and marriage contract appeared on the desk before the small group. The parchment still glowed a ghastly florescent orange around the signature of Ms. Potter. "Kindly explain this then Mr. Dumbledore, because we have been wondering why, the girl's signature was falsified by your own hand?" Flickers spoke back harshly. Dumbledore glared at the parchments before speaking up "Well you see James and Lilly Potter told me that if anything were to happen to them that I was to become their heir's financial advisor until it was proven Serena could do so herself. But the Potter's died right before we were to come here and make it official. So when I took the child to her Aunt and Uncle they gave me permission to sign the child's name in her stead. They will tell you that they gave me the permission to sign that advisory form" Dumbledore said confidently seeing as they had nothing saying other wise and the muggles would never speak to anything magical out of hatred.

Flickers snorted before responding "You Dumbledore are a bigger fool then I thought. Had you even bothered to check in with the girl you would of heard that Mr. and Mrs. Dursley paid for and sent Serena Potter to a year around boarding school in the heart of Rome Italy from age five tell age seventeen. It appears they wanted their precious daughter to be a loving, nurturing, intelligent lady. But sense you didn't bother to check in with the Potter girl you also missed that her aunt and uncle died over five years ago in a freak fire that completely demolished their house along with all of Private Drive. With their deaths custody and guardianship of Serena and Dudley went to each of the boarding schools that her and her cousin were sent to which is why no one in the magical word was informed seeing how no one knew we existed" Flicker spoke harshly as he made the false permission form burst into flames before the eyes of the group to show he would never make it valid.

By the look on Dumbledore's face this was truly a priceless moment. Albus's face was a mixture of shock and deep seeded anger. His thoughts were not much better as his inner voice screamed about how he should have been told years ago so that he could of brought the bitch back into the country as well as place her in a more appropriate place when she was 12 so that she was raised how he wanted her to be seeing how the muggles had cared for her as one of their own instead of abusing her. "Oh well I thought that she was well off where she was, I can see I was wrong but that does not mean that the form you just burned was invalid" he said with a harsh unforgiving tone. Flickers glared hard before responding "Yes it does Dumbledore seeing how there is no way of proving that consent was given and we here at the bank know that one year old children can't give permission for her name to be signed. It also makes it invalid when it turns out that you and the Weasley family are stealing money from Ms. Potter. Now anything else?" Flicker spoke while trying to hold back the laughter he desperately wanted to let out.

Dumbledore glared hard at the goblin cursing all that was magical because he couldn't force the goblin to do anything seeing as mind reading and such magic didn't work on magical creatures. After a few minutes of silence Ron spoke up "What about my wedding? I'm supposed to be marrying the Potter girl today as she was promised to me years ago. She may have slipped from the contract 6 years ago but today is the day we were told to be married. After the court wedding my mother has set up I demand a full tour of each and every vault that I will inherit as her husband along with her removed from all access with out my express permission seeing as I have to teach her some manners. She had no right to do this to her own future husband seeing as it was my money to spend anyway" his voice held little compassion only greed. Flickers snickered evilly "You must be completely disillusioned young Mr. Weasley as there will be no wedding seeing as the betrothal was not a valid arrangement set by her parents or guardians. You see young man only a child's parents or guardians can set up a betrothal. The contract your mother and Dumbledore tried to pawn off on us was a complete fake. It didn't have Ms. Potter's parents or guardians signatures, let alone her best interests at heart, nor did it have a valid ministry witness or the ministry seal. So no you will not be married today, at least not to Ms. Potter and no you are not allowed with in her inherited vaults and no you will not be taking her off her own accounts. Is that all" the goblin growled out as he stared at them all.

Ron sat back glaring hard at the goblin as if he had just be slapped. Not only had he lost everything he owned but now he was denied his one way ticket to fame and fortune and all because Dumbledore had to go and screw it all up by falsifying a damn signature, couldn't have just forced those damn muggles to sign the damn thing. His thoughts were interrupted though as his mother spoke up harshly "That is no way to speak to my son you greasy little toad. We are your betters and I demand to have everything you have taken from us to be returned immediately! I also demand compensation for the awful way my family has been treated. I believe the titles, land , and fortune that comes with the Gryffindor family crest will do for now. Seeing how they have no decedents we will take them as compensation now. And while your at it get the Potter girl here now so we can go to the ministry and have the wedding like planned!" Molly nearly screeched.

"My only comment to you, you foul woman is NO" Flickers snarled out before simply snapping his fingers once to set the false wedding contract on fire, which in turn pissed Molly, Albus and Ron off to the point of screaming, and then snapping them again to have guards remove them from his office. He smiled as he watched them kick and scream the entire way before returning to his work.

After they were escorted from the bank they split ways. Albus quickly left towards the Ministry to try and fight the banks ruling. Arthur sighed softly and handed his wife a small handful of money. Molly looked down at her hands and saw that is contained five galleons and three sickles "Arthur this amount is absurd. Our two babies need new clothing, new wands, new books, and school supplies. Ginny needs new jewelry and make-up. Both need spending money as well. I mean they are the Prince and Princess of Fire. Give me more" Molly glared hard and her tone was iced over. Arthur took in the cold glare his wife was sending him as well as the smug greedy looks on both his youngest son and only daughter "Molly that is all I have. I only make 1700 galleons every month and you know that. That's all I have left after you went and took what little my pay held this month to buy the new furniture. You will buy only what you need that can not come from hand me downs from Bill, Charlie, Myself and you. Next months pay might very well go to rent so deal with it unless you wish to live on the streets" was all he said before he to left for his office at the ministry.

Molly gasped in shock at how her husband had spoken to her. Looking down at the small amount of money she knew that all she could buy was maybe the new books and potions ingredients, if she haggled maybe the wands to. "Come babies I'm sure we still have credit at the stores. Who cares what your father says. We'll have the money soon anyway so lets go shopping" with greed shining in Ginny and Ron's eyes they walked away all in different directions. Little did they know that the bank had revoked all credit from them, but they would find out soon enough.

Back in London

As all this was happening Serena and Dudley were having the time of their lives out in London that morning. Their first stop was to a near by clothing store. They would be ordering a large amount of wizard clothing that afternoon so didn't need much clothing from the mall but Serena wanted a few normal style dresses and soon her arms were full. She looked around, knowing there was to be formal dances she found five formal dresses. As soon as that was done and paid for they headed out to a large store catering to women. Dudley stayed outside while Serena entered.

She was giggling when she came out with a few bags holding corsets, panties, thongs, bras, garters and stockings. She pulled Dudley down the walkway towards what she knew was a tattoo, piercing and hair salon. Sense they were both 17 they were old enough for the things this store offered. As they entered they were quickly pulled away by separate people who worked there. Dudley was lead away by a girl and Serena was lead away by a boy. Serena sat in the chair and watched as he washed and blow dried her long knee length hair. The inky black and golden blonde streaks shimmered as they were dried.

The long mass of curls was then cut into layers but retained its knee length but it seemed fuller and framed her body like an inky black cape with blonde streaks. She was then sent over to the piercing chair were her ear lobes were pierced with silver hoops holding a tear shaped diamond each, as well as two emerald studs each. Her left cartilage was pierced with three small silver hoops, the middle hoop holding an emerald tear drop. When she went to stand up the girl said to stay still and hold her breath, when she was told to let it go a pain flew through her stomach.

When it was over she looked down and saw a silver belly ring with a dark emerald crescent moon pierced through her belly button, in the center of the crescent moon was an onyx six pointed star. She was then sent over to a black chair were a sweet looking man was waiting and asked her to change into the hospital like gown he held out. Once she returned she laid on her stomach and waited, she never felt much pain but a tickling sensation as the man put what she later saw as a winged wolf in flight going across her shoulder blades and then a castle on a cliff over looking a garden along her lower back with the castle towers reaching just to the middle of her back on her right side. She also got the Italian words 'La famiglia è il sangue ed il Sangue è per sempre' written just under then winged wolf, the words meaning 'The family is the blood and the Blood is for always'. Once that was done she returned to her original clothes and went to find her cousin.

She found him waiting for her by the counter and smiled as she saw him. His dirty blonde hair was now streaked with ebony matching her own making them look like brother and sister. His left ear was pierced as well. She went to hug him but he stopped her and lifted his shirt to show the giant tiger tattoo there in mid pounce with large open grassland around him. Serena smiled and went to pay for them both, as they left they wondered how everyone there knew what was best for them but just shrugged it off as people that knew there jobs.

They looped arms and continued there walk down the walk way looking at the many stores. The went into smaller stores to buy Cds, CD players, Serena went into a computer store and bought a lap top, she also stopped into a art store a bought a few sketch books, chalk, pastels, paints, brushes, char coal, and pencils. Once there small shopping spree in London was done then took their purchases back to the car and stored them. Once they had them in the trunk they turned back around and headed back out. They enjoyed the small walk to the Leaky Cauldron. Once they entered the ratty old building they quickly made their way back into Diagon Ally.

"Ok sweet cousin of mine it says here" here Serena pulled the list from her jeans "that our first stop is a place that sells robes" while she read off the first item Dudley located a store called Madam Malkin's "There it is Serena" and with that they ran towards the store laughing softly. Once they entered they were quickly pulled apart and placed on different stools. Both were soon blushing as both men and women came from all over measuring them in places they couldn't even imagine needing measuring. Once that was done they were hand books of fabrics, colors, styles, and trims. Dudley smiled and spoke to the young woman working with him about what he wanted.

Serena sighed softly as she flipped through the books. She knew she would be bringing most of her clothes back at the estate with her. Soon she had picked out at least 20 different styles of robes from bell sleeved to no sleeved, from pillowing to body tight. The colors ranged from the required black along with dark green, dark blue, silver, dark purple and light pink. She also ordered three sets of dress robes for the two dances and graduation. As she was looking through the last book she saw that all her robes could hold her family crests and so she ordered all of her wizarding clothing, even her school robes, have all three family crests placed on. Madam Malkin made sure to add two hats to their order. Serena asked for a black winter cloak as well as a dark emerald green cloak trimmed in sapphire ice fox fur be made also. Dudley asked for a simple black cloak. Serena handed over the large sum required after they were told the clothes would be delivered to the estate that evening smiling Serena lead Dudley back out into the ally.

They looked at the list and saw the dragon hide gloves and potions equipment. They saw a large shop that held different colored looking pots. As they entered they saw that the so called pots were really cauldrons made from different metals. A salesman walked over and smiled "How may I help you both today?" he asked sweetly. "Well sir we are transferring to Hogwarts this year and we need supplies for a class called potions" Serena spoke back softly. The man smiled and quickly led them to a counter in the back of the shop. He then went around and collected two pewter size two cauldrons, 10 sets of crystal phials, two iron cauldron stands, two brass scales, two top of the line telescopes and two small never fail lighters. "My I ask why we need 10 sets of phials. I mean each set holds over 1000 phials" Dudley asked. "Well I do believe that sense you said you were transferring that you would need the extra sets to catch up on potions from the earlier years" the salesman said. Serena smiled and paid what was required while the salesman placed everything in a feather light enchanted box that seemed endless. Dudley picked it up and they left for the ally.

They were smiling and laughing as they walked up and down the ally. Dudley holding the cauldron box in one arm. They slipped into what appeared to be a wizarding stationary shop. Dudley quickly ran forward and asked for enough parchment to last a year or two. The saleswoman set to work finding changeable length parchment while Serena walked over to a large display of quills and inks. She was looking through the colors and soon she picked out two boxes of black ink, a box of sapphire blue, a box of royal purple, and a box of silver and gold mix. While balancing the five boxes she walked over and took two boxes of hawk feather quills down for her cousin and then took two boxes of black phoenix feather quills down for herself. Once she gathered the nine boxes together she brought them to the front and paid for them along with the 10 stacks of length changing parchment. The saleswoman smiled as she loaded it all into a bag which Serena placed on her arm as they left the shop smiling.

Dudley looked down at the list and smiled "Only Potion ingredients, wands, and books left dear cousin. Which next?" Dudley asked smiling when Serena dragged him into a book store, her home away from home. Once they entered the large book shop called Flourish and Blotts they grabbed a small cart and quickly went to work finding the books required on their seventh year list. When they asked a passing salesman they were soon handed the required books from year one to year seven. They smiled when they had all required books and soon went about picking up random ones they wanted to read. Serena was just reaching for a book on magical beauty and hair care spells when her hand was smacked away harshly. Serena's emerald green eyes glared hard as they met dark brown eyes glaring back "Lay your filthy hands off that book you bitch. I saw it first!" yelled Ginny as she grabbed it from the shelf. Ginny smirked as she flicked her wiry red hair over her shoulder in a snobby way.

Serena continued to glare hard as she finished collecting the books she wanted before meeting back up with Dudley and headed to the counter to pay. She waited at a free counter for a saleswoman but both saleswomen's attention was caught with a woman screaming "What do you mean I can't have the extra books" screamed a stout pudgy woman with the same wiry red hair as the girl beside her. Serena noticed it was the girl that had taken the book from her. "I'm sorry ma'am but you only have enough money for the two required school books" the saleswomen said. Molly glared harshly "I want to see your manager now. I have store credit here. My family is very rich and very well respected and I want those books now!" she screeched. The women just glared back. As the manager stepped up one of the saleswomen walked over to Serena and Dudley to start ringing up their rather large purchase. "I'm sorry ma'am but what the young women said is true. We were told by the bank to revoke the credit we issued you years ago because the bank no longer supports you as a sound investment. You have enough for the two school books but the other six must be put back and I will not allow the order for the other 250 books to go through" said the manager as he removed the six books from the younger girl's arms, who was clearly upset seeing as she was crying and screaming in a tantrum. "Excuse me sir but may I have the top book please" Serena called out and it soon was added to her purchases. With a dark glare from the two women Serena and Dudley left the store with another feather light charmed box under Dudley's arm.

Once they were out on the street they started heading down the alley but were stopped just short of the book store's entrance. Serena turned around as quick as lightening when she felt a boney hand touch her shoulder. She soon came face to face with the red headed girl and what appeared to be her mother. "Yes?" Serena asked softly "I believe you have something of mine" came the harsh reply from the girl. Serena's left eyebrow rose slowly as she looked over the girl. Her wiry red hair was in a low pony tail. Her dress seemed to fall off her shoulders from being a size or two to big "I have no clue as to what your talking about" Serena said as she started to turn back around. Ginny glared hard "That book! It's mine and you bought it. I want it now and as your better you will give it to me now!" she ground out harshly. Serena laughed out loud "You.. You think you're my better. That's just so bloody funny. Listen here you greedy little twit. You are not my better let alone any ones else's. You couldn't afford the book, I more then could and I wanted it so I bought it. Deal with it" with that said Serena and Dudley quickly left.

Ginny wanted to scream as she watched the two walk away loaded down with packages while she held a small bag containing one book for her and another for her brother. "Mother it's no fair. That bitch must have bought over 1000 galleons worth of books and here I am with two galleon's worth. One isn't even mine but Ron's!" Ginny screeched out. Molly continued to glare at the retreating teens before leading her sobbing daughter away to find Ron and try another store for the things they wanted.

Serena and Dudley had just appeared outside a darkened store that smelled oddly like dead road kill and flowers. Entering through the open door nearly made them gag. The dead animal parts that lay in giant barrels and glass jars would make anyone sick to their stomachs. Dudley and Serena made their way through the small aisles to the large counter in the back. A man who seemed as old as the store sat on a small stool reading what appeared to be a newspaper. "Hello sir me and my cousin are here to collect our school ingredients. We also require a large supply of ingredients for year one through six potions to use on catching up with our grade" Dudley asked with a tone that he acquired in his boarding school that demanded attention and respect. Serena smiled softly at him. The old man made quick work bringing 14 boxes to the counter in a record twenty minutes. Their was seven boxes for each of them but 14 in total. The many boxes were placed in a carrying feather light box like the other purchases and as soon as they were paid for Dudley placed it with the other two he carried and they left the smelly shop.

Only one shop was left and then they would go and get lunch before returning to the mansion. The last shop they had to go to was Ollivander's Wands and was located near the entrance of the ally. It was a dusty old one room place that was covered floor to ceiling in shelves that all held tiny long boxes that Serena and Dudley assumed held wands. Dudley placed the three boxes down next to the bag that Serena had placed down. Both soon found their way to the counter and rang a tiny bell that summoned an older gentleman who's eyes appeared large and round.

"Welcome young man and young lady. My name is Ollivander and how may I help you this early afternoon?" he spoke in a soft but respectful tone. Serena smiled softly "We are new to Hogwarts seeing as we were at school abroad for the last six years sir. We need wands before starting are seventh year." Ollivander smiled brightly at the respectful and lady like tone she carried and new she was brought up to be a great lady someday. He moved forward and after being told which arms they wrote with he took a few measurement on each before disappearing to find a wand for each of them.

Dudley was the first up and after trying over a dozen wands and having no reaction he seemed to be loosing his excitement. Ollivander rubbed his chin while thinking before moving further back in his store to find a rather dusty box and bringing it to the front. Once the lid and tissue was removed Dudley pulled a sleek black colored wand with a gold colored handle. It was about 11 inches long "It's made from a branch of magical black wood, its a rare tree found only in northern Germany. The handle of this wand was dipped in 24 karat gold. It's 11 inches long and it's core is three strands of banshee hair woven into a braid" Ollivander said as he watched Dudley wave it with in the air and a shower of gold and silver sparks shot from the tip. Serena jumped for joy and hugged Dudley tightly. Once the wand was boxed back up and in a bag Ollivander started on Serena. She was slowly going through wand after wand and when it came to be twice as many as Dudley had tried and not working she started to give up.

Ollivander returned once more with another dusty box and opened it. Serena moved the tissue and gasped softly at the beauty that lay with in. Her finger wrapped around a silver colored handle that morphed into a pure snow white colored wand. "That my dear is my oldest wand as it was made over 1000 years ago. No one knows for sure who exactly made it just that it was stored with in this family waiting to be sold. The wood is said to only grow on the moon when a kingdom flourished there. The tree was called the Serenity Luna and it was the purest white color with leaves the color of pure silver. The only known piece of that wood to ever make it to earth is currently in your hand. The core was analyzed to be braided mane hair from a unicorn Pegasus hybrid wrapped around a basilisk fang. The handle was dipped in completely pure silver. It is measured at 12 ½ inches long" while Serena listened all she could focus her eyes on was the beautiful wand. With a gentle wave sapphire, emerald and silver sparks lit up the store.

They quickly replaced her wand in it's box, placing it in the bag beside Dudley's and paid before moving from the shop and down the ally to small café that looked both beautiful and modest. They were seated along the back at a small table beside a softly roaring fire. Three boxes were beside Dudley that were the books, ingredients and cauldrons and beside Serena were two bags holding their quill supplies and wands. They both quickly ordered their lunches and began talking about what they thought the school would be like. As soon as they had finished and paid they made their way from the café and back down the ally.

They made one quick stop and picked up a school trunk that Dudley need, Serena having both the Hogwarts seal as well as the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor family seals on hers placed the Ravenclaw family seal on Dudley's which had made Dudley shed a few tears of joy. As they left the trunk shop they spotted what appeared to be a pet shop across the ally and quickly made their way over. Dudley quickly moved over to the hawks while Serena moved along the lower but larger cages. As she walked around one shadowed cage caught her eye. She moved over and peered inside and was shocked to see two vibrant purple eyes stare right back. It appeared to be a wolf but the color of it's fur was a dark blackish purple and eyes were a vibrant bright purple. It's back also held two black feathered wings that spanned about half it's size. Serena noticed a small sign that read Shadowline. She smiled and reached into the cage allowing the animal, clearly male, to sniff her hand before nuzzling it softly. Serena quickly found a salesman who brought it out of the cage on a black Italian leather leash which he handed to Serena. Along with the leash she collected a large feather bed, food dishes and toys. Dudley met her at the counter carrying a large black cage that held a pure black and white spotted hawk. She smiled and paid for both animals before they left the shop. The supplies and boxes had been stored in Dudley's trunk for easier carrying, his new hawk on his shoulder. Serena held the bags while walking her new wolf like pet on a leash.

Just as they were about to leave the ally one more shop caught Serena's eye. She knew that Dudley was tired and so sent him on his way back to the car while she entered the small fairly new shop's front door. The inside held row after rose of shelves of what appeared to be equipment for a type of sport. Along each wall were brooms of all different speed, size, style and age. She walked around collecting a set of gloves, pads, winter and summer gear, as well as books and manuals for both her and Dudley. Soon she had everything it seemed but the brooms. Shadow, as she had name her pet, sat proudly at the door waiting for his mistress to return. A salesman walked forward smiling "Hello young lady anything I can help you with?" he asked softly.

Serena was slightly startled but smiled non the less "Oh yes sir you can. I have everything but two brooms. Do you recommend any of these, money is not problem" she spoke softly. The salesman's eyes lit up and quickly lead her over to the shop's window that was currently decorated in draping black, silver, red and gold fabric that was sheer and intertwined almost like waterfalls of color. There sitting on two stands balancing as if in flight were two spectacular brooms. "The one on the left is called the Firebolt Flare. It is currently the second fastest broom in the world and holds the best record for both balance and thrust" while he talked Serena looked over said broom. It was about 5ft in length and made from a dark amber wood. The end was made of a light tan wood and were attached with gold wire. She saw the name of the broom written in gold along the top of the handle. "The one on the right is a brand new model called the Black Widow. It's the fastest broom in the world, best in maneuvering, diving, and acceleration. Best on the market and one of a kind. The marker had an unfortunate accident when it was made and can no longer remember how to make it. And it seems he never wrote it down so only one was ever constructed" listening Serena looked at the broom in question and smiled at the beautiful creation. It's handle was made of the blackest wood she had ever seen. The end was made from think sticks of a place white ash wood held on by thick silver wire. The name was embossed with silver letting along with a small print of a black widow spider and a web ran down the 6ft length of broom. She stroked it softly before turning to the salesman "I'll take both please" with that said both brooms were taken from the window to be written up, the salesman holding a large amount of galleons as well.

While Serena was waiting a boy walked in that reminded her oddly enough of both the woman and girl from the bookstore. He looked around before coming to the window "What! It's gone" he cried out as he saw the stand empty. "Do you mean the black colored broom?" Serena asked softly. The boy turned to her looking her up and down and grinned. "Why yes I was.. But forget that for now who might you be?" he said in a voice that clearly she guessed was supposed to be seductive. His thoughts were roughly the same as he took her in. He thought about what he could do to her if she was his wife and not the Potter slut. She held back her gag but before she could respond the salesman came back with two brown paper wrapped brooms and a large bag of her other supplies "Thank you for your business and I hope to see you again" he said as he handed her the three items. "Yes thank you" she took them and smiled before waving to the boy and leaving the shop and ally to head back to the car and her waiting cousin shadow close to her side and being protective.

Ron just stood their with a dumb founded look on his face. Not only had a girl ignored him but she was also the owner of the broom he had desperately wanted. His eyes hardened into a glare as he ran from the shop trying to catch her but was to late. 'That bitch ignored me.. ME the prince of fire! No one should have that much money, at least no one but me' as his thoughts ran wild he soon met up with his mother and sister, who were apparently even more pissed off then before. It seems they could only buy half the needed ingredients and two of the books. The wands would have to be hand me downs as well. He would have to share with his slut on the side Hermione for potions. It appeared that the bank had cut off all the credit that they had once the account was closed. Just more reason to damn that stupid Potter bitch. They soon went through the Leaky Cauldron and into the floo to head home.

Outside of London far into the countryside

Molly, Ginny, Ron just returned home all with either pissed off or upset faces. They entered their home to see it barren of all the expensive furniture and lovely paintings. They knew the whole house looked like this. When they entered the kitchen they saw Percy, George and Fred sitting at the table. "How did the meeting go mother?" Percy asked as he finished his summer homework. Molly set the two small shopping bags down as her and the youngest weasley's sat down at the table "Horribly dear. That stupid goblin not only told us that he wouldn't give any of our things back but that we deserved all that happened to us. Said we willingly stole from an innocent girl. Potter is anything but innocent, most likely slept with have of Italy already. Then when Ronnie-kins demanded her be presented to him for their wedding that stupid beast denied him his bride saying that the contract was never legal." Ginny took over the story from there with a clearly pissed off and spoiled tone of voice "Then he proceed to kick us from the room and revoked all our credit for the stores in the ally. We didn't even have enough to fully supply either me or Ron. Father even said that we would have to live with hand me downs seeing as every month we will have to pay rent" just as those words left Ginny's mouth a sleek black and white hawk flew through the window and dropped a letter before flying away. Molly broke the seal and pulled the letter free and started reading it aloud.

Dear Weasley Family,

My name is Serena Marie Potter and I was informed earlier this summer that you all have been taking a generous liking to my family's money or at least a very small fraction of it anyway. I was honestly surprised that people could be that greedy and to steal from someone they have never even met. I was one year old when you all started to take money from my trust account and I am now 17 and still you saw fit to think that it was your money to take. I am not a mean person and so filed a statement with the ministry that allows you all to continue living in your home with the required rent owed of 1500 galleons a month. I am over looking your attempt to capture me in an unfair contract with your son. But do not mistake that for forgiveness because you will never get that. I simply wish to move on and forget you people even know my name, though from what I hear that will be impossible seeing as I am called your savior. I expect the rent payments on the first of every month and I have warned the bank to send me the statement by the end of said day to prove that you have done this. Pleasure speaking to you.

Sincerely,

Serena Mari Potter

PS. The bank has charmed this parchment to act as a self contained document. Nothing written on here may be duplicated or copied. So don't get any thoughts on using my signature for anything as it wont work.

With that said the Molly, Ginny, and Ron knew that there was nothing short of dieing they could do to get their home back. With that said they all went to their rooms to sleep, with all of them sleeping on ratty old mattresses sense the goblins took all their new furniture and they had little money for anything else.

September 1, 1998

Kings Cross Station Platform 9 ¾ , London

The next morning they woke to the smell of bacon, eggs, and cheese toast. It seems that human servants had delivered it moments before to each of their rooms as a going away present to them. In Dudley's room he quickly tucked into his breakfast while in Serena's room she went and took a shower. Once down she turned around in the mirror to check her tattoo. She smiled as she dried off and pulling her hair up into a high pony tail clasped with a large dark royal purple bow. She applied light make-up in shades of grays and blacks to make a smoky style over her eyes. A pale rose red color was added to her lips and cheeks along with bronze glitter.

She moved over to her closet and pulled out a black thong and put it on. Then she pulled on a soft black ankle length Egyptian cotton skirt that had two slits on either side that reached the middle of her thighs and was decorated in silver flowers and emerald vines, it held two royal purple rose clips made from jewels at the top of each slit. She then pulled out a dark purple halter that was designed like an bandanna that tied around her neck and just below her large breasts with stings leaving her tattoo completely visible as well as her entire stomach and abdomen. She pulled on a sleek black school robe with all three crests over her heart on the robe, it still had room for her school house crest. She then slipped into black sandaled heels that tied up to her ankle with purple ribbons. Smiling to herself she attached a black ribbon choker with a dark purple diamond around her neck. She left her closet and went to eat her breakfast making sure all the things she bought on her birthday including her lab top and CD player and Cds were in her trunk in their proper places and that it was at the door ready to leave along with her ticket. As she was finishing up Dudley came out carrying his trunk as well. Once that was done and everything cleaned up they loaded the car, Dudley's hawk and her Shadowline included, and headed off to the train station.

Once their Dudley and Serena loaded up their trunks onto a trolley. Dudley placed his now caged hawk on top of them, while Serena held Shadow on his leash. Dudley and Serena quickly made it through to platform nine and three quarters, after following the god awful red headed family. Once there trunks were placed above their heads in a free compartment they set the cage on floor under the window and Shadow curled up by the door on an open seat, he soon was softly sleeping. The two teens watched as other students showed up and got onto the train.

Once everyone was on the train the whistle blew and soon the moving motions of any train were felt and they were on there way. Dudley pulled out a book on Herbology to try and catch up to the other 7th years and Serena took out one of her medium sketch pads and her colored pencils. A few hours later when the sun was starting to head into the horizon a small trolley stopped before their door. Serena and Dudley went to investigate and found it laden with strange food. Serena pulled a galleon from her purse and handed it over. They each took two bottles of butterbeer and 2 chocolate pastries. They then shut their door and went back to there seats to eat there snacks, shadow snuck a piece while Serena wasn't looking.

In another compartment along the train Draco, Pansy, Crabe, Goyle and Blaze all sat in a large compartment eating treats. They were talking about their summers when the door was flung open. All eyes turned to see who had disturbed them and all groaned to see that it was Ginny Weasley. Ginny smoothed out her securely closed school robe before moving into the room and sitting directly in Draco's lap. Draco for his part re swallowed the contents of his stomach that so badly wished to come back up "What do you want weasel?" he spoke harshly as he dumped her on the floor hard. All the others sat laughing as Ginny glared hard from where she fell "That is no way to treat your future wife Draco!" she spoke harshly. Draco blanched as he looked at her. Once again she was wearing make up in a whorish way and seemed to be hiding her clothing which was strange. "Weasley you need to get it out of your head that I would ever marry you. You are nothing more then a money hungry slut who will learn the hard way that you don't get what you want. Now leave before I throw you out" Draco ground out harshly and smirked as he watched her scream as she ran from the compartment crying.

Back in Serena's compartment they finished their snacks and went back to there respective pleasures, Dudley reading and Serena drawing. She was just starting to color in the drawing she did of her tattoo when the door was flown open. Serena's emerald eyes flew up to see the red head from the Ally the day before. He was wearing what looked to be slightly ragged jeans with a tattered maroon jumper. His red hair was flown every where and his brown eyes shimmered with something Serena couldn't place "Hello again there beautiful I'm looking for a Serena Potter and this is the last compartment on the train, but I don't see her here but might you tell me where she went or better yet why not finally tell me your name?" he said with a clearly faked sweetness.

Serena slowly placed down her sketch pad and stood showing off her halter that held her full breasts and showing off her stomach that held a sparkling emerald and onyx crescent moon and star belly button ring. Her long black Egyptian cotton skirt flowed around her, the two slits opening to reveal her slender muscled legs, her school robe billowed around her and the three crests were slightly hidden under her arm. "You already seem to know my name seeing as I am Serena Potter and I'm right here. Why are you looking for me?" Serena spoke softly tilting her head to the side. Ron's mouth nearly dropped to the floor when he heard that the goddess from the day before was the Potter bitch. She didn't look abused, submissive or ugly at all. He growled silently when he thought of all the money she had and how the contract wouldn't work anymore. "Oh well I never expected you to be this beautiful. May I introduce myself I'm Ron Weasley" Ron held out a hand expecting her to take it.

"Ron Weasley? From the Weasley family that was stealing money from one of my vaults and who was trying to get me into a marriage contract, mind you an illegal one, with out my consent?" Serena spoke with the same tone that made it seem like she was still sweet and friendly. Ron gulped softly while trying to figure out how to turn this to his advantage "Well you see your parents and my parents were good friends and wanted us to marry but you disappeared so when it was time to sign the contract someone signed for you" Ron spoke while trying to move closer and gain entry to their cabin. Serena blocked him as did her cousin Dudley who had stood up by now and was beside and slightly behind Serena. "That doesn't explain why people claiming to be friends of my family would steal from my trust vault knowingly for sixteen years and I read that contract while at the bank Weasley and I did not appreciate that your family demanded the ownership and control of MY family titles, fortune and properties nor did I like it that should anything go wrong and it was proven my fault either framed or truthful you would retain ownership of my fortune and properties. You may leave now we have nothing to talk about" Serena spoke as she slammed the door closed and locked the door.

Ron stood outside the door speechless before turning away and walking back to his cabin half way down the train. He opened the door to the cabin and entered looking at the people inside. To the right was his fellow 7th year Gryffindors Seamus and Dean and the left was his little sister pouting, apparently her yearly visit to Draco was the same as always and he told her off. Ron growled low in his throat as he took a seat by the window on the left "God damn that Potter bitch! She was supposed to be this wimpy, submissive, abused bitch who would cling to me! Not to mention she was supposed to be ugly as sin not some goddess! But no instead she's a confidant, beautiful goddess that knows when someone is lying or pretending. Not to mention it's because of her our family lost all our good things and money even are custom made one of a kind wands. She's dressed in silk dripping with money while I'm sitting here in resized clothes from my brother Charlie! And now WE have to pay HER 1500 galleons each month in rent! How is this going to look when the Prince and Princess of Fire enter the school dressed like this!" Ron fumed and raved.

Just as he finished his rant their compartment door slammed open once more. There stood a pissed off Hermione Granger. Her hands on her hips as her hazel eyes glared at Ron with a look of both confusion and anger. Her top was a revealing sheer tub top the color of blood showing her belly that seemed to stick out like a big pumpkin was under her skin. Her legs were encased in tight black jeans that covered her black army boots. Her bushy hair was back in a fancy braid and her make up seemed a little on the sluttish side. "I demand my 30,000 galleons back, my necklaces back, you to finally ask me to marry you and that you place me as Princess of Fire at the starting feast! Would you also care to tell me Ronald why a goblin came and took not only the money you gave me but my two necklaces as well?" her tone was icy and cold. Ron glared back at her with his harsh brown eyes "No, No, No, and that's up to Ginny and for your information miss know it all it's because the money was coming from that bitch Potter's account all along. My family has been helping themselves to the money for 16 years but over this past summer Potter came back and found out we were taking money out and demanded it all back, that includes all the sex money I paid you! Were broke now" he bit out with an icy over tone.

Hermione was both shocked and angered beyond believe that her one way ticket to fortune and political fame was shot down. She placed herself on the seat across from him and with a sneer spoke a line of words that would forever haunt Ron's life "Well what a time to loose all that money seeing as I'm 6 months pregnant with your child Ron Weasely!" she screamed at him. Ron's eyes looked down to her stomach and took in the information. 'God Damn it no wonder she kept demanding I not use protection! She was lying about birth control! She was trying to capture me in a marriage! Well tough luck seeing as I am working on the Potter bitch for a bride' but his thoughts were interrupted once more by her screeching voice "And you better make me the Princess of Fire this year or so help me god! I should be their not your stupid sister!" Ron glared at her but ignored her as she argued with Ginny the rest of the trip.

As the sun was done setting and the sky was turning from deep indigo to dark blackish blue the train slowly came to a halt once it was stationed at the platform in the town of Hogsmeade. Everyone piled out of the train in their small band of friends and headed towards the waiting horseless carriages. When Serena and Dudley left the train they were shocked at the sight of such a beautiful castle in the distance. Sense they did not know of which way they were meant to go they headed towards the large man by the lake side ushering first years towards him. "Excuse me sir but me and my cousin are the new transfer students and we are confused of how to get to the castle: Dudley spoke softly.

Hagrid turned slowly to see the two 17 years olds standing behind him, one was holding the leash to a rare male Shadowline, a few steps away. He smiled softly before holding out his large hand "My name is Hagrid and I am sure that riding with the first years wont be a problem seeing as you'll be sorted after they are. You two just hop into a free boat and we'll be on our way" he spoke in a booming voice. Serena took a boat filled with two girls who seemed to shake with fear. She smiled and pulled them close singing softly to them like she used to with the young ones from her school in Italy. They were also soothed by petting Shadow who growled softly in pleasure from the attention. Dudley took the boat beside his cousin and started talking to the boys with him about what it was like where they each lived. Soon all the tiny boats were moving towards the castle and each occupant of the boats was looking on with aw.

When the boats docked Serena and Dudley made it a point to help each and every first year from their boats, something that shocked Hagrid who made a mental note to tell whatever head of house they got of their good deed. Once all the kids were out Serena took the hands of some of the little girls clinging to her, a few were even riding Shadow, while Dudley was making the boys laugh by racing them up the large stone steps. When they all reached the top they were meet by a tall woman with dark brown hair pulled back into a tight bun. "Welcome first years and transfers to Hogwarts school of Witch Craft and Wizardry. I'm professor McGonagall and I am the transfigurations teacher. Please follow me first years. Serena Potter and Dudley Dursley please wait tell you are called" McGonagall spoke softly while turning and leading the first years into the great hall.

It almost seemed like hours to the two as they waited out in only what they could guess was the main hall of the school. Just as they were about to sit down they heard a booming voice "Now that all our new first years have been welcomed to their new houses we have a very special treat tonight. A young woman and young man are to be welcomed into their 7th year here. It seems that they have been at muggle boarding schools for the last 11 years and so we are here to sort and welcome them here tonight. May I first introduce Mr. Dudley Dursley!" when he heard his name Dudley moved through the doors and walked down the middle of what he saw as four tables filled with students. A few first year boys were waving at him which made him smile. He walked up the platform and stood before a stool with an old hat on it. "Tell us about your self Mr. Dursley?" the man he could only guess as the headmaster asked.

Dudley turned towards the students and smiled "My name is Dudley Dursley and I live with my cousin in a manor just outside of Gaily Scotland. When I was six I was offered a scholarship to the Lords of Power boarding institute in Germany. It was a year around school that taught leadership. When I returned to England for the summer I was surprised to find a letter inviting me here. I hope to make a few new friends while I'm here" Dudley finished and was told to sit on the stool. McGonagall put the hat on his head and a few minutes later it screamed "Hufflepuff!" One of the tables in the center all stood screaming welcomes and clapping loudly. Dudley smiled and replaced the hat as he stood and went to the open seat at the table welcoming him.

"Now for the young lady that will be joining us. She was at a boarding school as well and was supposed to join us 6 years ago. You may know her, may I introduce Ms. Serena Potter!" Albus's voice boomed out. The doors were opened once more and soft clicking steps from heels was heard and everyone turned gasping at the person who stood there. It was the girl-who-lived Serena Potter standing tall at her height of 5'9" and smiled brightly. Her long thigh length pony tail was resting over her shoulder sparkling in the light with golden and ebony streaks. Her sparkling purple bandanna top showed off her smooth stomach while her long silted skirt swayed around her as one long leg was revealed bent out in front of her. Her school robe flowed around her in such a way it just screamed power, the crests once more hidden under her arm. Her sparkling emerald eyes out lined in a smoky grey design. She smiled brushing back golden and ebony bangs showing everyone the lighting bolt scar as she continued to make her way forward. Shadow growled softly as he padded along the walk way following his mistress to the hat before sitting beside the stool.

Serena smiled softly curtsying to the teachers as her Italian boarding school taught her to. She turned to face the school tilting her head to once side slightly. "As you heard my name is Serena Potter. You just met my cousin Dudley and like him I was accepted to a boarding school on a scholarship. Up until now I was the Head girl and Lady of the Red Rose, top student of the school and head of the rose dorms at the Italian boarding school Ladies of Grace" at hearing that almost all the girls who were muggle born either gasped or glared on in jealously "When I came home for the summer I was given my letter to come here. I will work hard to catch up to my fellow year mates and hope to make a new friend or to. I may even make a few enemies" with that she glared at Ron who sat at the head of the far table of the right, next to him was what appeared to be his sister. She giggled softly as she sat on the stool while the hat was placed on her head.

'Ah so the Potter heir has finally come to Hogwarts' {Who are you?} 'I'm the hat on your head my dear and I am in your head to judge which house you should be in' {Well I hope you find something. I know father was in Gryffindor and mother was in Ravenclaw but I want to be where I would fit the most not where my blood has gone} 'Very well. You are brave, loyal, ambitious, and Intelligent. I see you were an honor student and top of your classes at your last school. You would be good in any of the houses but sense you crave knowledge and acceptance for that knowledge I believe that it should be' "Ravenclaw!" The house table right beside the one Dudley now sat at stood and as one clapped with grace and elegance. As Serena walked down the small steps from were she left the stool and hat she shook hands with a few of her new house mates as she sat down. Shadow right behind her and laying at her feet but keeping his eyes watchful.

Albus held back the glare and scream of rage as he saw the Potter brat go to the Ravenclaw house instead of the Gryffindor house he had expected her to go to. Well now it was going to be harder to manipulate her he thought as he stood once more and with a few hand motions had the entire hall calm down and take their seats. "Now that all new students have been sorted remember that the forbidden forest is off limits and there is to be no magic done in the halls or between classes. Now eat up!" With a simple clap the table was loaded down with food. All the tables were chatting and eating, all but the Ravenclaw table, all motion in the hall stopped when the other tables saw the entire Ravenclaw table, minus Serena who was confused, stand and bow even the first years. Serena felt a tap on her shoulder which made her turn around and saw that two of her fellow seventh year ravenclaws were behind her and bowing to her. They gently helped her from her seat beside the first years and lead her to the head of the table. She looked at the two elegant looking wing back chairs, decorated in black, royal purple and light grey silks and dark ebony wood, at the head of the table before taking the one on the left , which was quickly cleaned of dust by Terry boot, with a confused look. The one to the right then suddenly disappearing making everyone in the hall cry out in shock, outrage or surprise. Never had any other of the head chairs done that and for good reason.

The entire hall gasped as the Ravenclaws bowed once more and sat back down. Serena looked around and noticed that others were sitting in seats just like she was lead to at their own tables. "Why did you wish me to sit here? And why did the other chair suddenly disappear? The other tables have two chairs here not one…" she asked softly. Terry Boot spoke up so everyone in the great hall could hear "Because Serena we as a house have chosen you to be our one and only leader and ruler. We feel that you more then deserve to rule our house alone and we trust you with are lives. To answer your second question we do not feel the need for a Prince as long as you are our Princess. You are now the Princess of Air and sole ruler of the Ravenclaw house and the first ruler in over four centuries. I believe you will also be the last until your own children come to Hogwarts" hearing that Serena blushed but smiled and started eating showing she excepted. She never saw the deep seeded hatred in the glares sent to her by Ron, Ginny, Pansy and Hermione nor the interest peeked look from Draco Malfoy. Soon after everyone was done eating each house headed off to their respective dorms with their respective royalty in the lead. Gryffindor to the tower, Slytherin to the dungeon, Hufflepuff to a portrait on the ground floor close to the green house entrance ways and Ravenclaws all headed up towards the library were the portrait just across the hall from the entrance doors was their dorms.

The Ravenclaws all gathered around a tall portrait of a woman who was tall and slender. Her long rustic red hair fell down and around her shoulders tell it reached mid back. Her eyes were a soft grayish blue and her smile was knowledgeable and kind. Once the password 'bookworm' was spoken they all gathered into the common room. As they were all starting to move towards their respective dorm rooms Serena felt a odd shiver run up her spin. She turned and looked around the large common room that took after a library more then any sitting room. The walls were lined head to toe in bookcases and the fireplaces were all really stone circles in the floor made as fire pits with couches circling each one with desks along the open wall space. She turned to the left and saw an exact copy of the portrait outside on the wall beside the only wall built fireplace. Serena smiled and walked towards it and was shocked when the lady spoke "You my dear look like my little Lilly. Are you her daughter?" Rowena spoke softly.

"Yes. Lilly was my mother " Serena said softly. Rowena smiled softly and with a soft nod towards Serena she swung the portrait open to reveal a large and beautiful bedroom. Shadow quickly ran through and into the room to explore. The walls were a dark purple marble with dark gray veins growing through the stone slabs. A large platform was raised high in the air with two spiral marble stair wells leading up to either side of what looked like a large king sized bed. A large curtain hung over the bed shielding it from view with thick purple curtains. Just beside the bed cut into the wall was a large arched alcove that held Shadows thick feather bed, a sheer curtain covered the entrance for Shadow's privacy. Under the high platform was a large dark oak desk and plush chair and next to the desk were two large glass doors which she could see lead to a large half circle shaped balcony, it appeared to hold a lush magical garden and in the center made from a blooming unknown flower tree was a large king sized canopy bed with sheer midnight blue bed hanging and covers for when she desired to sleep under the stars. Along the west wall was a huge stone fire place with the Ravenclaw family shield hanging above it. Before the fireplace were two large black leather couches and a small dark oak coffee table. Along the east wall was two large doors. Hanged high above her on the ceiling was a large candelabra chandelier that made the room fill with a dim silvery gold light.

The door on the left lead to a massive private library bigger then any she had ever seen. As she walked around the large circle room bookcases seemed to go from foot to the 20ft ceiling and all the books ranged from 17th century writing to modern books both muggle and wizard. She smiled as she ran her fingers over some of the tombs. Large ladders were placed on wheels to reach some off the top shelves. She smiled. Along the floor were detailed stories of the building of Hogwarts preserved in ornate rugs held together with strong preservation spells. She looked up and on the only free wall was a large portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw with a large black raven perched on her out stretched arm. This one didn't move so it must have been down by a muggle artist.

She soon left the library and headed towards the door right beside it. She pushed it open and gasped as it revealed a beautiful bathroom. The walls and floor were the same dark purple marble veined in soft gray. The east wall held a door which was beside a black marble counter that held two large black marble basins with matching pitchers that acted as sinks with a long thin cabinet on the wall holding hundreds of small phials filled with scented bath soaps, salts, oils and perfumes on shelves. Above the cabinet was a large mirror cute into the shape of spread raven's wings. She turned to the west side of the bathroom and saw a large whirlpool bathtub that could easily fit 6 people. Beside the pool like tub was a large free standing shower that held eight shower heads. She walked forward and opened the door beside the sinks and smiled as she saw all her new and old clothes already placed in the large walk in closet and saw that it was organized in rows of color and style. She saw all her shoes placed along the floor under her clothes.

Along the back wall was a large dark oak vanity and wall mirror that held her jewelry chest and all her make-up. She smiled softly and touched the silver brush and comb that must of belonged to her mother. She then left the bathroom and walked over to the desk under the large platform that contained her bed. She looked over the dark oak desk she saw all her school books from year one through seventh along a shelf that was built a few inches above the top of the desk. On top of the desk laid her closed lab top, her stereo was pressed against the wall with all her cds stacked right beside it. She new that her portable cd player would be sitting on her bed along with her favorite cd inside it. All her ink, quills and paper were in respective drawers. She yawned softly and went to quickly change into a long wore out cotton shirt that used to belong to her cousin and was her favorite sleep wear before climbing a set of stairs and climbing into the thick purple comforter and soon she fell asleep.

In a darkened manor somewhere in the darkened mountains of the southern part of Scotland a group of black cloaked people were standing in a tall ballroom. A large stone throne stood against the far wall. Sitting in it was a man that the many cloaked men and women surrounded. Dark Lord Voldiemort sat in the throne looking over his followers. His eyes were the color of deep blood red and his skin was a place creamy white. He was tall and held a tight muscular tone to his body. His thick ebony hair tied back with a strip of thin leather. For someone who seeped a deep evil energy he was rather good looking "My followers it has been 6 years sense my rebirth and you still fail to find me the child that defeated me over 16 years ago!" Voldiemort yelled out over the crowd.

The death eaters flinched at the loud tone and one was slightly pushed forward towards the throne. He kneeled down and bowed his head before speaking "My lord I have news about the Potter girl. You see my lord my daughter Pansy fire called me before I came to you after the starting feast stating that Serena Potter and her muggle born cousin Dudley Dursley entered Hogwarts this year as 7th years. She went on to explain that the Potter girl had been sent to a muggle boarding school for girls in Italy when she was 6. It would explain why when we attacked her relatives house five years ago why she wasn't there. My daughter also reports that she was given the sole position of royal in the Ravenclaw house milord" Frank Parkinson spoke quickly and laced with fear.

Voldiemort took in the information before waving his wand "Crucio! " and as he thought he watched as Parkinson withered on the floor screaming in pain. So the little girl has grown up. Well lets see how well she can fight me now, maybe she will even be willing to follow me if given the right persuasion. Just you wait Potter I will have you and or you will lose.

Hogwarts

The next morning found the school waking up in a rush for getting to breakfast on time. The Gryffindors hadn't even shown up yet, the Hufflepuff and Slytherin kids were trickling into the great hall in small groups every now and then. The Ravenclaw students seemed to have all woken up and walked down together on time. Serena sat at the head of the table with the seventh years flanking her smiling while they eat their food. Her long hair was pulled up into pig tails that trailed down her back to her thighs. The ebony and golden streaks shimmered from the dampness they still held from her shower. Her face held a natural looking make-up design and her school uniform fit her like a glove showing off her hourglass curves and large bust. She smiled and giggled at the jokes that Terry Boot was telling the other 7th years. She smiled and waved as her cousin walked in with Hannah Abbott beside him blushing. She raised and eyebrow but smiled and went back to eating.

She was still astounded that the four houses here each had their own set of house royalty. She had entered the common room early and was pulled aside by her fellow seventh year ravens and the whole thing was explained. Each house as a whole voted upon a male and female to become what was called the house Prince and Princess. Gryffindor was House of Fire, Ravenclaw was House of Air, Slytherin was House of Ice and Hufflepuff was House of Earth. These two were the leaders tell they graduated or someone better was voted in. They held power over house decisions, were active role models, and were the ambassador for the house to the head teacher of said house. Terry then went on to explain who was the royalty from each house "From Hufflepuff it is seventh years Sara Killins and Mark Wood, from Ravenclaw it is just you Serena, from Slytherin it is Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson, and from Gryffindor it is Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley. Though from what I hear Hermione Granger is trying to over throw Ginny seeing as she is spreading her legs for Ron. It also looks like she might be pregnant but no one knows for sure who's the father" he explained and then continued "Sara, Mark, Draco and yourself were all fairly voted into your positions. Ron and Ginny had to used force and rumors of marriage contracts to yourself and Draco back in first and second year to get into power and Pansy Parkinson just slept with anything that walked from her house, minus Draco, to get her position" he finished with slight distaste in his voice.

As she thought over the information she watched as the great hall was filled with both students and teachers the chattering and loud speaking filled the morning air. As everything was winding down the ceiling was filled with screeching as hundreds of owls came flooding into to their owners. Seeing that none had come for Dudley she stood and walked over and tapped his shoulder. They both smiled before leaving the great hall together as they were both headed towards Transfigurations.

At the head of the Gryffindor table Ron sent a dark glare at the retreating back of Serena and Dudley. 'Not only is she beautiful and over the hill rich she was given sole power over her house while I sit here sharing with my sister! It just isn't fair!' His thoughts were interrupted by a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see his sister who like wise was glaring at the two retreating from the great hall towards their first class. They talked amongst each other. Ron and Ginny came up with a plan that was sure not to fail. Ginny would go and befriend Serena gaining her trust and then she would drop hints about how wonderful, loving, and devoted her brother was to her new best friend. Once they were both in Serena's small group of close friends they would then start asking for Serena to help them by taking them clothes shopping and getting them new wands and books. Of course it will take a little time but soon Ginny would have all the money she wanted and he would have a contract he would make sure went through this time.

After Transfiguration Dudley headed off to Herbology while Serena had a free period. She smiled and kissed her cousin's cheek and took her book bag and headed off towards the large rose garden along the west wall near the forest. Just smelling the scent of roses all around her brought back memories of Italy. Once she arrived she found a small stone bench where she could curl up and pulled out her Potions book along with her DADA book. She took the warm summery breeze in with a smile as she studied for her two afternoon classes. Just as she was starting to let her mind drown in the words she was reading a hand tapped her softly on her shoulder. Serena yelped softly in surprise before turning around. She saw deep silvery blue eyes meet her emerald green ones in a dead lock. A boy her age stood their with his own books in hand. His softly silvery gold hair fell around his shoulders pulled back softly by a leather strap.

"Hello my name Draco… Draco Malfoy. Prince of Ice. Your Princess Serena Potter right, the sole ruler of the Ravenclaw house of Air" Draco spoke softly taking the seat right beside her. Serena smiled and held out her hand which Draco took into a warm handshake before kissing the top softly. "Yes I am and it is a pleasure to meet you Prince Draco" Serena smiled while pulling her hand back and closing her book. "Draco is just fine.. May I call you Serena?" he spoke softly smiling. She smiled back nodding softly. They sat their for almost half an hour simply talking. Draco was finding talking to Serena far more fun and interesting then he first thought after the way Dumbledore told the students about her 6 years ago. He remembered how Dumbledore told the school after the first years were sorted and Potter hadn't shown that she was a spoiled brat and if any of them should see her outside of school to report her to the headmaster for punishment sense she was trying to get out of a marriage contract with the youngest Weasley. At the time Draco couldn't blame her seeing as he was trying to as well, still was in fact.

"Would you like to go flying for a little while?" Draco asked as he stood and held out his hand. Serena seemed to think it over for while before smiling and nodded while taking his hand. He pulled her up and lead her through the garden tell they came to the open field right next to the garden's pathway. Draco called out the summoning spell and soon his Firebolt flew right into his hand. Serena smiled softly and did the same spell but what shocked Draco was that the Black Widow flew into her hand. She giggled at the face Draco made when he saw she was the owner of the one of a kind broom.

Draco quickly took off into the sky showing off his years of tricks. Serena smiled softly as she slowly climbed onto her broom. She felt a sudden heat that made her heart fill with warmth as the broom took on a mind of it's own and slowly sailed her through the sky up towards Draco. She smiled as she slowly released her hands and held them out like wings. She laughed out loud and seemed to call out to the sky. Draco watched as she flew, the sun making her ebony and gold pigtails sparkle as if filled with stars. He lifted a hand to where his heart was and felt the heat rise there. He smiled understanding that there truly was something magical about Serena and it wasn't a spell or charm. It was simply her and the way she lived by her heart.

They talked about Italy and the on going war and flew all through the free period laughing at times and other talked as though they knew each other their whole lives. The chimes from the clock tower rang out announcing that it was the end of period and time for lunch. Serena and Draco landed and she quickly packed up her books, with a simple command her broom flew back to her room and smiled towards Draco "I hope to talk to you again. I'm glad I found a new friend in this new world" Serena smiled softly as she walked towards the great hall. Draco smiled back and started towards the hall after she disappeared. He was glad to make a new friend to, she was beautiful and kind.

Soon the seasons started to show more and more as time wore on. The summer months seemed like a dream as they morphed into fall. October came with chilling winds as the Halloween Feast was vastly approaching and school seemed to take over for the higher years. Serena and Dudley had excelled in their placement tests and continued on to excel on the OWL tests and current NEWT classes but to do that they would be with in the library studying tell the very minute before curfew. Every free chance she got Serena was either seen studying or about the school grounds with Draco talking or flying, the later more then pissing off Ginny and Ron Weasley. On one chilly Saturday Dudley had dragged Serena down into town with a few of his Hufflepuff friends. While they all ran to Honeydukes she walked along the dirt road looking at all the shops with her purse in her hands just in case. While she was walking a small hand tapped her shoulder. Serena turned around and came face to face with a girl she remembered was named Ginny, the self proclaimed Princess of Fire. She remembered that Draco had told her about the Gryffindor head teacher McGonagall had revoked the entire house's spending account permanently because she caught Ginny and Ron trying to embezzle money for their own personal uses. She appeared to be dressed in a tattered green jumper that was more then a little small on her and tattered and ripped jeans. Serena smiled softly "Hello. Your Ginny Weasley right?"

Ginny smiled on the outside but she was glaring on the inside. 'Stupid bitch purposely left out my title like I was beneath her! I'm the god damn Princess of Fire I'm her better seeing how I have been titled longer!'. She tried harder not to glare as she was trying to get Potter to like her. She could just imagine all the nice things she would have again once this bitch was out of the way. "Yes. Though I prefer everyone calling me Princess Ginny seeing how I am the Princess of Fire and I am entitled such high respect and devotion. I was wondering if you wanted some company. We Princesses have to stick together you know. Even help each other out when in need" she spoke with well hidden fake sincerity and laced with a begging tone. Serena looked over the girl knowing she was in the grade below hers.

Ginny had been trying to get her attention for over a month and a half now and Serena was sure it wasn't for the best of intentions, she always seemed to bring up topics about borrowing money or how good a match her brother was for her. She held back a sigh and smiled nodding as she played along with her "I will only call you Ginny or Ms. Weasley if you prefer sense your title is not above or equal my own. Seeing how you were not voted into your position as princess of fire but placed there by your brother's orders, who mind you lied his way into his position as prince of fire, as well as the fact that I am a sole ruler and you are a co-ruler you are not entitled the privilege to be called Princess by me a sole ruler of my school house" She continued to walk along with Ginny now at her side. Ginny was glaring hard at Serena while they walked. As they past a store that held glittering jewelry and expensive clothing in the window Ginny quickly ran over and nearly pressed her whole face to the glass. "There pretty aren't they" Serena spoke with a soft and kind tone as she watched the younger girl's eyes gleam with want and unhidden greedy desire.

Ginny wanted to glare so badly at Serena because before this summer all the things in the window were like what she had once owned but then the bank came and took them from her by Serena's orders. These were things she would come to town every weekend to buy and rub in her pathetic friends faces and laugh, at least when she had friends, but that was up until this summer that is. Ginny sighed softly "Yea there really beautiful. This was the type of clothing I used to wear until this summer when Gringotts had everything taken away by another clients orders. My specially hand crafted wand, silk and satin clothing, entire bedroom set, jewelry, school supplies, trunk, broom, owls everything was taken this summer. I'm left with second hand things from some store in the Ally and from my mother's youth" Ginny spoke in a simpering tone hoping to maybe gain sympathy and maybe guilt Serena into buying her the new clothes and jewelry, or better yet an entire new wardrobe.

Serena inwardly sighed at the poor attempt for her sympathy but never showed it on her face. She walked forward and looked at what Ginny was sighing about. The silk dress was a lovely coral pink with soft white edging. It was off the shoulder with bell sleeves and low neckline. It ended about mid thigh and seemed a little revealing but in a classy way. The matching robe was a snow white crushed velvet. The dragon hide boots were among the most expensive and were a pure white color. She had seen the 24 karat diamond necklace with matching tennis bracelet and 1 karat ring in a similar store in Diagon Ally "I'm sure that someday with a lot of hard honest work you may be able to afford those things or something like it Ginny. Nothing in life comes easy" Serena spoke as if she was clueless towards Ginny's attempt to get her to buy them for her. That seemed to spark a small fire of anger in the girl "What are you talking about! You did nothing for all that money! All you did was pop from between your whore of a mother's legs!" Ginny screamed while watching as Serena started to walk away and glaring hard at her. Soon after though she ran as far away as she could to throw a tantrum were no one could see.

October 31, 1998

Halloween Night

Evening of the Halloween feast had fallen upon them and Serena had just stepped from the shower as steam pillowed around her as if she walked through thick clouds. She softly sang to an old child's lullaby as she swayed and twirled in sync to the music only she could hear. Once her skin was dry she sat at her sink and brushed her long sparkling ebony and gold hair as she continued to sing. Once it was dry she put it up into two pig tails positioned high on her head. From those two pig tails she made four braids on each side weaving dark royal purple ribbons through each one. Once done she made her way into her large sitting room like closet. She placed dark purple body glitter on her skin that held a teasing scent of vanilla and lavender. She them applied black and dark purple make-up around the top half of her face in feather designs to make what looked like raven's feathers crowning around her eyes. Once her make-up was done she moved towards her clothes and pulled out one of her sleek two piece evening gowns from Italy and once dressed along with her rings and jewelry on she placed her heels on and left her closet and soon after her room and headed down to the Halloween feast in her costume like every one else was.

Almost everyone was there waiting for the few late comers. The four long house tables were replaced with over 100 small octagon shaped tables spread around the room. Dudley waited at his seat at a table on the left side, along with him were Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood two friends Serena had made while here at Hogwarts along with his friends Hannah Abbott and Terry Boot. With Serena in their group the table only had two spaces left and the small group of friends were careful who they let sit there as they all loved and guarded Serena carefully. As the dinner was about the start the great hall doors was thrown open and a loud collection of gasps was heard through the room as everyone turned to see who had entered.

Standing in the door way was Serena smiling softly and holding her head high. Her slender body was encased in a form fitting two piece royal purple, onyx black and sliver and leather dress. The top was a halter style and made of the darkest royal purple leather that was tied tightly with black ribbon behind her at the bottom of her breasts and tied around her neck by a large bow of black ribbon. The front of the corset was designed to look like feathers in the tight silk and leather it was made from and the large dipped neckline showed ample cleavage. At the base of her neck attached to the sides of her top were elegant 2ft shimmering feathered onyx wings. Her flat stomach and sparkling emerald and onyx crescent moon belly button ring were shown. The skirt flowed down her body from it's hugging position just at her hips showing off her curves. It clung to her body before starting to flow out into a full skirt down to her ankles and had slits going up to around mid thigh in a shimmering dark black silk with splashes of silver glitter forming whispers of wind along the hem. Attached to the base of the onyx wings and flowing down to the floor like a train were four long fat dark royal purple ribbons like tail feathers. Her upper arms were wrapped in onyx circlets twisted in Celtic knots. Attached from each circlet was flowing sheer see through black silk sleeves cascading down around her arms in bell sleeves completely separated from her dress but matched as they clothed her arms in their own personal dresses.

The eight long braids of black and gold hair fell around her face from the pig tails like feathers on the head of a raven, the braided in ribbons dancing around her as she walked. Her face sparkled in the design of feathers around her eyes. Her heels lifted her an inch in height and were tied up her legs tell they clasped by matching onyx wing clips at mid thigh. Her neck held a black silk choker adorned with a 24 karat diamond octagon with a raven's head carved in the center and inlayed with platinum. On her hands were the Potter, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw family rings. She smiled softly tilting her head in greeting before she walked forward with elegance and grace to her friends.

Across the hall Ron was fuming at his table with his few friends, Hermione sulking beside him wearing a sluttish bar maid costume. His dark brown eyes seemed to darken more as he thought that it should have been him on her arm as she entered, though he would never have allowed her to spend that much money on herself. He was also supposed to be dressed in silks and velvets and dripping with the wealth she was. She was supposed to be his money purse and sex slave until he desired to discard her. He growled as he watched her walk towards her friends. He looked down at the clearly hand me down robes that were colored a dark maroon with frilly white cuffs and collar. It smelled as if it hadn't seen the light of day in over a hundred years. He then looked at the clearly pregnant Hermione beside him and cringed when he thought about how he still had to tell his mother he had gotten his fuck buddy pregnant, though he was sure his mother would help him out of it seeing how he was supposed to marry Potter soon. His friends were still making fun of his only choice in dinner attire. He sat back slumping as he kept his eyes on Serena making plans to have her one way or another even in he had to drug her with a fertility potion and rape her to make her marry him.

Meanwhile Serena was being watched by another person. Ginny was sitting a few tables from her brother and just as he was she was seething at the attire Serena was wearing. That bitch! It should be me standing there getting all the men's attention and wearing that gown and jewelry! She shouldn't even be here! All that money should belong to us like mother says! Ginny thought darkly as she sulked alone at a table right beside the teachers up on their platform. She had lost all her friends when they heard she wouldn't be able to pay them to hang out with her like before. She was wearing a dark yellow gown that was trimmed in faded orange. The sleeves were short and puffy. The dress had small stains and a few patches wear it had to be repaired after her mother got it at the second hand store for the feast. Ginny glared harder hoping that it would do something but when nothing happened she just went about eating her dinner when it appeared.

Serena was completely ignorant of both weasley's as she smiled and hugged Luna when she arrived at the table. She and Luna had met one day while studying in the library.

***************************** Flash Back ****************************

Serena was sitting at a table that was placed in a large balcony enclosed with windows making a sun room just off one of the library's alcoves. She was reading a few books on the transformation of stone to glass, as she was reading she was writing her 4ft essay on the subject for her class the next day. She had just closed the book she was using when a tap came to her shoulder. Turning softly she smiled when she saw a girl a year younger then herself standing there. " Hello Ms. Lovegood can I help you with something?" Serena spoke softly as she motioned to the seat beside her. Luna smiled back and took the offered seat and placing her bag on the table

" I was going to ask if I could use the book you just closed. But seeing as we need the same books I was going to just ask if you minded sharing " Luna spoke softly pulling her own homework out. Serena nodded and opened the book back up placing it before Luna before grabbing another and continuing. Through out the hour or two they worked they had discussed living with their families as well as their houses. Luna was a fellow Ravenclaw but was ignored by most of their house for her loony nature. Serena had laughed at that but said she was left alone by their own house because of her last name. Over the course of the passing hour they had become as close as sisters.

************************ End of Flash Back ******************************

Luna smiled and pulled Serena into the seat beside her making the order of the table Terry, Luna, Serena, Draco, Dudley, Hannah and two free seats. When they were all seated six place settings popped up before them. Soon each table was filled with a small feast and conversations could be heard all over the great hall. Serena was laughing as she talked with Luna and Draco about past years at Hogwarts.

Up at the head table the headmaster was thinking over the rings he saw on the Potter brats fingers. One he saw was the Potter crest ring. Which he knew she collected when given control over her accounts. He had looked for years for that ring, his original plan was to never give it to her and so she would never be given her entire inheritance or seat on the board of governors, but he was never allowed entrance to her other accounts seeing as the keys were supposedly lost. The other two are what shocked him the most. She wore not only the Gryffindor crest ring but the Ravenclaw crest ring as well. Those rings hadn't been seen sense the founders demise and were thought to be lost. He had hoped that what he saw on the goblins door was false but those rings proved she truly was two of the founder's heirs. That made her the only living royal family member left besides Voldiemort but even she out ranked the dark lord in the heirship to the throne. This made it even more important to bring the little bitch under his permanent control and out of the eyes of the public. Those rings gave her ownership of half of the school and had the power to over rule the school governors, the entire ministry including the minister of magic and himself. She had to much power for her own good and he was going to have it!

Serena was none the wiser of the opinions of people around her as she was just happy to be with her friends. She had told Luna that her Rowena Ravenclaw costume made her look like an identical twin to their house founder. Draco was dressed in silver and white robes (like the ones they wore in movie four but his are silver) and on his back were translucent silver dragon wings. Around his eyes were silver scales made from make-up. Dudley and Terry were dressed as musketeers and Hannah was dressed in emerald green and many tones of brown with large fairy wings on her back. They all laughed and joked as they ate both dinner and desert.

Once the food was gone all the tables but the ones lining the walls disappeared and the open floor glowed in soft shades of black, orange and white. All the students either smiled or groaned as music magically came out of the walls playing everything from classical to modern and from wizard to muggle. Dudley bowed to Hannah and with a giggle she took his hand and they left towards the dance floor followed closely by Terry and a blushing Luna. Serena smiled happy her friends were having a good time. All around them couples were walking out into the open floor and started to dance to the song floating through the walls and around them like whispers in their ears.

Ron knew this was his chance to try and get close to Serena by claiming her for a dance partner and not allowing anyone else near her. He stood from his seat and brushed off his robes, not like it would help, and started to walk across the hall to where she sat. Just as Ron was a few tables away he was stopped in his tracks. Draco had stood up and bowed low in front of Serena "My I have this dance my beautiful raven?" he spoke softly but loud enough for Ron to hear. Serena smiled softly glad that her make-up hid her blush as she placed her hand in his, her long nails sparkling with their never fade black nail polish and Japanese characters inlayed with silver nail polish. Once she was standing she looped her arm through Draco's and followed him onto the dance floor were he wrapped his arm around her waist and started to slow dance with Serena. Just as Ron watched them walk away a very pregnant Hermione walked up and demanded he dance with her. He sighed and gave in to the screeching girl.

Serena smiled softly as she followed Draco in the movements to the song. Her sparkling emerald eyes locked on his mercury silver eyes. She had been thinking about her friend more and more over the weeks sense their first meeting. He was sweet and funny just like her cousin but something more about him seemed to draw her closer. While Serena was thinking that Draco's thoughts weren't much farther away. Serena had dominated his mind sense the day he met her in the garden studying. She was something so much more then the girls he was around for his years here. She was sweet, loving, funny, out going and fierce that was what she showed on the outside. Under her outer core she was a submissive and devoted girl looking for someone to love. As they thought of each other and how they felt they continued to dance along to the music, song after song never stopping.

Ginny was standing along the far wall near the back corner sighing deeply. No boy had asked her to dance nor did any ask to eat with her, not even her love Draco had. She had remained alone at her table and watched as the girls that used to hang out with her, mind you only because of the money, sat with handsome boys in their year and laugh. She sighed softly wishing her mother had gotten her a better looking dress. She looked down at the ghastly yellow and orange concoction her mother had found and just sighed. It only made her wiry ratty red hair and dull brown eyes seem more sickly along with her freckled pale skin. Her only joy was that her mother was working hard on getting the Malfoys to sign a marriage contract with them so that she would marry Draco. It did worry her a little seeing as her mother hadn't sent for her signature or mentioned it at all in the past few letters. It would have been a lot easier if they still had all that money but seeing as it was gone it was just going to be harder now her mother told her.

She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard a few whispers close to her from a group of girls her age. She moved closer to listen in while they didn't notice her doing so, as she leaned in she heard many different whispers "Did you see Ginny this evening. I mean talk about riches to rages her dress looked like someone threw it up. Well at least it's better then those sluty revealing dresses she wore the last few years. I mean she had no modesty at all with dresses as they covered nothing and all the guys thought she was easy. I heard even a few of them said she was so used and stretched out it was like throwing a jelly bean down a cave when they fucked her" and brown haired Gryffindor named Marine spoke softly giggling. "She was so snobby and bitchy the last couple of years. I mean come on she only got titled Princess of Fire because of Ron and even he is only in power because he used a rumor about marrying Serena. I over heard her family lost all that money over the summer and that they weren't even supposed to have it" a blond Ravenclaw named Kristine whispered.

"Serves them right! Ginny and Ron need to be knocked down a peg or two, they act as if THEY are the boy and girl who lived! I mean you saw them acting like they owned the school and everyone owed them something. They even forced their way into the seats of Prince and Princess of Fire. Serena Potter should really do something about them pretending to be the heroes of our world just to get fame and money. Serena is clearly the only hero in our world" Marine spoke again "I heard Ginny bragging about getting a marriage contract to the Malfoy heir and once she was signed into a contract and pregnant to secure her new found riches she would never speak to common people like us again. The only problem with that is that the Malfoys would have to be pretty desperate to sign one with them. He most likely was already signed into a contract to a pureblood at birth and it most certainly wasn't Ginny" a dark haired Slytherin named Kathy whispered "That is never going to happen, I mean even if she was rich again Draco would never find her attractive at all he would rather marry Pansy then her. Not to mention he knows how much of a school slut she is so that takes her out of the running anyway" Kristine whispered "That's true but I also heard that he's already interested in a girl. See look he's dancing really close to Serena Potter and they haven't stopped or changed partners all night. They do look perfect together as a night raven and ice dragon" Marine spoke as the three girls moved away to find their boyfriends.

Ginny quickly turned and ran towards an opening in the crowd surrounding the dance floor. 'No it cant be true! Draco is mine! Mother said so! I know he loves me and we'll be married as soon as he graduates this year! Then he will shower me with money and jewels while I warm his bed and birth many children for him!' Ginny thought as she made it to a clear spot to look in on. Her eyes grew wide with hatred and jealously as she saw what the girls were talking about. There in the middle of the dance floor was her Draco dancing with the Potter slut. His left arm was wrapped tightly around her waist while her arm was on her shoulder. Their other hands were entwined and were cushioned between them on their chests as they danced to a slow song that was playing. Their eyes seemed locked and from what people were saying around her they hadn't stopped dancing together sense the first dance started over an hour ago. Ginny could feel tears welling up in her eyes as she turned and ran from the great hall towards her room. Once there she pulled a piece of parchment out and her only quill which was a tattered old brown owls. As she wrote her mother a letter she saw her tears splash across the page.

Once it was sent away with an aged school owl she went back to her room and laid on her bed now bathed in normal school comforters and sheets, that were rather hard and scratchy, like all the other girls. She missed the silk sheets and soft goose down comforters she once had but she had lost them as well when everything was taken from her by the goblins. Her eyes hardened when she thought of the cause. Serena was the reason for everything bad happening to her. Serena took her money from her. Serena took all her expensive things and jewelry. And now Serena was taking Draco from her. She hated Serena Potter with everything in her. While she cried her body started to give up and soon she was asleep.

Down in the great hall the feast was coming to a close and soon people were leaving either in groups of friends or in couples Dudley had left with his date as did Luna. Soon Draco and Serena stopped as the last notes rang through the hall. When they broke apart they both blushed as they realized they had danced together the whole time. Draco smiled softly as he took her by the arm once more and lead her out and towards her house's portrait. Once there Serena blushed softly as she rubbed her hands together. Draco leaned down and softly kissed her cheek before bowing low and turning to return to his own common room. He had a letter to write. Serena watched him go and as soon as his form disappeared she entered her house common room and then left to her room. Once settled into a pale blue silk night gown she climbed one of the spiral stair wells to her large bed. It was really just a large oval shaped feather stuffed mattress that was covered in dark sapphire silk sheets. Piles of silvery gray silk pillows were mounded up around the large oval shaped bed. The comforters were deep sapphire and gray colored silk swirled together looking like rippling waters. Sheer silvery silk flowed around her bed like a water fall encasing the bed in a veil that hid her sleeping form from view. Once she climbed in she settled down to sleep dreaming of dancing with Draco.

November 1, 1998

The next morning a common brown owl flew through the clouds before making a slight dive down across the chilly meadow leading to a teetering tower like house. It soared through the open window leading to the kitchen and landed onto the back of a kitchen chair. It ruffled it's feathers as it waited for someone to take the letter from it's leg. Not more then a minute later Molly Weasley walked through the door and smiled before taking the letter from it and watched it flying away. She flipped it over and tore open the back of the envelope. She pulled the letter free and unfolded it before sitting down to read it.

Dear Mother,

Mother you wont believe what has happened! I went down to the great hall this evening for the feast in the dress you gave me. I had my hair done up in a nice pony tail and my make up down in the style you and I see those muggle women in London wearing all the time on the streets. I knew I looked perfect but when I walked into the great hall and no one even looked. When I went to go to my normal table the girls that I used to hang out with, they were there with their boyfriends, they refused to let me sit there. I was so offended that they would do this to me when I paid for them over the last 5 years but then again all the things I bought them were taken by the goblins to sense I used our money for it. Any way I went looking for another table and saw Draco sitting with Boot, Abott, Lovegood and Dursley. I knew then that he was saving that special seat for me, his future wife like you keep telling me. So I sauntered seductively over and tried to sit next to him giving off my biggest smile but Lovegood simply moved over and glared saying that the three free seats at their table were taken. Draco just glared at me and turned away not even saying anything or defending me. I thought he was just hiding his love for me from his friends so whispered that I would catch up to him later for a little fun in his head boy room and went to sit at the only table completely free.

Then right before the doors were going to close in walks Ms. Perfect Little Slut Potter. She was wearing that dark purple and black silk and leather costume I told you I wanted. The one that made you look like a raven. She was even wearing these rings that looked like ancestry rings of the Potter House, Gryffindor House and Ravenclaw House but I'm sure they were just fakes and not real. But Mother she was wearing MY costume, you told me you would send it to me but no you send me this ugly dress. Then when they surprised us with dancing I stood along the wall and acted innocent as I waited for my dear Draco to come and sweep me off my feet. As I waited for over an hour Kristine, Kathy, and Marine were talking about me. About how I was a snob and a bitch, they even claimed that me and Ron lied and cheated our way into the titles of Prince and Princess. We did what we had too to get the positions like you taught us. They also said that I was easy and a slut because I gave men what they wanted, and then they talked about how Draco would never like me nor marry me because I was unattractive and sluty. They then said that he liked someone else and was dancing with them all night. When I went to look it was Potter! Do something mother and do it NOW!

Your Perfect Daughter,

Ginny

Molly gasped as she read the last few lines. That Potter girl was supposed to be with her little prince not the Malfoy boy as he was supposed to be her daughters little boy toy husband. Also the mention of those rings shocked her. She knew that they would never be duplicated for costume jewelry seeing as they were family rings. She had thought that those crests on the bank goblins doors were for separate accounts not all one account, which belonged to Potter. If Potter had them and could wear them that meant she was the blood and magical heir to the Potter, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw lines. Her greedy brown eyes gleamed as she now needed to work extra hard to get Potter married to her son as the wealth, fame, and power behind those titles would put them higher then the Malfoys. Then they would just be begging to marry their son into her family, to her little princess. She growled softly as she thought back to her conversation with Narssica and Lucius about the possibility of making a marriage contract with their children.

******************* Flash Back to September 10, 1998 - Diagon Ally**********************

Narssica sat waiting at a small table just outside a lavish café in the middle of Diagon Ally. She held a small glass of wine between her fingers as she savored the flavor. Lucius was sitting beside his wife reading over a few papers that he had brought from work. The Malfoy's were currently waiting for another to talk about some urgent news the missing occupant wanted to talk about. Narssica and Lucius had only agreed on the meeting because it would have been seen as a disgrace to decline out of simple dislike they had for the person walking their way.

They both had a good idea of what this person wanted and they were hard pressed to find another excuse as to why they could not accept the offer again this year. Narssica and Lucius have had to meet with Molly Weasley, out of social curtsy only mind you, once every year sense her retched daughter had turned 11. The woman would not stop trying to get them to sign their son away to her daughter. This year though was harder then the others. Draco would be graduating soon and already was of marriageable age. The school term had just started but the year would be going by fast. Molly had called her yearly meeting earlier then normal which made them curious as to what she was rushing for. Narssica sighed softly as she sipped her wine. Draco had told her all about this Ginny girl. All the things she did with boys in school, how she acted like she was some royalty to be honored and worshiped. She did not sound like Malfoy material at all. Her eyes darted to the left as she heard their guest coming over quickly, she tapped her husbands shoulder to gain his attention and motioned over to the arriving woman.

Molly Weasley was quickly making her way towards the café where she saw the Malfoy's waiting at a small outdoor table. She had called this meeting earlier then normal because she knew that she had to get her baby girl signed away to the Malfoy boy before they choose someone else for him. She smirked to herself as she thought back to the only available candidates for marriage 'There is of course my beautiful baby girl, the Parkinson girl and Serena Potter but of course no one knows that seeing as we all made sure everyone thought she was marrying my son. She soon will be anyway' she cut her thoughts short as she smiled brightly and took the seat right across the Malfoys and smiled placing her purse down and pulling her chair closer to the table.

Narssica reined in the look of disgust she wanted to show as she saw what the woman was wearing. She had only seen the woman decked out in silks and satins that were more of an atrocity color wise then beauty but now she was wearing a ratty wool sweater and skirt set that seemed to be older then the woman herself "My my Mrs. Weasley I dear say what happened to your normal attire? Surely the vast wealth you claim to have could have bought better robes then that" Narssica asked with a note of sourness in her voice. Lucius to held back his disgust at being seen with the woman dressed as she was. Molly gulped softly trying to find a way around telling them about loosing all the money she was using as leverage for a marriage contract "Well my dear friend Narssica most of my robes were being cleaned and sense I was traveling by floo I decided to wear something that could be destroyed later. I hope you are both enjoying your day so far" Molly spoke with over done sweetness.

Narssica and Lucius exchanged looks before sighing softly. Once her wine was refilled and Lucius had placed his papers away they both turned back to the woman across from them. "Now Mrs. Weasley what has caused to you call this meeting once more this year let alone this early on seeing as our children have just returned to school" Lucius spoke quickly and to the point. Molly once again gulped before taking a sip of water from her glass. "Well my dear friends you know that every year we get together for a little chat about marrying our children. Seeing how your young gentleman of a son will be graduating this year and my sweet pure princess is now coming into the age in which she can marry I believe it is finally time we set a date for the signing of a contract. I have one here for you to look over already to be signed by you, and our children" as she said that she pulled out a slim folded piece of parchment and slid it over to Lucius who took it and unfolded it.

England Ministry of Magic

Documentation of Intention to Marry

September 10, 1998

We here at the British Ministry of Magic here by declare the intention to marry Ginerva Ann Weasley to one Duke of Lamprey Draco Lucius Malfoy. This agreement was written and set forth by the wishes of Molly Weasley. Lady and Lord Malfoy have both read and confirmed the agreements are up to standard for all pureblood marriages and are fully acceptable. The start of this contract is upon September 11, 1998 and will be placed into action upon Christmas Day of Ginerva Ann Weasley 16th year if life.

During the Christmas break of Ginerva Ann Weasley's 6th year of school she is to be presented to the Malfoy family for an engagement season of one week and then married on Christmas Day. Here are the terms set forth by Molly Weasley according to pureblood tradition.

[ A grooms dowry will be presented by the grooms family as a sign of good will towards the family of the bride. The dowry will be a set number according to the current statue limit of money used at time of engagement.]

[ Divorce is unacceptable and shall be forthwith banned from the marriage. Once the bride and groom are married it is legal and binding. ]

[ The groom is unable to take on any mistresses or lovers while the marriage in effect. By tradition the following rule does not in any way relate to the bride taking on lovers if her groom in unable to satisfy her or give her an heir. ]

[ In case the groom is unable to grant the bride a child all money, titles, property and social standings revert to the bride's position. ]

The terms and conditions were set by the parent of Ginerva Ann Weasley. All agreements are final once this contract is signed and sealed. If the contract is terminated or found invalid all holdings, money, properties return to their original owners.

X _ X Molly Ella Weasley

X _ X _

X _ ( Ministry Official - Witness ) {BMM}

Lucius and Narssica could hardly control their rage and disgust after they had finished reading the so called contract. It was now laying on the table between them. They lifted their gaze to see Molly held a bright smile and overly sweet look as she held out a pen. "So you see the only thing that is missing are one of your signatures and then I can take it to Hogwarts and have the children sign it. I already have a ministry witness waiting on call. Of course Draco will have to buy a beautiful ring befitting his new bride but I'm sure you will take care of that. Then this Christmas we can discuss the wedding and dowry" Molly kept babbling on as she smiled.

Narssica bit back her growl of hatred as she pushed the contract across the table to Molly with a sneer. Molly stopped talking as she looked up with a confused expression. "You my dear are out of your mind if you think me or my husband would sign such a contract. I mean really you are using the most barbaric not to mention oldest pureblood traditions possible to try and get your way. You expect not only for us to pay YOU to have YOUR daughter marry into OUR family but you demand my son to be completely loyal while your daughter can have god only knows how many men in her bed. You also claim no divorce and if my son can't get your daughter pregnant you gain everything we have. What kind of woman are you" Narssica growled out in a cold tone as her dark sapphire eyes glared towards Molly.

Molly wanted to glare hard back but simply placed the pen down on the contract and slid it back towards the Malfoy's with a deep seeded greed in her brown eyes as she smirked. "I'm the type of woman that wants the best for my daughter and your son is the best. But seeing as you have very little pickings in the graduating years that our purebloods you have little choice in who you sign with" she spoke back just as harshly. Lucius and Narssica looked at each other and took in what she had said. It was true that out of the entire coming of age group only the Weasley girl and the Parkinson girl were either pureblooded or not already contracted out. Then a thought reached Lucius as he remembered speaking to the Potter's the year before their death.

Thinking that she had them in the bag now she pushed the contract father under their noses. 'Maybe I should add more clauses just because of their attitudes' Molly thought darkly as she watched them think. Just as she thought they were reaching to sign Lucius took the contract in hand and ripped it into little pieces. Molly gasped loudly and screamed harshly "What are you doing?!" but she wasn't answered right away. Lucius and Narssica stood up and place the money for the bill in the hands of a passing waitress. Narssica glared harshly towards the woman before turning and walking away towards the bank.

Lucius stayed behind and spoke quick and harsh "You madam Weasley are what makes the rest of us purebloods look bad. You are nothing but greedy and selfish. You care nothing for the health and happiness of my son. Only that your pockets are lined and your daughter placed on a golden pedestal. My wife may not know of your deception but I do. I know you have been stealing from the Potter family for years and I know that your so called marriage contract to them was false. So no your daughter isn't the only option and I do believe I will have a meeting with Ms. Potter herself to see about one with her" with those words said he to turned and left towards the bank.

Molly was left sitting at the small table with a pile of shredded paper sitting before her. Her brown eyes were alit with a glowing fire as she watched them walk away. 'How dare they treat me with such disrespect! We have been planning that contract for over six years and suddenly we aren't good enough! We'll see about that! As soon as that Potter bitch is contracted and married to my son those two will have no other choice then to marry their son to my daughter and trust me that contract will be a lot more detailed then the last' she shrieked into her mind as she stood and stormed from the café and back to the house.

**************************** End of Flash Back *******************************

Molly was still fuming over the insults Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy through at her. With this letter from her daughter it seems that her son and daughter weren't trying hard enough to catch the people she told them to catch. Her husband and her had gone to Ministry to appeal the actions taken against them but the Ministry just shot all of the appeals down stating that it was all legal and what they had done deserved such punishment. They had stormed out of there and back home. Just as promised the letter arrived the day before the 1st of every month demanding the payment of rent and Arthur sent in the 1500 galleons which left them with only 150 galleons to last them each month. Arthur took the remaining 50 galleons for uses at work. Molly placed the letter away just as another unfamiliar school owl landed on the kitchen table. Taking the letter from it's leg it to flew away.

Dear Mrs. Weasely,

My name is Hermione Ann Granger and I am a year mate to your son Ron. I'm sure he has mentioned me a lot seeing as I have been taking care of his needs so well. But I am sad to say that I am writing you to inform you that your son has been ignoring my needs.

Molly didn't understand why this girl was writing her let alone demanding that her little prince pay attention to her or her needs. I mean his future lay with the Potter bitch not this little twit.

You see Mrs. Weasely your son has paid me over 30,000 galleons, as well as jewelry, over the last three years for nightly sexual services. He picked me because he knew of my well endowed body and sexual appetite. All the money and things bought with said money was taken from me over the summer. The goblin said it was stolen but I hardly believe that sense Ron had the money even before school started. The reason I am complaining is because I became pregnant by your son just before the end of last term. I have informed him of such news and he tells me that not only wont he support me and our unborn child but that he will not marry me to make me an honest woman.

I know that it is a dishonor in pureblood society to have any bastard children and I demand that you and your son do what I demand as it is disgracing not only your family but me to be a unwed mother. I demand that I have an expensive and lavish engagement party and ceremony by the end of the month. I want an entirely new nursery set, the best money can buy. I want a room made up for me at your house so I can move in this Christmas break, I desire the master bedroom. I also want a large expense account in my name set up for my personal use. I also expect to be made heir to the title Lady Weasley and have full control over the house hold along side you. I hope to see improvement in my future husband by this week or I will take this to the ministry.

Sincerely your future daughter in law,

Hermione Ann Granger

Molly was appalled at the letter from the stupid mudblood girl. She had heard very little about the Granger girl, really only about how she fucked her son for money. She was slightly disappointed in her son for not using protection. He knew that he was to marry the Potter brat and so was told to keep his mistresses and whores on the side under control and protected against any of this happening. She would wait for her husband to come home and then they would deal with this and the unwanted bastard child.

November 1, 1998

While the two brown school owls had headed to the Weasley home another more regal black hawk owl soared through the skies and across the fields towards the countryside in the opposite direction. As the morning sun made the sky sparkle with blues and purples the owl dived down and through a large open bay window. The owl landed on a tall wooden perch beside the open window and hooted softly to the two eating breakfast. Lucius and Narssica looked up at the sound and smiled as they noticed it was their son's owl. Narssica stood and undid the letter and took her seat before handing the letter to her husband to read aloud.

Dear Father and Mother,

I hope you both had a lovely Halloween and are doing well. My grades are doing well and I even tied with Serena Potter and Dudley Dursley in some classes. It still astounds me how those two could catch up so fast, but you can always find them studying. Terry, Dudley and Hannah send their greetings as does Blasé. The Halloween feast was spectacular this year and they even allowed us a few hours of dancing after we finished eating. As I have written before Serena and me have become close friends. She was dressed in a stunning dress and looked like a raven tonight as you can see from the magical photo I have sent with this letter.

Lucius and Narssica both took the photo out of the envelope and looked on with smiles on their faces as two smiling teens looked back at them waving. Draco was dashing in his white dragon costume and was slow dancing to what they assumed was a classical song. Their in his arms was the most beautiful girl either adult had ever seen. Dressed in the very alluring but classy raven's costume was what could be the perfect mix of Lilly and James. Narssica sighed softly as she smiled looking the two in the picture dance and laugh. It reminded her of her happiness when dancing with Lucius at their age. They then returned to reading the letter aloud.

We laughed and talked all through dinner with our friends but something was different this time. I have never felt this way about anyone ever. When ever I looked at Serena my heart wouldn't stop vibrating and trying to jump from my chest. When I asked her to dance I could see her blush from under her make-up design on her eyes and cheeks. Once our eyes met on the dance floor we spent the entire time dancing song after song never stopping nor did we notice until the final song played. When I walked her back to her dorm rooms all I could think of was kissing her cheek. Father, Mother I think I may be falling in love. Please, I ask of you to halt all marriage negotiations until I see where this is headed.

You devoted son,

Draco

Narssica smiled softly as she listened to what her son had wrote. Lucius smiled as well as he heard about how his son was falling in love. "Lucius darling whatever are we going to do. He is falling in love with a girl already contracted out" she spoke sadly. Lucius smiled as he took his wife's hand in his "No she is not. The weasley's apparently forged that contract with Dumbledore's help. Serena Potter is completely free of contracts. I happen to recall talking to James about a marriage contract when you and Lilly had the children" Lucius spoke softly. Narssica looked on towards her husband with hopeful eyes. He smiled softly "Well my dear I remember signing it and gave it to James but from there I don't know what happened to it. It's not at the ministry and I never heard back from James" Lucius said softly as he placed the letter down. "Maybe we can make another one or ask the bank to look for it in the Potter vaults. I don't want Draco to be miserable and he seems happy with Serena. Not to mention if he was already contracted out Molly could do nothing about it and would have to leave Serena and Draco alone" Narssica spoke softly. With those thoughts they went about their daily routine and thoughts of ways to make it so Draco could have Serena Potter as a wife.

A week later found many of the 6th and 7th years down in Hogsmeade walking the chilly air to buy candy and even some were buying Christmas presents to get them out of the way. Serena was sitting beside Draco at a table in the Three Broomsticks. He had one arm around her shoulders and the other was holding his butter beer. She leaned into him smiling as they warmed up. This was their first date. It still makes her feel giddy after the week sense Draco had asked her out the morning after the Halloween feast. Serena giggled as Draco whispered in her ear about how Blasé had woken up that morning covered in not only ice cold water but that it was mixed with salt and had only helped the ice to make the water colder. Once both of them had finished their butter beers they stood to leave once Draco had paid for their drinks. Once outside Draco and Serena split up to do a little shopping at stores that catered more to them. They promised to meet up in front of Honeydukes in an hour.

Time Split - With Draco

As Draco entered the towns Quiddich shop he looked around for a new pair of gloves sense his had been destroyed in the last match his team had played in against his girlfriend's house. Draco smiled a goofy grin when he thought of Serena and how she truly was his girlfriend now. Just as he was picking up a pair of black padded dragon hide gloves he felt a hard punch come across his face. Staggering back and reaching up to hold his chin he looked around for the culprit. Standing just off the side of the shelf he was in front of was a fuming Ronald Weasley. "What the fuck was that for Weasel!" Draco screamed out as he checked for anything broken, bruised or bleeding and happy that everything was ok.

Ron stood there with his face as red as his stringy wire like hair "You bastard! Serena is MY girl! She was promised to me and her and her money will be mine! You have no right to touch her! So back off! You break up with her this minute or else! She was promised to me and I will have her!" Ron yelled as he started after Draco again fists flying. Draco dodged every attempt to connect with him again and again. "She was promised to no one you weasel! I care for Serena with all my heart and I will continue to no matter what you say and I will protect her from the likes of you tell my last breath!" Draco called back with venom and ice in his voice as his own fist connect with Ron's gut. Ron's face started to turn purple as he charged harder at Draco. Draco moved out of the way and laughed as Ron went head first into the wall. "That will teach you to mess with me. And just for your information Serena would never date you because you are way to far out of her league" Draco spoke with an icy voice.

Ron groaned softly and started to get up to try and attack Draco once more but just as he was about to attack they heard a scream of rage and a tremor that ripped through the ground. Draco and Ron both ran from the store only to meet the headmaster and professors Snape and McGonagall in the middle of the road. The teachers had run down here when the scream of rage and tremor ripped through the air and ground. Down the road a large pillar of pure black energy could be seen slicing through the sky. The three teachers and two students ran down the street to see Ginny cowering on the ground in a puddle of what looked like her own waste while inside the pillar was what they could only guess was Serena but she didn't look like her normal self.

Time Spilt - With Serena

While Draco went one way Serena had headed down the opposite way simply looking through the store windows. She smiled softly as she entered a small but lavish book shop. Once she was done picking the few books that caught her interest she placed the order with the clerk and paid for them. She walked around the small town collecting candy and make-up as she went along.

She was just leaving a small clothing store with a few bags when she felt two hands push against her side sending her crashing down along her side and skidding a slight ways down the cobblestone street. Serena groaned as she pushed herself up and felt the two broken ribs and warmth of blood along her side. When she was sure she was in not immediate danger she turned to see who had tried to harm her. Standing there was Ginny Weasley dressed in an ugly maroon wool dress that had had more patches and wholes then Swiss cheese. Her ratty red hair was pulled back in a pony tail and her brown eyes were glaring at her with hatred while her face was catching up in color to her hair.

Serena stood up with a look on pain in her eyes as she tried to dust off her clothing before she crossed her arms and glared right back. "You bitch! You've ruined everything! I wish you had died with your pathetic parents! If it wasn't for you coming back we would have had all the money that belonged to us! Your family stole it from mine and we want it back! Your parents were nothing but dark lord loving death eaters that stole my family's fortune, land and properties! And now your stealing MY husband! You were supposed to marry Ron and then hand us the money… all of it! But no he wasn't good enough you had to steal MY FURTURE HUSBAND! I want my Money back! I want my things back! I want my fiancé back! And I want you dead! " Ginny screamed out loudly not thinking about the many people around her hearing all of this. She rushed forward and started to beat her fists into Serena's stomach and face. Her nails raked across Serena's skin causing blood to break free along with bruises.

Serena blocked out the feel any pain from the many blows as she was taught to in material arts training along with her kick boxing training. When she heard Ginny's shouting and the words she became extremely pissed and moved her left leg in such a way that it came flying out and knocking Ginny to the ground harmlessly. Breathing hard Serena wiped the sweat and blood from the many bruises along her cheek and collar bone and her clothes were torn in some places and stained in blood red in many others. Her anger though was not " You are such an idiot to believe the lies your mother told you. That money was never yours! Your family has been stealing from MY personal vault for sixteen years! Your pampered little lifestyle was at my expense your entire life you spoiled little bitch was at the cost of my inheritance! I'm sorry but your little attitude needs to go! Your family is nothing but lying, cheating, back stabbing , black hearted little society wanna be fakes!" with her anger starting to grow a black light started to spark around her. The blackish lighten seemed to collect around her like vines before collecting just above her head as it was absorbed into her forehead were with a flash of bright black light a jagged black crystal slowly emerged from with in her very body.

The jagged Dark Crystal floated from it's hiding place and hovered in front of her just with in her cupped palms glowing an eerie blackish green glow waiting for her next command. Her now hate filled eyes captured Ginny's as she brought a harsher tone to her voice "Your family was never rich! All Money, titles, property or anything for that matter was never stolen from you! Your family did the stealing, you all were just a bunch of jealous, greedy asses who thought that stealing MY family's money would be easier then working for it! Just because my ancestors and my parents respected their money and spent it wisely didn't mean your fucked up family could have fair game to it!" all of that was spoken with a voice filled with ice and seemed to create a void in your mind and with that said the jagged black crystal exploded with light flaring into a large pillar into the sky.

Serena centered in the pillar started to float up a few inches into the pillar as the magic consumed her body and flared out causing the very ground below her to tremor. Her scream of rage and pain rang out across town and up to the school. A pool of blood lay beneath her from her many open wounds and from two large bat like wings bursting from the skin on her back directing between her two tattoos causing a shower of blood that never seemed to touch the ground. The shredded remains of her turtleneck fell to the ground in white cotton ribbons. Two fangs grew from her jaw and broke the seal of her lips. Her once emerald green eyes morphed into solid black eyes that seemed endless and soul less as she looked down at a cowering Ginny. Her nails grew into sharp looking claws that circled the jagged crystal as she screamed once more in rage at being attacked. Ginny was now cowering before the door way crying her eyes out in fear. Her legs were soaked with her own piss as fear raced through her veins.

That was what met the eyes of Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Draco and Ron. The teachers and Draco gasped at what they saw. Dumbledore and Ron from what they heard come from Serena's mouth. Snape and McGonagall gulped as they backed away to a safer distance while Ron screamed like a little girl and ran from the scene not caring that his sister could still be in danger as it was her fault that Serena was this pissed off. Serena's hands came up to cup around the jagged Dark Crystal that floated before. Her thoughts were of nothing but getting revenge for the things she was wrongfully accused of. Her eyes that glowed like black voids stared down at Ginny who at this point had passed out. Before she could do anything a cry of pain at her side brought through to her. She turned and saw Draco trying to get through the dark energy flowing in a pillar around her, he was trying to get to her.

Draco watched on as Serena started to move and not knowing what was driving him he ran forward and crashed into the pillar crying out as the dark energy started to singe his clothing and skin. He looked up towards her as he ran for the pillar again and saw that he had caught her attention "Serena! Serena please you have to calm down! I don't know what is happening or what Weasley said but it's not true! Please calm down and make all this stop before you hurt yourself! Please Serena come back to me!" He cried out in both fear for her and pain as he hit the pillar again before it threw him back.

Seeing Draco get hurt because of her made something snap in her head. Please stop crystal I don't want this.. Please I don't want to hurt anyone please stop whatever it is your doing! Serena screamed inside her mind as her clawed hands came up and gripped the sides of her head as she let out a mighty scream. All the while the crystals energy started to fade as did it's light. The pillar soon dwindled until it disappeared in sparkling dots of blackish purple energy and the jagged dark crystal flashed once before appearing around her neck on a sparkling silver chain once more dormant. Serena wobbled her best to Draco were she smiled once and collapsed at his side in a dead faint. He picked her up and started to run towards the castle while watching the wings, claws, fangs disappear as well as her eyes going back to normal, but she was covered in burses, cuts and blood.

Voldiemort shot up from his study chair as he felt both the surge and fall of a large amount of dark energy. That can come from only one source and it is supposed to be only a legend. If it really exists then it could be very useful to me. I must find the holder and wielder of the legendary Dark crystal and find them fast thought Voldiemort as he looked through all his books trying to find a way of tracking the dark energy that seeps out of such a powerful crystal that was somewhere in Scotland.

Sunlight came racing across the bed and across her eyes as she groaned softly before breaking the seal her eyes had made while she was asleep. The first thing Serena noticed once her deep emerald orbs were opened was that she was not in her room but in a place that was way to white. As she tried to sit up she groaned at the soreness she felt tearing it's way through her back. Her hands flew to her neck and a sigh of relieve slipped from her lips as she felt the six keys and a jagged crystal hidden under her shirt. She also felt bandages along her neck, cheeks, chest, arms and hips. She leaned back on the pillows as she finally made it up enough to be declared sitting up. The minute she got comfortable a lady dressed in a nurses gown came from what she could only guess was her office and stormed over.

"Well my dear you sure gave me a scare there for a moment. First Mr. Malfoy comes in with a large burn going down his left side all the while carrying you. You my dear were unconscious from a sever depletion of energy and your magical core was nearly snuffed out. You had two long blood covered tares down your back right between those tattoos of yours and your mouth held blood as well from what looked like teeth retracting back into your gums. Not to mention the two cracked ribs, thirteen cuts along your side, arms and legs and deep wound around your cheek. All I assume to be caused by Ms. Weasley, well all but the wounds on your back I suppose. Once I had Mr. Malfoy treated and you stable in comes Professor Dumbledore carrying a fainted Ms. Weasley covered in her own waste. Let me tell you whatever happened in town today better not again" Madam Pomfrey spoke with a mother hen like tone in her voice but she was smiling the entire time.

Serena tried hard to remember what had happened but she truly couldn't. The last thing she remember was leaving the shop only to be pushed to the ground and then attacked by Ginny. From there everything was black until she collapsed next to Draco and woke up here the next morning. She turned her head side to side and spotted a snoring Ginny four beds down and across in the next row. Serena gagged inwardly at the sight of stupid vile girl that was snoring louder then hell and looked as if she had been fucked a few times in the night while everyone else was sleeping, if the stench of stale sex and white splatters was anything to go by. She pushed back the comforters and slowly stood. Her back was still sore but that she could deal with. Madam Pomfrey watched her closely before nodding to her that she had a clean bill of health and could go. Serena smiled and waved to the nurse as she left the hospital wing. Walking down the corridors she thought back to what possible could of happened down in town. She reached into her shirt and pulled the dark black crystal, her fingers ran over the jagged lightening like design of the crystal but she could feel no power emitting from it now.

Just as she was about to say the password to her house's common room Professor McGonagall came walking up at a slightly more hurried walk then normal "Ms. Potter would you please follow me the headmaster would like to speak with you" Serena just nodded and followed her transfiguration teacher back down the corridors to the main hall. A few turns here and there and they stood before a large golden gargoyle. "Sugar Quills" McGonagall spoke quickly and both her and the teacher walked up the long spiral stair wells before knocking and entering a heavy wood door. Sitting behind a large ornate wood desk was the headmaster, sitting by the fire was her head of house the Professor of charms Mr. Flitwick. On the other side of the desk sitting on a large couch was Mrs. Weasley and Ron Weasley.

"You asked to see me headmaster?" Serena spoke clear and crisp as she detested all but the two head of houses in the room at the moment. She remained standing even though it was truly taking a toll on the soreness of her back. Her hands remained clasped behind her as she stood in what appeared to be a military stance. She still wore the soft snow white cashmere sweater turtleneck from the day before though it was covered in dried blood and dirt along with the soft dragon hide pants she wore. All of her back was exposed showing off the lines between her detailed winged wolf tattoo along her shoulder blades and under her neck and castle on the cliff with gardens under it tattoo along her lower back, her sweater being held up only by the collar of it still being intact.

"Yes Ms. Potter you were summoned to explain what happened yesterday in town and why you attacked an innocent Ginny Weasley while she was window shopping. We questioned her yesterday when arrived at the hospital wing and was revived and she said that you attacked her with out warning. We would also like to know where you got a hold of such a rare and power item such as the crystal me and the teachers saw around your next" the headmaster spoke in a tone that told of him not telling the truth. Serena glared hard at the headmaster before speaking "Where I got my necklace is none of your concern headmaster as it was not given to me by any teacher or student. And for the attack yesterday Ginny is by no means innocent. She ambushed me after I left a clothing store and proceeded to not only push me to the ground but try and pummel me with her fists. Then she proceed to yell out about how my family and I stole her family's money and properties, her belongings and her boyfriend and then demanded it back along with my death. At which point I blacked out. All of which you can view from a pensive so that you can see for yourself or you could give me truth serum as long as MY head of house does the questioning" Serena explained all with the same crisp ice like tone she had used all along.

Dumbledore listened to this side of the story that he knew was the truth but all the while he was trying to locate where she had put the crystal. He had seen it with his own eyes. The Dark Crystal that held the complete power of darkness and destruction. He had tried for years to get one or both of those crystals to react and appear to him but they had never found him worthy. Sense this little brat had the Dark Crystal he was sure she also held ownership over the Silver Crystal as well. 'This little bitch is gaining way to much power. First the money, then the rings of her three family seats in political power, and now she controls the two rarest and most powerful crystals in the world' Albus was seething in his mind as those thoughts ran through his head and before he could speak again Molly interrupted.

"What lies are you telling Potter my daughter would never attack anyone let alone you. She considered you her friend and this is how you repay her kindness! " Molly screeched loudly so that many in the room moved to cover their ears. "Dumbledore I demand punishment be done. My poor baby girl was humiliated in front of the entire town yesterday because of this girl. She is sitting in the hospital wing in pain because of this girl's unjustified attack on my girl" Molly screamed again glaring at Serena. "And what do you ask me to do Molly? It was not on school grounds and so does not merit anything seriously be done to her" Albus spoke in a tone that clearly meant for her to come up with something. Molly thought for a few moments before speaking back in a smug tone "I demand money in an amount that will cover the mental and physical abuse she put my daughter through not only yesterday but this past summer, twice the sum taken from us all will be enough for a start, along with the deed to our house back. I also demand termination of any relationship along with contact to my daughters boyfriend Draco Malfoy as they have entered and signed a marriage contract" Molly lied through her teeth in a smug tone.

Before anyone could say anything more everyone was stunned when Serena burst out laughing were she stood. Molly glared hard at her as she huffed and put her hands on her hips "This isn't funny you stupid girl and I demand that money and deed along with the termination of you trying to steal my daughters future husband!" Molly screamed at her but that only made Serena laugh harder. Serena coughed a little and wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes before speaking "Your filthy daughter was not hurt yesterday you greedy woman. Ask madam Pomfrey herself because the only thing your daughter had wrong with her was that she crapped and pissed herself out of fear. She was snoring louder then thunder this morning in the hospital wing along with what looked like 4 guys worth of semen on her exposed body which I'm sure the nurse is yelling at her for right now other then that she had nothing wrong with her" she growled softly before continuing.

"As for your demands you wont be getting a single knut from me for anything no matter what you screech seeing as I have witnesses that show I never hurt your fucked up daughter. As for Draco, why did he ask ME OUT if he was your daughters and why did he HELP ME and scream about MY safety instead of your daughters as she lay in her own waste. I also know that Draco's parents told you that they would NEVER give their son to your daughter ever. Because you tried to pull this little stunt I am writing to the prophet and speaking about how you stole money for me for the last sixteen years and to the ministry to press formal charges against your horrible daughter. Good day " with that said Serena turned and left.

Once the door was slammed shut the remaining occupants stood or sat stunned. Flitwick made a quick exit to try and catch up to his student to help her back to the dorms and try and calm her down. McGonagall took the now unoccupied chair and sighed softly "You should of told Molly the complete truth Albus instead of that her daughter was in the hospital wing because of Ms. Potter. You knew that Ginny caused that fight and that the only one hurt was Serena herself. And now because of Molly's ignorance the newspaper will have the story by tomorrow morning and you WILL be forced to punish Ginny harshly for her attack on an INNOCENT student" McGonagall spoke with a sigh as she rubbed the sides of her head.

Molly gulped as she fell back into her chair her face going from smug to pale as she spoke up "But you told me Albus that Potter had attacked my Ginny and this was the perfect opportunity to get her where we wanted her. You told me that Ginny was completely innocent but now Minerva is telling me that Ginny attacked Potter" Molly swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. If Potter truly went through with her threats the whole wizarding world would know of their plans to steal from the girl-who-lived and then they really would be the lowest of the low. Albus groaned as this meeting didn't go as he had planned. He had hoped that Madam Pomfrey would have had Potter drugged on a pain killer potion and that Ginny would of awoken before Potter and been here long before Potter woke up under a strong illusion charm that made her seem heavy with injuries but it seems that the young Ms. Weasley was as lazy her brother Ron was.

Two days had past with no notice from her mother or any information on how the meeting went, she assumed rather well. Ginny woke up in her dorm room to find the other girls had already left like always. 'Damn them they always forget to wake me up. I can't wait tell we get are hands on the Potter money so that I can put these nobodies in their place'. She got up and looked around her small closet for any decent clothing but all she found were her tattered and patched hand me downs or second hand clothing. She missed her silk, satin and Egyptian cotton clothing. She always had a new outfit made daily for her as she never wore the same one twice. Now she was reduced to wearing the same five outfits over and over.

Once dressed she walked out of the dorms and common room and headed down the corridors to the great hall. She giggled softly as she remembered back to the planed attack. She had made it look like Serena had attacked her, though the whole black pillar thing was a surprise, but she was sure Potter was punished for attacking little innocent her. I'm sure mother got money for my pain and might have even thrown in the demand of Draco being returned to her. 'I'm sure there is a package of all new clothing waiting for me in the great hall with a rose and kiss from my Draco baby as it should be' thought Ginny as she entered the great hall.

What she saw upon entrance was that she was met with glares from a majority of the student body along with loud bouts of laughter and pointing at her. An eyebrow rose as she walked forward to the Gryffindor table and took the seat next to her brother looking all around her wing backed leader chair for her box of new clothes and spending galleons but she found nothing not even a note. Nor was Draco coming to give her the rose or passionate kiss, in fact he was glaring harshly at her from his own table. She then noticed that Ron's head was down and his face was ghostly pale as he read from the morning paper. Ginny quickly snatched it from her brother and began reading what was on the front page.

DAILY PROPHET

MONDAY DECEMBER 1, 1997

IS THE LIGHT SIDE TRULY LIGHT? QUESTIONS ARISE ABOUT HEADMASTER DUMBLEDORE AND THE WEASLEY FAMILY

It seems that the wizarding worlds impression of are esteemed Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and a certain acclaimed light sided Weasley family have been completely false the last sixteen years. You all know the story of how Lilly and James Potter died at the hands of he-who-must-not-be-named October 31 sixteen years ago. We all know of the innocent little girl they left behind to banish the dark lord away suddenly disappeared. What we were unaware of was what happened to such an extraordinary child after her parents were stripped from her.

Young Ms. Potter was taken from the rubble of her home the night of the attack by Albus Dumbledore and was placed in the care of her muggle relatives just out side London in the town called Surry. We never heard from the girl-who-lived after that night and now we know why. It seems that her aunt and uncle had sent her away to an Italian boarding school at age five with her only returning to England for the first time this past summer before her 17th birthday. It was from her very own hand that we got the following information about the so called leader of the light and one of his most trusted families.

When Ms. Potter was looking around London after her arrival back after 12 years she stumbled upon our illustrious Diagon Ally by complete mistake. When her family met her in the Ally they walked towards Gringotts bank as instructed by a honest and kind witch. According to Ms. Potter when she and her family arrived at the bank a goblin told her about a set of vaults she never knew were in existence. It seems that the Headmaster was hiding a lot of information from Ms. Potter one such hidden treasure was that she had an extremely large fortune under the very streets she walked on all her life. When she met with her account manager she was informed that she was entitled to not only the Potter family fortune but the Gryffindor family fortune as well as the Ravenclaw family fortune. Her parents as well each had personal vaults as well as she was a direct descendant of the Gryffindor name by her father and Ravenclaw name by her mother.

But that was not all she was told that day about the accounts. Here is Ms. Potters own testament of what happened that day with her family. "Once my account manager Flickers told me about the state of my accounts I was shocked. He told me that when I was one I disappeared but a few days after the event of my disappearance Dumbledore himself came into the bank with Mrs. Weasely, new born Ginny Weasely and a one year old Ron Weasley. He told Flickers that he had the legal and signed documentation from me and my guardians, mind you I was one and my uncle and aunt had never met him before, that stated he was to become the financial guardian over my accounts until I turned 17. Flickers not believing that the great leader of the light would lie about something like that or at all took it as a completely legal document"

"Once Flickers had filed away the document stating permission Dumbledore then instated two withdrawal systems from the only account they had a key for which was the personal trust account my parents had set up for me just weeks before. One withdrawal account was routed to his own family vault and the other was routed to the Weasley family vault to be given a large sum of money from my own vault once a month until either I came in to claim money on my 11th birthday or the account ran dry. Flickers was then presented with another document supposedly signed by me with my guardians permission that was a marriage contract or what appeared to be one set by the ministry. It stated that I was to marry Ronald Weasley on my 17th birthday with no way of appealing it but no that wasn't even half of it. Mrs. Weasley demanded that complete control of my family vaults, all 6 of mine mind you, as well as all properties I inherited, was to be handed over to her and her son the very second he placed the ring on my 11 year old finger for and I quote " safe keeping " but that safe keeping was just until they could plan a way to make it appear like I cheated on her son so that they could retain control of my family money and homes."

"My cousin and me were appalled at the injustice of what Dumbledore and those greedy no good Weasley 's were trying to do to me. I mean here I was nearly 17, finding out money I never knew I had was being stolen from me and I was supposed to marry a boy I had never met and who was stealing my money in two ways by my up coming birthday. I was furious and so were the goblins when they found out I knew nothing of the transactions going on in my forged name. They asked for my signature to test against the others and it was proven false. I then set out to sue both the Headmaster and the Weasley family for the total of 6,330,000 galleons that they stole from me and that included the deed to the Weasley 's home."

"I'm not a mean or heartless person I'm actually a very open minded and sweet natured person and so I told the Weasley 's they could remain in the home as long as they paid a rent to me. But just this past weekend on Saturday they showed that they didn't deserve that kindness. I was walking out of a store in which I had just gotten clothing for myself when Ginny Weasley came out of no where and shoved me to the ground screaming that I was a bitch and should die. She claimed that my family's money legally belonged to her family and that we had stolen it years ago along with the titles and many properties that go with it. As she was screaming to me to die, and give her back my entire fortune, all the clothes, special wands, and expensive things that I had taken back in exchange for the money they stole."

"Apparently she also thought that my boyfriend Draco Malfoy was her boyfriend because she claimed I was stealing him away from her as she is punching me in the stomach and face and neck. As you can clearly see from the photos the nurse took of me with bruises and bleeding cuts when I first entered the hospital wing. After that I black out in which I was told my magic took a drastic turn and I apparently did a really cool trick with a crystal my body made appear and I now wear. When I wake up the next morning on Sunday I am called to the Headmaster's office from the hospital wing. There in the room is Mrs. Weasley along with that greedy slob of a son Ron. They were claiming that I was the one pushing, punching and pummeling Ginny and they demanded a large sum of money be paid to them along with the termination of my relationship with Draco Malfoy. I clearly stated that Ginny was never hit or touched once and that the nurse could vouch for me that she was never hurt just greedy and a wimp and that the only thing wrong with her was that she crapped and pissed herself in fear when she pushed me to far with her lies"

"I also informed them that if it was true that Draco was actually Ginny's boyfriend then why did he come to my aid after the attack and that he asked me out instead of her over a week before the attack even happened. I caught all of them in their little charade to get money out me and told them that it would hit the papers and it has" and all of this came from the source herself. This is a gross injustice that am sad to say came from people we have placed on marble pedestals as great people to the light side. We are happy to be the first to inform you that Ms. Potter is filing for legal action to be taken against Ginny Weasley with the charge being assault in the first degree. Really they are no better then many of the people we have sitting in Azkaban prison for the same crimes they have done. This just proves that you never truly know what everyone around you is really capable of.

Rita Seeker, a Daily Prophet Reporter

Ginny paled as she dropped the newspaper to the table before she stood up quickly and ran towards the hall entrance doors. Before she could get through though she was caught by two aurors standing just outside of them waiting for her "Ginny Weasley you are under arrest for the assault of one Serena Marie Potter" the two men carried a kicking and screaming Ginny out of the school and town to the apperation point so that they could go to the ministry for punishment.

While all this was happening Serena was no where to be seen as she was sitting in her large platform bed stationed 12ft above her floor. She was still dressed in her soft pale green cotton sleep wear. The small chest that had come with her school trunk lay opened and the many legal documents lay scattered across her bed. She had found marriage, birth and death certificates along with old marriage contracts through her family lines. She soon found the only two folded and seal papers that looked to be recently added in the last sixteen years. One held her name written in a males handwriting which she guessed was from her father telling her about her heritage but the other one held no clue as to what it was. Picking up her father's letter she broke the seal and unfolded it reading it in her head.

My dearest little jewel,

I'm sorry I'm not there to explain this is in person my little jewel but sometimes destiny and fate can not be helped or stopped. Like I am sure your mother explained in the letter you found in my family vault you have a heritage that is kept a tight secret in my family. I am sure that you have heard over the years at school about the lost empire of the lunar kingdom. Queen Serenity and King Endymion fought to their last breath but the empire fell. Only a single prince made it to Earth alive carrying his inheritance of the Dark and Silver crystals that once belonged to his mother and father. He hid the crystals along with the story of his people with him on Earth.

He lived his life to it's fullest extent and was happy with how it turned out. He had a son with a lovely woman he met. As the generations moved on so did the name. What was once known as Lunar soon turned into Gryffindor which in turn turned into Potter. I was the last son born of the once thought lost Lunar people and you my lovely jewel are the first daughter born sense the Queen herself and last daughter born of our people. You my dear hold the full title of Her Royal Highness Crown Princess Serena Marie Lunar Gryffindor Ravenclaw Potter holder and keeper of the sacred Silver and Dark Crystals. You my dear have a rare blood in your veins and I wish you to remember that you are a proud woman of a noble house and name.

Both the Dark crystal and the Silver crystal have special abilities that should be explained to you. Both are great jewels that are one of a kind of their own. The Dark crystal was found and forged by the great and first true King of Earth and was passed down to the first born of every generation. Prince Endymion married Princess Serenity and was the last one to use it's power. It's power was from the determination to prove ones self worth along with the emotions of anger and fear. It's known that one of the major effects is that once truly released the crystal magnifies the emotion used to release it along with the power with in the owner to start the transformation of what beast you will take after if you were to transform, sort of like an anigmus but this crystal does not limit the choice of animal your soul has it could be anything. It will emit dark energy but will not harm anyone with out your command so feel at ease if you must ever use it. Along with the transformation the crystal also has to the power to truly destroy anything and everything in it's path so please guard this crystal with your life.

The other crystal that was always called it's twin is the Silver Crystal. The Silver crystal was created and forged by the goddess of the moon Selena herself and was passed down to every ruling Queen of the Moon Kingdom. Princess Serenity was the last to use it's power along side her husband Endymion before their kingdoms were destroyed. The powers with in the silver crystal is truly spiritual as it holds only the power of the purest light. One ability that when released of it's seal it takes the power of the owner along with the emotions of the heart like love, loyalty, devotion and honor and uses them all to give the owner the true wings, which is a marked sign of the Queen of the moon. Along with the blessing of power you are given the power that through the crystal even the darkest of hearts can be healed and purified of all that is dark or evil in their heart as long as a spark still remains somewhere in them. This is the true flower of life just as the Dark Crystal is the seed of darkness. Neither is good or evil because it's the choices that the owner uses to make with them that makes them what they are.

So my noble little jewel remember to be who you are, you are the princess of a kingdom that maybe gone but while you live all of us are in your heart watching over you from your ancient ancestors to me and your mother. Choose your path and prove to the world what your made of. If you have not found the crystals yet look out because they are looking for you… their princess and owner.

Love,

Daddy

Serena sat on her bed crying softly as she hugged the letter tightly knowing that this was one of the only pieces of her father she would ever find. She carefully refolded the letter and placed it in the pile with every other opened one. Picking up the last sealed letter she raised an eyebrow because it looked to be as old as she was, and handled a lot before being seal if the frayed edges were something to go by. Carefully she broke the seal and unfolded it with care and gasped at what laid before her:

England Ministry of Magic

Documentation of Intention to Marry

July 31, 1980

We here at the British Ministry of Magic here by declare the intention to Marry Her Royal Highness Crown Princess Serena Marie Lunar Gryffindor Ravenclaw Potter to one Duke of Lamprey Draco Lucius Malfoy. This agreement was written and set forth by the wishes of both Lord and Lady Potter and Lord and Lady Malfoy. Lord Potter and Lord Malfoy have both come and set agreements that both families along with us here in the Department of Birth, Death and Marriage Certificates approve of. The start of this contract is upon August 1, 1980 and will be placed into action when both Draco Malfoy and Serena Potter reach the age of 11.

Upon the first day of summer before Serena Marie Potter's 11th birthday she will be presented to the Malfoy family for an engagement season of at least 6 years so that all in our world shall know of the agreement made between the Potter family and the Malfoy family. Here are the terms set forth by both Lord Potter and Lord Malfoy.

[ The above mentioned betrothed must remain faithful to each other through out the term of their marriage. Divorce can be filed if and only if either of the betrothed is not faithful or takes on a lover. ]

[ All holdings, properties and money join as one sum at the time of marriage and will be accessible by both husband and wife along with all family heirlooms, properties and holdings in companies and stock. All decisions must be done jointly and be in both of the parties best interests. ]

[ Over the years at least one heir must be produced though this contract does not limit the amount of children that can be produced but at least one must be. ]

[ The final clause is that both must learn to love each other. Their parents want them happy and so if it comes to the point where neither can love the other this entire contract will become invalid and voided so that they can find happiness. ]

The terms and conditions were set by the parents of Serena Marie Potter and Draco Lucius Malfoy. All agreements are final once this contract is signed and sealed. If the contract is terminated or found invalid all holdings, money, properties return to their original owners.

X James Carl Potter X Lucius Marcus Malfoy

X Kathy Marie Keens

( Ministry Official - Witness ) {BMM}

Serena sat on her bed looking at what she had just read with wide emerald eyes and a goofy grin. Clasped between her fingers was the signed, sealed, and approved marriage contract between her family and the Malfoys. She giggled softly and folded it carefully before running down the stairs to reach the bottom of her room before placing the contract in her book bag and running to the shower to get cleaned up. Once that was done and she was dressed in her school uniform and Ravenclaw school robe she grabbed her back pack and ran from her dorm room down to the great hall to grab a quick breakfast.

When she entered she saw that everyone turned to stare at her. She looked down at herself to see if something was wrong but saw that everything was in order she shrugged and walked to her table and sat down. Just as she was going to start placing food on her plate Luna and Draco both plopped down around her laughing softly. " Serena I can't believe that you went and got that story printed let alone pressed charges against Ginny. It was so cool to see her get arrest right in front of us " Luna giggled softly showing Serena the article.

Serena blushed softly but could be seen smiling as she saw her article on the front page of the paper. Luna moved back to her end of the table giggling all the while about what was in the paper. Serena blushed softly reaching into her bag and pulling out the folded piece of parchment. She handed it to Draco and kissed his cheek " Read this and show it to your parents. Please be careful though and hand it back when your done with it " with that said Serena stood and walked out of the great hall to her first class of the day.

The day passed slowly for the students of Hogwarts as classes drew on and meals seemed like a life time. Back in London in the under ground facility of the Ministry of Magic the department of Injustices was dealing with the charges against Ms. Ginny Weasley. Ginny and her mother were sitting in a room that held only a table and a few chairs. Molly sat with her hands on the table and her face holding a dark glare and stiff back. Ginny was slumped in her chair with a pale face and hard brown eyes. Both women were startled when the door opened and Minister Fudge and Mad eye Moony entered the room and sat across from them.

"Now Mrs. Weasley you know that you're here because charges of assault have been filed against your daughter, would she like to tell us the story" Fudge said in a monotone voice. Molly sat in her seat with fake tears streaming down her face trying to get sympathy for her daughter. Inside her mind though she was screaming to all the heavens how much she hated the Potter bitch. She took her daughter's hand and urged her to tell them what happened. Ginny looked up with what she thought was a puppy dog look and fake tears runing from her eyes "Well I was window shopping sense my family lost all our money and the source of the income. I was just walking around when Potter came from one of my favorite stores carrying two payment slips. I got a little upset at her spending money when I couldn't and so started to yell at her. Nothing serious only venting a little anger. I may have hit her one or twice but that's all. She then went all weird with this black energy and floating crystal that made her grow wings and fangs. Next thing I know I am in the hospital wing the next morning alone." Ginny spoke in a simpering voice just begging for sympathy.

"As you can see gentlemen these charges are completely ridicules and should be dropped" Molly spoke in her sickingly sweet voice. Fudge and Moody held back the gags they both desperately wanted to do. They turned to each other whispering softly before Fudge turned back to the two women "Mrs. Weasley if we remember correctly you recently went through the process of trying to appeal a ruling didn't you. What was that about?" Fudge said in a deeper tone. Molly gulped softly but straightened her back and hardened her eyes "Well you see the year the Potters were killed Dumbledore was given the job of financial advisor to Potter's vaults until she turned 17. He told us that Potter herself had given us permission to have a small, very small mind you, withdrawal from her account each month. She was doing this sense she was to marry my son at the age of 17. She disappeared though and when she returned before her 17th birthday we were so happy to have her back. But she had changed she came back demanding all the money she had given us over the years back and she had withdrawn from a legal document and said she would not marry my son like she promised" Molly spoke softly as if she truly cared for the Potter girl, she was fooling no one.

Fudge glared at the two women making them both flinch "It is never good to lie to a ministry official. We know of the money that was taken from the Potter accounts because of the goblins sending in the forums that were illegally signed. We also know that you Mrs. Weasley helped Dumbledore get position of financial advisor to the Potter accounts by vouching that it was what the Potter's wanted and in return Dumbledore gave you the Potter money and the contract to get the titles and properties from the Potter girl. You have been scheming, cheating, lying and stealing from the Potter girl for sixteen years. You have made your children think that the Potter money is yours and yours alone. There for the charges standing as they are will be set forth as a permanent file and punishment shall be dealt accordingly. Remain here while the Ministry comes up with a suitable punishment" Fudge stood slowly and walked out with Moody following close behind.

Molly gulped as she wrung her hands in fear. Ginny blinked softly turning to her mother "What did they mean mother when they said you were lying to us about the money being rightfully ours? You've told me and Ron all our lives that the Potter's stole our money and that's why we had to work so hard to get it back. That when we had it all back we would be right back were we belong in society with you and father being Archduke and Archduchess of Whales and I would be Lady Weasley-Malfoy!" Ginny was turning red with every word as her mind reeled with what was happening. "Well I may have elaborated a little on that information. You see dear the Weasley's have always been lower class. The Weasley's ancestors never married into royalty or nobility so we never got inheritance of money or titles."

"Back when I was 25 I was still unmarried as my family was desperately waiting to marry me off to an upper class heir to heighten our station. Well when James Potter finally turned 14 and of age to be contracted I was one of the five girls, mind you the oldest by over a decade, but one none the less, chosen by the Potter family to come and try to win James Potter's heart. After a long summer I had slowly taken out each girl and was the only remaining girl but on the night my parents came by to make the contract James, who was still a 4th year at Hogwarts, came storming in with Lily, another 4th year, on his arm. With me and my parents sitting right there with the almost done contract before us he asked Lily to marry him when they graduated. He did it right in front of both my own and his own parents I was mortified that he had chosen a muggle born over me a pure blood. Right after his announcement the Potters dismissed me and my parents. The only family that had an un betrothed son by that time of the summer was the Weasleys. I was betrothed and contracted out to Arthur the very next day, my parents were sick of waiting for an upper class family and so married me off as soon as they could to an even lower class family then our own, simply because they were willing to take an older girl for their son's bride. Bill, Charlie and Percy were quickly fathered according to the contract I signed. Ever sense then though I have hated the Potter's. James was the richest and most handsome catch of the last 100 generations of our world next to Lucius Malfoy and I lost him to some muggle born. So when they died I thought that I deserved the money they had seeing as it should have been mine to begin with had Lilly not come into the picture" Molly spoke with both sadness and venom.

Ginny was simply shocked but quickly wiped it away to be replaced by anger "Well that's not fair to you at all mother! You had him first, you even waited for him for over 11 years, it should have been you married to James Potter not that muggle Lilly Evens" Ginny screeched softly. Molly smiled softly "I know darling and it would of worked if it wasn't for that little bitch." Ginny sat in her seat sulking as she retreated into her mind to think. Potter has ruined everything. She ruined our fortune, our home, and now my future! She will pay for this if it's the last thing I do! Ginny was brought from her dark thoughts by the opening of the door.

When they returned it was to a pale but clearly pissed off Ginny and a equally pissed off Molly. "It appears that Ms. Potter is willing to give you and your daughter another kindness. She will drop the charges as long as your daughter never tries to harm her or her relationship with Draco Malfoy again. She seems to think that it being her last and only year at Hogwarts before graduating that having you expelled would be pointless. So as of now you are free to go. You touch either Ms. Potter or Mr. Malfoy in anyway or harm their relationship and you will be expelled and thrown into Azkaban Ms. Weasley" Fudge said it in a way that meant he hated seeing people get off easy before leaving the room while Moody lead them out and back into London. Molly returned home still thinking of ways to marry her children off to the ones she choose for them. Ginny was taken back to school with thoughts of how to ruin Potter for good.

The morning of December 20th found many of the girls in every year running around trying to find dresses, make-up or even last minute gifts. The Yule ball would be that night and then the next morning the train would take those going home for the holidays while leaving behind those that wouldn't be. Serena and Dudley were going home and so were packed and ready. Serena was found sitting on large window ledge just off the library corridor. She pulled her legs up under her with her sketch pad in her lap. She was currently drawing the snow covered landscape outside along with the few students outside playing in the white fluff.

She smiled as she watched her fellow students run about care free. Ever sense she entered the school she started to study the war going on and what part she played. She knew she was destined to destroy the current Dark Lord but she simply wished to keep what simple life she had now. But she would fight as was expected of her and she would let her life return to her normal life. She thought about the last couple of weeks and noticed that she still didn't have an answer from Draco and his parents about the document she found, she was starting to worry about the outcome of her future with Draco. She closed her sketch book and slipped from the ledge and headed towards her dorms to get ready for the ball.

As night finally fell over Hogwarts the students could be seen gathering in groups before the great hall doors. Ron was leaning against the door sulking as he watched all the guys meet up with beautiful girls. He looked down at the tattered maroon robes he wore just as he did at the Halloween feast. Hermione stood beside him in a flowing maternity dress that was covering her large stomach, the color matched her pulled back brownish black hair. He was ignoring her for the time being, which made her upset. She was also pissed because her demands in her letter to Ron's mother were being ignored and even her pregnancy was being ignored. He growled low in his throat when he thought of all the fine clothing the other men around him wore as well as the reason he was dressed like this. He was startled from his thoughts by Ginny slipping along the wall beside him and Hermione. He had heard from his mother that she was allowed back under the conditions she could not go anywhere near Draco or Serena.

She was dressed in a knee length dark maroon dress made from what appeared to be tattered chiffon trimmed in lace that was falling off at the seams. The dress was a very unflattering cut on her. Her hair was pulled back in a low pun. Her only jewelry was a pair of stained and very old silver studs from mother. Her shoes were her very own school shoes. Ginny wore heavy make up that made her look almost whorish in appearance but Ron said nothing knowing she was already pissed off.

A few minutes later large gasps along with soft calls of beautiful and handsome filled the room as everyone turned to see who had entered. Draco was the first to be spotted standing in the stair well dressed in a black tux, the shirt under it was a deep royal purple with a silver white vest. His outer robes were the same black of his tux but had the Malfoy family crest stitched in royal purple and silver thread on the back of his robes. He waited a few moments before holding out his hand to the darkened stair way. Everyone gasped as a slender arm reached out and grasped the hand that slowly pulled her from the shadows.

Soon Serena was standing beside Draco grinning softly. She stood tall with pride and grace as she curtsied softly. She was wearing a stunning gown made from the most expensive Egyptian Acromantula spider silk dyed in in a spectral of layers and shades ranging from deep lavender to the lightest silver lavender in the world. It was cut in a way that it tied around her neck with sheer silk straps leaving her arms, shoulder, and complete back bare. It had a large V cut in the front exposing the smooth skin down the middle of her chest to stop at her flat stomach. The dress was held tight to her body from the tie at her neck to her hips, from there the skirt flowed down like water, two long slits were cut up to her hips, peaking from the slits were layers of dark black and lavender silks making the skirt a little fuller.

Her feet were incased in open toed silver sandal heels that tied with ribbons around her knees. Around her neck lay a sparkling silver chain and on it was the sparkling star shaped diamond flanked with two tear drop shaped amethysts. Diamond stars hung from her ears. She wrapped her dark lavender elbow gloved arms around Draco's offered arm. She smiled softly as Draco led her to their tables and their friends. As they passed everyone saw that she wore the black pearl Potter family ring, the ruby Gryffindor family ring and the purple amethyst Ravenclaw ring.

Serena smiled as she hugged Luna and Hannah before taking one the free seats left at their table. Draco nodded to Dudley and Terry as he sat next to Serena and kissing her cheek. "You look so beautiful Serena! That has got to be the most beautiful dress of all tonight" Luna giggled as she picked up her friends hands "And when were you going to tell us you were not only Archduchess of Whales Lady Potter but Arch Duchess of Yorkshire Lady Ravenclaw and Arch Duchess of Carville Lady Gryffindor! I mean really you hid this from us your friends" Luna exclaimed as she showed the rings to everyone at the table. Serena blushed brightly as her hands were tossed around "I was going to tell you all but I thought that it would be made into a big deal. I see I was right" Serena sighed softly which made everyone at their table bust out laughing.

The Great Hall was decorated as cave made from crystal like ice. The many different Christmas trees were all designed with silver and white decorations. The tables were stationed in groups so all the houses could merge and converse. Along once wall was a set of 75 tables, while the far wall held the other 75 tables. The head table sat were it always did, with the largest Christmas tree behind it. The center of the room was clear and covered in soft glowing ice blue and white lights making a ice like dance floor.

Along the left side of the great hall at a large black and silver circle table sat Serena with Draco beside her, Hannah and Dudley to Draco's right and Luna and Terry to Serena's left. The six friends were laughing and joking around as they ate the feast. They were all completely oblivious about the thoughts and conversations that were going around the hall about them and the information Luna screamed out about her titles and rings.


	2. Chapter 2

I am rewriting this story and would love for my lovely readers input on the changes I am making or any thing that you are my dear friends and readers think would improve the story. Simply PM me or email me at litharosekyrullium .


End file.
